Ultima-X
by honored cur
Summary: Kaiden Rotner was a 17 year old socially awkward guy, when he discovered a small grey alien and his device known the Ultimatrix. Now with the Galvan alien helping Kaiden learn and perfect the Ultimatrix. Kaiden's dreams seem to be coming true, meeting an alien, becoming aliens, able to save people as an alien hero. Unaware to him though, his alien friend is being hunted by others.
1. Ultimate Beginnings

Dimension 13, Kaiden Rotner the tenth runs through the trees in the woods. The soon to be eighteen year old boy had a pair of glasses, a black shirt with a green alien head with giant black eyes, a pair of jeans, and a black trench coat, he had shaggy brown hair with a green dyed bangs. Behind him were a pair of tattooed thugs, one with a head shaved bald and a scraggly beard and his partner had gelled spiky hair, a piercing in his nose and a bull tattoo on his shoulder.

"Get back here punk!" The bald thug shouted as he threw a rock at Kaiden hitting him in the head and knocking his glasses off. Kaiden stumbles down on the ground, some blood trickling from the side of his head. He rolled to get back to his feet and cursed under his breath before running again looking around. Kaiden noticed some smoke, either someone was in danger and they needed help, or a camper had made a fire either way Kaiden felt he would be able to et away from his pursuers.

"Hello!?" Kaiden shouted as he picked up speed, he may not be strong but thankfully he was much faster than the thugs. As leaves crunched under his feet he just thought of how his day became that. He and his senior class had agreed to have a party in the woods and watch a meteor shower, why was he being chased? Because his 'friend' Ash told him to make jokes that Jack and Daniel would love his type of awkward humor. Except Kaiden had made a joke about them with a tone that sounded very serious. Didn't help that when he got scared he started mumbling every thought that came to his mind, many sounding rude and insulting.

Kaiden stopped thinking when he heard the soft crackling flames, but the smoke was thick, smell of burning grass, leaves, and metal?. Kaiden got a look of the source of the flames, a small crater had formed. Was it a meteor? No the meteor shower wasn't supposed to start for some time. The impact likely would've been heard. Must have landed at least an hour ago when no one was around. Kaiden moved to the edge of the crater where to his amazement he saw a silver pod, with a small grey frog like alien, he had large eyes and next to him was some kind of gauntlet, Kaiden jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it. An alien, Kaiden slid into the crater getting a closer look. He pauses for a moment to factor the danger but he notices the alien's clothing was burned, he had what looked like bruising. Kaiden reached down and picked up the alien gingerly with one hand and with his right hand gripped the gauntlet like device that was nearly the same size as the alien. As his pale hand reaches for the gauntlet it seems to start moving in a more organic manner, leaping onto him and clasping onto his arm. Kaiden's eyes grew wide as he felt several sharp pains as something seemed to dig into his arm. Kaiden bit his lip as he fell down feeling the thing digging into his bone he tried to scream from the pain but it was silent before Kaiden mustered up a soft scream.

With the scream the small alien's eyes pop open showing the green eyes and rectangular pupils. The alien gasped and gripped Kaiden's hand seeing that the gauntlet had fused to the human.

"Curses, do you know what you have done you fool!" the alien shouts and Kaiden looks wide eyed, teary eyed from the painful fusion.

"What?"

"You just bonded with my Ultimatrix! You have any idea how hard it will be to stop my pursuers without it?"

"Pursuers? Are you being hunted?"

"Yes, my...rival...is jealous of my masterpiece that is the Ultimatrix, so I fled to finish it and I was going to bond with it when I landed here, but I was attacked and crashed here."

"Wait you were going to bond with this thing? It's nearly your size?" Kaiden said looking at the gauntlet on his arm.

"Yes that 'thing' is the Ultimatrix."

"So why is it so important? How would you even put it on?"

"It is able to turn the wearer into alien life forms, and even go to their ultimate form; and I was to wear it when I had time to fix the auto-sizing feature."

"Wait...so with this I can become an alien?" Kaiden says as he starts fiddling with the device on his arm with fascination until a dial popped up showing silhouettes of various aliens as he fidgeted with it. The alien scowls and grabs his hand as Kaiden points at one that shared a silhouette much like the alien on him. "Hey this looks like you, can I become whatever you are?"

"What? Galvan DNA shouldn't have...no of course. Since you are not a Galvan the Ultimatrix must've replaced one of the set with the Galvan to match for what your primitive species would've been." the alien scowled.

"Galvan? I'm guessing that's your race."

"Yes the Galvans are the most intelligent race in this galaxy and likely any other. You are fortunate to even be able to speak with me. Now let me take it from you." the galvan said leaping towards a button but Kaiden quickly moved his arm as the Galvan accidentally presses the dial down.

Kaiden feels a spike of energy, his blood felt chilling, his eyes becoming compound, pale blue and white wings come from his back, antenna popping out of the top of his head, and a chilling breath from his mouth. The Galvan standing in one of the three fingered hands as Kaidan had turned into a pale necrofriggian, his wings wrapping around him as a cloak giving him his phantom look.

"Frostwing…" Kaiden says in his new form.

"What? That's not your name!"

"It...felt..right…" Frostwing said looking at the Galvan with his breast visible.

"Well then...I guess since you are transformed into a necrofriggian we can discuss a deal." the Galvan says as Frostwing looks at him with a curious expression.

"What...deal…"

"I do hope you get used to that speech pattern if we do this...but I need a guard, and someone to care for me while I am stuck on this planet. While you need someone to tend to the Ultimatrix, teach you of the aliens, and remove it when you wish for it to be gone."

"Sounds...good...I am Kaiden Rotner the tenth." Frostwing says holding his other hand near the Galvan.

"Hmm, I assume that is your human name. You may call me Albedo, though you may call me master if you desire." The Galvan says with a smirk grabbing Frostwing's free hand and shake it.

"Where'd that brat go!" the bald thug yelled coming around and stopping as he saw Frostwing and Albedo. A terrified expression appears. "Monster!"

"What are you talking about Dan, what monster?" The bull tattooed thug said coming up as his bald friend runs past him. Frostwing and Albedo smile and wave awkwardly as he fainted.

"That's bad…" Frostwing says looking at him looking at the unconscious young man. "Jack you okay?"

"He most likely fainted, I need to further study your race but from what little I can observe I would guess that it was too much stimuli for him seeing not one but two aliens. Can be overwhelming the first time for anyone especially for a primitive lifeform like yours." Albedo says as the two notice several streaking lights in the sky. "Oh no…"

"The meteor shower has started!" Frostwing says with excitement looking, at them as Albedo scowls knowing the truth.

"Uh...remember when I said I needed a guard, Frostwing?"

"You need protection from a meteor shower?"

"That's not a meteor shower, that's actually the ones attacking me." Albedo said pointing at how one of the lights is purple and making a sharp turn.

"Is that another alien?"

"Possible, I am actually not sure what is attacking me. Most likely some form of a bounty hunter or an assassin, maybe some robots." Albedo stated as the purple meteor crashes into the woods. Frostwing looks in the direction and opens his cloak revealing his ultimatrix icon on his chest as he takes flight.

"I will investigate. You stay safe." he said before flying towards the location.

"Wait Frostwing!" Albedo shouts as his new guard flew off. Albedo grumbles feeling he should go with him or at least inform him of the Ultimatrix's timer function still exists. Frostwing flew over to where the ship landed. It was spherical with several thrusters out of it, the thrusters had aimed towards the ground which was burnt from the landing. Frostwing landed nearby trying his hardest to not geek out over the alien craft. The back seemed to open up, red light from inside shines out, Frostwing raises a hand over his eyes as a humanoid figure starts to step out. The figure wore a black skin suit with green detailing, a symbol on its chest resembling that of the Ultimatrix's dial. The alien looks towards Frostwing and speaks with a stuffy nasaly voice.

"What's a Necrofriggian doing here? Did Azmuth get you to help as well?" the alien said as he stepped down the ramp, a foul odor seems to come from the alien, the smell of methane. The alien crosses his arms eyeing up Frostwing and staring at the Ultimatrix icon on the chest. "Hmm...what is your name?"

"I'm Frostwing, who are you?"

"Hmm...strange name...I am Vulgaz." The alien said as his helmet retreated down exposing a red and yellow petal like head on a vine like cluster neck, the smell of methane grew stronger forcing Frostwing to cover his mouth and nose gagging lightly. The strong jawed alien grinned with a stuff chuckle. "My you are a sensitive bug aren't yeah, so tell me how old are ya."

"I'm seventeen...why?" Frostwing says as Vulgaz scowls.

"You'd just be an infant...so you must be using the Ultimatrix!" Vulgaz yelled as he held up a hand with a pillar of flames erupting from it. Frostwing instinctively raises his hands to defend himself going intangible. The flames go through his body and blasts a tree. The tree starts to burn, Frostwing looks over in surprise.

"I can become intangible?" Frostwing says as he flies towards Vulgaz who rolls away. Frostwing watches as a layer of ice formed on the ship. Vulgaz scowls and throws fire balls at Frostwing. Frostwing swerves around and lets out a large breath freezing a large area and entrapping Vulgaz in ice. Frostwing landed at the frozen Vulgaz, tilting his head and tapping the ice to see if it was solid. He then shrugged and released a large frost breath freezing the ship so deep in ice you wouldn't see it.

"Well not the best result, but at least this will keep him busy for some time." Frostwing said flying back to Albedo, and noticing that Albedo had surprisingly using some vines and roots tied up a few trees and put some xs in the trunks carved with a sharp rock he held in his small hand. He gave a confident smirk and waved at Frostwing.

"Do me a favor and blast the markings until I say so." Albedo says as Frostwing looked at him confused at first, but he saw in Albedo's eyes that he was confident in the plan. Hoping it will mean he can use the Ultimatrix more Frostwing does as he says freezing the markings and looking at his small friend.

"So...why did you want that?"

"Because my simple friend, your pathetic mind cannot fathom the exact details, but I have set it up so that these trees are in the perfect position so when I do this…" Albedo said tossing a rock at one of the frozen trunk closest to him. He hit it and at first nothing seemed to happen, a crack then formed wrapping around the frozen trunk as the tree started to come down. The vines and roots Albedo used to tie up the others strained and while several snapped it seemed to cause some to snap like violent whips smacking the other frozen trunks, in no time like dominos the trees fell landing over the crater Albedo crashed, filling it with dirt, leaves, sticks, and covering with the trees. "Now it is hidden until we can return to dispose of it properly."

"Whoa...your amazing Albedo." Frostwing said as the Ultimatrix started to beep and flash red.

"Yes I am oftly brilliant aren't I, wait...what's that beeping?" Albedo said pausing as a red flash of light went off, he turned with a horrified expression seeing Kaiden looking at his hands curiously and the Ultimatrix with a red light on the dial. "NO! THAT WAS FIXED! I MADE SURE TO IMPROVE THAT DETAIL!"

"Is something wrong? Oh man...did I break it?" Kaiden said with a worried expression pointing at the Ultimatrix.

"No...as much as I wished I could blame it on your inferior brains, this was as much as it pains me to say it. My fault." Albedo said before looking like he is about to be sick. "I guess I was farther away from completing it then I thought…"

"Well...if you could do that with the trees in the what...ten minutes? I was gone I am sure you could fix this Ultimatrix."

"You're a very kind being aren't you…" Albedo said looking down feeling as if he was just embarrassed in front of the entire planet.

"Well...you said you were the smartest thing in the galaxy didn't you?" Albedo looked at the human as he said that, did he mishear him when he said his race the Galvans were the smartest, or did he misspoke and say HE was, aware of his ego that was a possibility but while he thought it Albedo wouldn't say it now.

"Yes...I am…" Albedo said getting up. "Care to take me somewhere I can work?"

"Sure...but I'm afraid that I can't provide you the tools your used too."

"That's….fine…." The Galvan sighed, he wanted to insult his human companion more, but Kaiden was being so nice and it was ALBEDO's failure that was preventing his new guard from being better. He hopped onto Kaiden's shoulder and grumbled softly pouting.

"Look at the bright side Albedo, with me testing it for you, you can observe and perfect it without risking yourself." Kaiden said walking through the woods past the unconscious man that was chasing him earlier.

"Aren't you worried that you will be hurt?" Albedo said looking in shock at Kaiden.

"Well a little bit, but I always wanted to work with aliens. Hell I came out here because I was kind of hoping the meteors where an alien coming...and…" Kaiden looks at Albedo smiling. "Now I got the best thing that could ever happen, an alien device that can turn me into aliens, and the coolest alien ever."

"You're...too kind…" Albedo said looking down, he had never gotten such praise from anyone other than his parents and himself. The two left the woods and got a car driving back down to the Rotner residence.

Vulgaz stood still in the frozen ice, the ice started to drip and crack as it erupted exposing Vulgaz with a scowl. He looked at his ship trapped in the glacier. He yelled firing two streams of flames, but while he was making progress the ice was much stronger than what he was trapped in. He kicked the rock hard ice and grabbed his foot in pain, he pulled the hour glass symbol from his suit and pressed a button on the side.

"This is Magister Vulgaz, I am on the Sol system planet Earth. I was tailing a criminal known as Albedo with a stolen device; the Ultimatrix. Someone seemed to be able to use it and attacked me. I am transmitting my coordinates, please send back-up my ship is in no condition for travel."


	2. Going Ultimate

Saturday morning, the day after Kaiden had met Albedo and the Ultimatrix had fused with his arm. His room had several figures of super heroes, Xenomorphs from Aliens, the Predator, and other alien focused series, he had a king sized bed with black and green sheets. A shoebox rested on his desk with a some cloth, and a wrist rest as the cushion, it wasn't ideal but it made a good enough makeshift bed for Albedo. Albedo spent some time to get comfortable, he made a toga like outfit for him out of one of Kaiden's socks. All night Albedo was thinking of what he could do about making the Ultimatrix even better. A loud beeping went off forcing Albedo to jump up in panic, he looked around holding a pencil like a spear, Kaiden lifted his head off his pillow, a small amount of drool on the edge of his mouth, a bandage on the side of his head from when he was hit by the rock. He rubbed his eyes grabbing his phone and turning off the alarm, he stretched letting out a loud yawn and rubbing his head pulling his green bangs out of his eyes. The pale teen got out of bed wearing only boxers with alien faces printed on them. Albedo stared at him and rolled his eyes walking over to some paper.

"Get dressed Kaiden, I have some things I want to discuss."

"Why can't we just talk now?" Kaiden asked walking up to his tiny friend, Albedo tossed the pencil at him with an awkward face.

"Look its weird talking to someone practically naked."

"Okay...i'll put some pants on." Kaiden said as he walked into his closet and put pants on and sat at the desk, Albedo had retrieved the pencil and started to draw the Ultimatrix. Kaiden was surprised to see that Albedo had in a very short time drawn a very well detailed blueprint of the Ultimatrix, there were some errors at least artistically but Kaiden would need at least a day to get on par with what Albedo was making.

"Hey that's the Ultimatrix right?"

"Yes, good boy you can read." Albedo said pointing at some Galvan text, that must've meant Ultimatrix in their language. "Now see there are several parts that are incomplete, after you had used it the problems became known."

"Okay so what we need."

"Well we need a power source, a class 5 DNA stabilizer, and at least five pounds of Bicenthium Alloy. That should be a good start at least."

"Well I think the power source won't be hard, but i don't know about the other two things." Kaiden said with an uneasy face.

"Well...Earth is the very common location for Bicenthium Ore, but the level five DNA stabilizer might be tricky."

"We won't be robbing anything right?"

"Ideally no, I will try my best to locate the materials to either produce the item or replicate it. I don't need Earth law enforcement to come after me either," Albedo says as he hops over to a laptop looking at the keyboard. "Er...Kaiden mind typing for me, I am still learning your language.

"Yeah, sure thing Albedo. What should I Google? Batteries, Bicenthium alloy, and DNA stabilizer?" Kaiden said with a normal tone.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No I am serious!" Kaiden said with a worried look, Albedo rubbed his chin staring at the human.

"Do you have trouble with communicating with others?"

"You can tell can't you…"

"Awkward?"

"There is that, but it's...complicated to explain to an alien. Sorry if I didn't send the tone properly."

"I will keep that in mind then, now then search for Ferrum, that is another name some species call Bicenthium Alloy. Ever heard of it?"

"Ferrum...you mean Iron?"

"Iron...that sounds right...how do you know of it?"

"It's a pretty common material. I can probably order a couple pounds, though it might be pricy." Kaiden said looking at some numbers for a pound of iron, probably will end up costing him a couple hundred.

" Come on buddy, I'm going to take you to the store." Kaiden said as he put on a shirt and tossed an overshirt with a breast pocket picking up Albedo gently allowing him to ride in the pocket. Kaiden walked down stairs his parents had gone off for a camping trip so he was home alone, but it'd be easier to deal with people if he didn't have a six inch alien on his shoulder. He covered the Ultimatrix gauntlet with his shirt sleeve as he locked his front door and started to walk down the street.

"Why don't you drive to the location like when we came to the house?" Albedo asked.

"Er...well legally I am not supposed to drive without my glasses." Kaiden said tapping his eyebrow.

"Are you okay to walk around?"

"Yeah just can't read signs from a far enough distance for the DMV to say I can drive without them." Kaiden said as they went by, Albedo had a small device in hand detecting a DNA stabilizer. After a few hours walking around and having small talk. Albedo thanked the universal powers, Kaiden wasn't bad, but Kaiden's awkwardness made him feel he MUST talk and doesn't take long till he starts rambling. Albedo quickly tuned it out, but he doesn't want his human guardian to be labeled insane for talking to himself so much. He bumped his hand on Kaiden's chest.

"Go about one mile East, and you will reach the nearest DNA Stabilizer." Albedo says as Kaiden stretches.

"Yeah but I am tired walking…" the young man yawned.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Albedo asked as Kaiden turned into an empty alleyway looking around to make sure the coast was clear. He pulled up the plunger up from the Ultimatrix, rotated around until he found a fat one. Based on the list Albedo described before night, this one would be good for speeding up transport. Kaiden gently pushed the plunger down not wanting to risk further damage, even though Albedo stated the Ultimatrix could withstand a lot of abuse, he didn't feel right hitting Albedo's invention.

Kaiden felt the jolt of energy, his arms bloated up, his body got thicker, patches of green shells started to grow on his arms, legs, and back, his pale white body, with a black line down his body with the Ultimatrix resting over his heart, or at least where human hearts are.

"Blitzeel!" the pill bug like alien shouted with a deep husky sounding voice. Albedo was clinging to his chest with one hand and the scanner in the other.

"An Arburian Pelarota...wait you don't mean you're going to!" Albedo shouted in a panic as Blitzeel rolled up in a ball exposing his green shell armor and rolling like a motorized wheel down the street. Blitzeel swerved evading several vehicles he wasn't really sure HOW he knew where everything was, like he could feel the vibrations in the air through his shell telling him where everything was.

"'Scuse me, coming through." Blitzeel said calmly as several humans and animals stared in confusion at the green sphere going down the wheel. Blitzeel happily hummed to himself as he was looking for the location he was told about, unable to hear the screaming of the terrified Galvan he wrapped around. He stopped at a store, he uncurled himself and looked at a sign with some kind of porcupine man with a handful of electronics saying "ARGIT'S WARES FOR INTERGALACTIC AFFAIRS' Blitzeel scratched his head with one of the claws confused and approached the door seeing it was oddly big, and in various languages a sign saying 'aliens welcome, no IDM needed'.

"What's an IDM?" Blitzeel asked as Albedo grinned sitting on his shoulder.

"This is perfect, just go in. I should have some Taydens in my account."

"If you say so boss." Blitzeel said stepping inside. "What's a Tayden?"

"Intergalactic accepted currency."

"Cool." Blitzeel said as the door opened, it was much colder inside than outside, the climate was pretty perfect though, a couple of weird humans, the porcupine man from the sign behind a computer mumbling to himself, if it was a costume it was the best costume Kaiden ever seen. The two kept walking around, but Blitzeel's jaw dropped he saw a man that looked like he was made of diamond, and woman next to him was a feminine blue raptor girl who'se clawed feet seemed to be resting perfectly on smooth orbs.

"Look honey he got a new shipment of First Thinker approved Galvanic batteries." The blue raptor girl said holding a package of small silver and green batteries to the diamond man who smiled.

"This is perfect, 3dgar would said he needed more of these for his science fair project." the diamond man said.

"Wait sweetie...the price...can we afford it?"

"Come on babe. You and 3dgar deserve the best whatever the price. Besides, humans love Petrosapien shards." the diamond man said as he wrapped his arms around her and the two had a simple lovers kiss.

"Daww….that's adorable." Blitzeel said, realizing he said it outloud he covered his mouth blushing in embarrassment and the couple looked at him the girl with purple face, and a pinkish tinge to the diamond man's face; must be how they look blushing.

"Thank you sir. It's nice that their are people that will accept our lives." the woman said looking at Blitzeel.

"Oh...heh...no problem...but why would it matter if others accepted your love?"

"It's cause a lot of people, especially other aliens don't really care for interspecies love lives." the diamond man said as he put an arm around his lover.

"I'm sorry to hear that, though shouldn't your love matter only to you, and not what others think?" Blitzeel said, the couple looked at each at first they seemed annoyed, of course they know in the end their love is what matters, but they look at Blitzeel. They wanted to be mad but considered perhaps his race has no issues with love.

"We know that but just it sucks that we can't just be accepted for us and our love, we even have a brilliant little boy." the girl said with a simple smile.

"Don't mind my giant companion, he's an idiot but are you aware of his planet?" Albedo said tapping Blitzeel's face signaling to be quiet before he started to say something bad.

"Uh no...never seen anything like him…to be honest" the man said scratching his crystalline chin.

"It's cause his species were from Arburia. It was destroyed a few years ago." Albedo said, Blitzeel looked shocked, partly because he learned that the alien he was home planet was destroyed, but more that Albedo said something so depressing to the couple.

"I'm sorry about my friend. We'll go now. Please enjoy your day, and hope the best for you two." Blitzeel said with an awkward face as he stepped away from the couple.

"Uh...yeah you two...and sorry about your planet sir." the diamond man said hugging his lover. Blitzeel gave Albedo a cold look when they were away and Albedo looked back at him crossing his mini arms.

"What?"

"Not cool Albedo."

"I just thought they were being pointless worrying about others accepting their love, when your planet was destroyed about six or seven years ago."

"But you know very well that I didn't know that and it doesn't mean much to me…" Blitzeel whispered a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I was just putting things in perspective for them."

"You don't do people talk much do you.." Blitzeel mumbled as they reached the counter, the porcupine man gave a smile as he looked up.

"Hey there and welcome to Argit's Wares for Intergalactic affairs, my name is Argit and I am the manager and owner. What can I do for you?"

"Oh hello, see we are looking for uh...what do we need again Al?" Blitzeel asked looking at the Galvan on his shoulder before he jumped onto the desk looking at Argit.

"I need a Class 5 DNA stabilizer, a Nosedeenian class battery pack, three hundred nanothreads of Galvanic Mechamorph steel…" Albedo kept listing things off as Blitzeel walked off, he saw the couple with bags apparently they bought what they came for and were putting on strange white masks. Blitzeel watched in amazement as the masks on their face and their bodies seemed to shift into a tall muscular man with a strong jawline, and a slender woman in a long blue dress. The two held hands as they walked out he overheard them still talking.

"Do you think we could start a charity to help them?" the woman asked.

"Love its been years...I'm sure if they could've been helped the time had passed…" the man said and she sighed clinging to his arm as they left. Blitzeel had a sad smile and hoped the best for them as two other people start to come in, a tall man with a similar build to the diamond head man, except he had a goatee and slicked back hair, and some kind of wheeless skateboard tucked under his arm. Next to him was another man with a strong jaw, blond hair with red highlights. Blitzeel watched the two come in and as the blond got closer he noticed something. The smell of methane. The men got closer and the blonde was eyeing Blitzeel's chest. Blitzeel narrowed his eyes as he rolled up just as the blond reached for him.

"That's him!" the blonde yelled as fire erupted from his hand on the shell, flames scattering around the shelled being and his companion raised his board covering his face.

"Easy Vulgaz! You'll burn the store!" the man yelled at the other. Blitzeel scowled hearing that name. He spun around knocking both back and rolling out the door as the two chased him out. Blitzeel rolled faster as the stronger man tossed his board down it expanded revealing a mint blue material between the black of the board jumping on it and flying after the rolling alien. Vulgaz scowled ripping off the same kind of mask Blitzeel just saw that couple wearing revealing his alien form as he fired pillars of flames getting him airborne. Blitzeel bounced on the ground knocking into Vulgaz's friend and knocking him off the board as Blitzeel unfolded clinging to the hoverboard as it flew out of control.

"Get back here human!" Vulgaz shouted throwing another fireball at the board causing it to shatter.

"Not cool Vulgaz!" his friend yelled.

"Sorry Tetrax, but that criminal needs to go down." Vulgaz shouted as Blitzeel shifted into a ball crashing into Vulgaz. Tetrax though slammed his hands on the ground as crystals start to erupt from the ground knocking Blitzeel off Vulgaz. Blitzeel fell on his back and rolled a bit getting back in place, before he found Vulgaz smashing his methane smelling fist into him launching Blitzeel around, for Tetrax to bat him back. The two repeatedly smacked Blitzeel around like a game of tennis. Blitzeel opened up in an attempt to crash into Vulgaz but Tetrax jumped kneeing Blitzeel in the stomach, felt like a boulder just hit Blitzeel as he fell down the entrance of the store feeling weak and dizzy.

Blitzeel stumbled to his feet as he noticed Albedo with some device in hand that was sparking with energy attacked to some cylinder in his other hand. He approached Blitzeel and put the sparking device down.

"Grab this it'll put the Ultimatrix at full power!" Albedo yelled messing with a dial on the cylinder. Blitzeel looked at him tired and confused but nodded trusting him. His hand on the small device as electricity sparked into his body. He yelled in pain feeling like he was going to die from it all, the device fused to his chest starts to flash and he heard a voice from it.

"Evolutionary function online." the Ultimatrix said and Blitzeel looked at it and at Albedo.

"What was that?"

"Hit the Ultimatrix!"

"But I'm already an alien…"

"Just do it you simple minded fool!" Albedo yelled as the barely conscious Blitzeel saw Tetrax and Vulgaz coming at him. He was expecting another shock and pressed the device on his chest, feeling a wave of energy flowing through him. He felt strange, like he was transforming but unlike normal where he had felt his body crawl to change, this felt more soothing and slower despite it not. His shell turned metallic, spikes bulging out, his belly stiffening as well, and his teeth growing sharper. While the bodily shifts happened, he felt the damage he had obtain vanish, in fact he felt more energetic than ever before.

"What happened to me?" Blitzeel asked looking at his hands and Vulgaz and Tetrax pausing in shock.

"It's called going Ultimate. You turned into the perfected form of your body." Albedo said and Vulgaz eyes widened noticing the Galvan.

"Albedo!" Vulgaz yelled as his arm stretched out coming towards Albedo who leaped to safety, but the now ultimate Blitzeel with heightened reflexes catches the arm. He smirked and turned into his orb still holding Vulgaz's arm. Vulgaz looked nervously as Blitzeel rolled at a high speed his spikes digging into the ground as he crashed into Tetrax launching him two stories high and kept speeding dragging Vulgaz around. Vulgaz made some noises in what must be his native tongue but even without understanding it was clear it was some vulgar words. Blitzeel then made a sharp ninety degree turn slamming his victim into the wall. Blitzeel then fired several spikes from his body pinning Vulgaz's arms and legs to the wall of a building and Blitzeel started to rev up in place.

"Get ready for an Ultimate defeat!" Blitzeel said going at max speed before launching into his enemy, the high speed spinning spike ball slashes up Vulgaz's plant body and ripping up his body suit. Vulgaz let out a paid scream before his head drooped. Blitzeel uncurled and looked at him nervously. "Oh man...did I kill him?"

"His species is good at regenerating, you probably just knocked him out." Tetrax said walking up holding his arm clearly hurt, his body flickered showing he was another diamond humanoid like the man earlier with a cracked mask on. Blitzeel raised his clawed hands narrowing his eyes.

"You want to go down too buddy?"

"Nah, I don't really care about this job enough to fight you in this state. The jerk broke my favorite hoverboard anyways." Tetrax said as he walked over to Vulgaz. "Though if he asks do me a favor and say you knocked me out, last thing I need is him whining about not helping him more."

"Uh...okay…" Blitzeel said shutting his eyes and rolling back towards Albedo looking at him. Albedo with a stack of boxes next to him, he sat atop them with crossed arms and Argit counting the Taydens he was paid with a large grin.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you Mr. Albedo."

"Yes, now go get me one of those transport cubes so I can take this stuff home."

"Coming right up sir."" Argit said walking away as Blitzeel looked at the small Galvan, his body shifting back into his base Blitzeel form and stretching.

"That felt pretty awesome! Like a reboot!" Blitzeel said as the device on his chest started flashing, Albedo's eye twitched staring at Blitzeel as the icon on his chest started to flash red and making beeping.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIXED!" Albedo yelled loudly leaping up to the device and started rapidly pushing the icon gritting his teeth. Albedo noticed the later beeping that was slower, he was desperate smashing his head into the button. With a bright red flash, Kaiden was standing their with a teary eyed Albedo, that beeping was quickly becoming the song of failure for him. Albedo screamed in tongues and Kaiden awkwardly pat his back trying to comfort the six inch genious. "Why...won't it work...I spent so much time on it…"

""Your products sir." Argit said holding a cube with a red button on it. He smiled handing it to Kaiden with Albedo sobbing in his pocket.

"Thanks Mr. Argit. Sorry about any damages…"

"No problem kid, thanks to your buddy there I can buy a new store. Do come back." Argit said with a large grin before going inside again. Kaiden looked at Albedo and rubbed his head.

"Do you want to go to Mr. Smoothies and grab some smoothies?" Kaiden asked.

"..." Albedo looked up and mumbled, he looked up and sighed. "Do they have any insect flavors?"

"They recently put a grasshopper smoothie as a limited time deal."

"Are those the noisy pests that kept chirping last night?"

"Yes."

"I want two…"

"Sure thing buddy." Kaiden said with a smile as he took Albedo to the nearest Mr. Smoothie and get the drinks.

Vulgaz starts to wake up with Tetrax sitting in front of him with some bandaging on his injured arm. Vulgaz shook his head ripping his arm off to free it from the spike and regrowing his arm. He repeated the process and looked around now free.

"Where did the criminal go?" Vulgaz snarled as he looked at Tetrax. "Why are you still here?!"

"I got knocked out like you did. Though it is clear that you aren't good enough to do thisl"

"That was why I called you for help!" Vulgaz yelled as Tetrax stood up pulling out another board activating it, and hopping on.

"Well doesn't matter either way, I am going to find the Omnitrix wielder and getting them to deal with this." Tetrax said before casually flying off from an angry Vulgaz. Vulgaz clenched his fists and let out a loud yell as he blasted flames into the sky. He took a deep breath pulling his communicator off his chest again.

"Well before they come...I think I am going to call in a favor…" Vulgaz grumbled.


	3. Ultimate Relationships

Several days after Blitzeel and Albedo's trip to Argit's Wares. Kaiden woke up and put on his clothes for a day at school, he put his glasses on, covered his Ultimatrix with his shirt. He started to head for his bedroom door which had several grasshopper smoothie cups at it. Albedo had been having at least four a day since the Evolutionary feature was unlocked, he seemed upset but Kaiden was starting to get annoyed by all the trash he was making. His closet was full of boxes from Argit's wares most of them he had no idea what are they. He kicked the empty cup but he felt weight in it. The cup hit the wall and his eyes got wide expecting day old smoothie to splash out and make a mess but Albedo stumbled out apparently he fell asleep in some kind of a drunken stupor in the cup, the strangest thing about it was that he's watched Albedo drink smoothies he never got drunk before...but last night he was doing something.

"Did you make your Grasshopper smoothie alcoholic last night?" Kaiden asked as Albedo lazily waved his hand at him. "Man...it's almost been a week...you should get over it."

"You don't know what it's like…" Albedo mumbled. "I...am a...fa-fa...FAILURE!"

"Man...are you going to be okay...I need to go to school…" Kaiden asked squatting to look at Albedo who gave a thumbs up. Kaiden opened the door looking one last time at the drunken Galvan before going to school hoping he would be okay. A quick drive he found himself at his school with his friend Ash waiting fro him. She had long flowing muddy red hair, a cute button nose, a pair of deep blue eyes she was sitting on the edge of a ramp smiling and waving at Kaiden.

"Hey!" she said with a large smile, admittedly Kaiden had been avoiding her for the last week since he met Albedo, mostly because he was mad at her for letting him talk too long and get Jack and Daniel to chase him. He knew it was his fault for not figuring it out himself, but Ash should have stopped him they were friends for years she knew he had trouble. Was probably her means of trying to teach him how to be better at this but he didn't see it.

"Hello…" Kaiden mumbled, he felt himself being petty but he didn't think he should forgive her, he looked away as he walked past her. She kept up with him, she must have decided he had been on his own long enough. When she wanted his attention she almost always got it.

"So you…" Ash started sniffing him, she had wide eyes looking shocked. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, a friend was."

"What friend, other than me you don't have any friends."

"Because you are a possessive friend…"

"Protective" she corrected.

"Then why didn't you protect from Jack and Daniel?"

"You told Jack that alien would assume he was livestock."

"I did not!"

"You said 'Jack nice bull look, aliens will love it'"

"I meant that he had a cool bull tattoo and that idiot thought I was calling him a bull."

"I think you just forgot you aren't the best with your words and people." Ash said flicking the side of his head and he cringed, she chuckled at first till she noticed her finger hit him where he had a bandage, he had some blood come down, she looked down, must've been from when he lost his glasses. A bit of guilt for not helping him, but she couldn't help him… "So how you been?"

"I've been okay, made a new friend."

"Are they real?"

"YES!"

"Just because they exist in a game doesn't make them real Kaiden."

"It's a real person. His name is Alb...Al his name is Al.." Kaiden said, he didn't want to say Albedo in case it sounded fake. She rolled her eyes and the two went to class. Kaiden kept to his schoolwork, and did his best to make sure he didn't accidently activated the Ultimatrix. He did that once in the shower, he also wanted to not look at Ash as much as he could. Ever since they were little she loved to mess with me, it took them till they were thirteen for her to stop throwing mud at him, he never even figured out how she always found the mud and kept herself so clean, she must've carried water at all times back then. She would laugh at him when he felt like something tripped him but nothing was there when he looked, and she ruined his chance with the girl he liked in middle school when she started talking about aliens with Kaiden. Though admittedly hearing how much the girl hated talking about aliens, nerd stuff, and what a terrible person she became in high school, Ash did him a favor with that one. Kaiden looked out the window and noticed a slick black and green hotrod car parking in front of the school. Kaiden's attention was drawn to the front of the classroom when his teacher asked him to answer some questions on evolution, which thanks to Albedo explaining the Ultimatrix to him, wasn't too hard.

Outside of the school Keeva Levin stepped out of her hotrod car, she had long messy black hair, a padlock choker around her neck, a tight black shirt with a low cut and a white undershirt, she had worn down jeans and steel toed boots, and earring showing a circle with an hourglass icon inside similar to that of the Ultimatrix. Keeva reached in her pocket pulling out a round device with an hourglass icon on it as well opening it to expose a red circle inside, she pressed the button as Vulgaz soon appeared.

"Vulgaz I am at the location your beacon told me to go. Where is that partner you said you were getting?"

"I paid him good money, he will be there." Vulgaz snorted.

"Look I don't like doing this, I got a date with Sven tonight, me and him are going to his favorite diner and I want to impress him."

"You can go on your date AFTER you finish paying me back for helping you out of a lifetime sentence in the Null Void when you were a freak years ago." Vulgaz said, his tone was clearly full of hatred before he hung up. Keeva looked down for a moment, despite what Vulgaz and others thought she hadn't been a criminal in at least two years. She stopped illegal dealing, well mostly at least, and now was an honorary plumber with her boyfriend and his cousin. Bellwood was far from here so hopefully they won't hear about her attacking this criminal in a very violent means. Keeva sighed as she opened the hood of her car, exposing a Khoros-5 Engine block, made from Infinitium a material that should be unbreakable. She put her hand on the engine block pulling it back from a moment feeling the still warm engine she kissed her finger as she heard thrusters behind her.

Keeva turned and saw a tall purple armored alien, with several opening ports on the armor, a long helmet with a ring on the back, red markings possibly eyeholes across the top of its head and the bottom near where a mouth usually was. Keeva scowled, she knew this alien bounty hunter well, the two fought before but Keeva paid him off, her boyfriend tossed him in space and she herself broke his armor once with a Teydinite hammer she once made.

"Hello Sevenseven...how's the family." Keeva said through a forced smile as the alien looked at her and made various noises, Keeva barely understood sounds like he was happy that she asked and that his little sister Twotwo was doing well in dance school. Keeva faked interest for a bit before Sevenseven stopped talking about his sibling and opened up his clawed hand to reveal an image of Kaiden and Albedo. He made some gargling noise pointing at the boy and Keeva sighed. She nodded in confirmation as Sevenseven lowered his hand and took flight towards the school.

Keeva put her hand on the engine block now cooled as her hand started turning into the silver colored metal, she felt her skin cooling down and growing hard and tough. She watched as her clothes became Infinitium as well, she smiled at least she wouldn't risk destroying her clothes this time. As her hair and feet turned metal as well she wiggled her fingers and toes checking her movement to make sure she wasn't stiff from the shift. She shut the hood and cracked her knuckles. She was a violent kid, kind of still was, but she had prefered the dealer jobs she used to do with Argit before he started his business. She started walking towards the school, assault jobs like this never made her happy, but a Magister Plumber asked her to do this. Normally she'd get her boyfriend and bestfriend to help but, she and Vulgaz had a very bitter relationship. She wanted as little people in her life to know him. She opened the doors and moved in, Sevenseven said he would attack from above. Keeva looked at a clock, it was about time for the last class, meaning civilians would be leaving soon she just had to make sure the target stayed.

Keeva started to rush knowing the bell was going to ring looking through every class, she smiled seeing Kaiden talking in what looked like a biology class. She positioned herself behind some trash and sent the signal to Sevenseven who responded with a message letting her know he was in position. The two waited for a few moments before the bell rang and students filled the halls, Keeva did her best to hide behind the nearest trash, she waited patiently for Kaiden to come out when she felt something cold and wet land on her head causing her to shiver she clasped her hand tightly over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in surprise. A purple smoothie trickled down her forehead, she tried not to gag as she saw a grasshopper leg in it. What human willingly gets a grasshopper smoothie? She took the Mr. Smoothie cup that was dropped on her head, probably someone missed the trash and dropped it in shaking her head splattering the smoothie off of her but on the walls and trash near her. One of the best things of being metal, almost nothing messy sticks to her for long. She saw that Kaiden was about to step out, she was going to just knock him upside the head and run while Sevenseven retrieved him. It would be simple, in and out and ideally no one would identify her, granted would be hard to believe a metal woman came inside and kidnapped someone.

Just a little more she thought her right hand swelling into some kind of mallet, she grit her teeth staring as Kaiden was stopped talking to some girl. Crap...was he popular? Did he have a girlfriend? Is she involved? Keeva mumbled to herself as the two came out, Keeva prepared to move but found herself slipping on some purple ooze at her feet knocking the trash over and smashing her hammer right in front of Kaiden's feet.

Kaiden's eyes grew wide, Albedo had warned him of this. Some human alien wasn't really clear which, known as Osmosians could absorb energy and matter and replicate it, Kaiden saw the earring dangling on Keeva head and realized it looked somewhat similar to Vulgaz's. He grabbed his friend Ash's arm and started to sprint as Keeva looked up and cursed to himself putting her finger to her ear.

"Sevenseven, I failed to knock out the target! He is on the move! He has a civilian! Do not hurt her!" Keeva said as Sevenseven erupted through the windows glass shards scattering in the nearly abandoned classroom the frightened Biology teacher clinging to his chest screaming. Keeva cursed hearing that Sevenseven will take down the target even if a civilian had to be hurt. Keeva thumped down the hallway after Kaiden, Ash, and the alien catching up with them. She cursed in her head multiple times, she didn't want this to take long and wanted to do as little damage as possible, she didn't even really want to hurt Kaiden other than knocking him out for easy transport.

"Ash you go left I go right!" Kaiden shouted as they started to come to a T. Sevenseven blasted a hole in the right flying through hoping to cut them off. Ash pulled her friend's arm and made him go left with her.

"No you are coming with me you idiot!"

"I can stop this! You need to get somewhere safe!" Kaiden yelled as keeva turned the corner creating spikes on her feet so she wouldn't slide much from the harsh turn she made. Kaiden lifted his sleeve slightly up and Keeva noticed some kind of green gauntlet.

"What is that?" She said to herself as Kaiden pushed a protesting Ash into a bathroom and he quickly slammed the arm with a gauntlet on the wall as the door shut and she was no longer visible. Keeva paused as a green flash happened, she shielded her eyes.

"Tigerage!" a deep growling voice snarled, Keeva lowered her arms and scowled. Where a human once was now stood an Appoplexian, a strong looking one too, he had large muscles, a tiger like fur pattern, two meaty hands with sharp claws on the back of the hands, a pair of tight shorts on, a champion style belt with the Ultimatrix icon on it, and a tall mohawk, on the vicious face.

"Oh crap…" Keeva muttered, she may be indestructible but she still could feel pain as Tigerage approached her. Keeva gave a nervous smile as Tigerage starred in her face growling.

"Let me tell you something metal osmosian woman! Tigerage does not appreciate you attacking Tigerage at his school! Tigerage will now teach you some manners!" Tigerage shouted in her face forcing Keeva to cover her ears. A shouting appoplexian was something you didn't want to be next to, she nearly went deaf once watching a sports game with a few of them. Tigerage pulled back his fist as Keeva saw it raising her arms in front of her face. The fist smashed into her arms propelling her back, she would've been airbound if she didn't make those spikes. She scowled a scratch from his claw on her forearm, she made her hammer bigger and charged screaming at Tigerage uppercutting him with it launching him back and leaping towards him. Tigerage smirked rolling onto his hands and jumping with his arms kicking her in the stomach and knocking her through the ceiling to the next floor. Tigerage then jumped up after her to continue the fight.

Sevenseven having realized Kaiden didn't go down the right like he announced was flying down to catch up, he noticed the rubble from the fight and saw the hole deducing that they started a fight and must have gone up a floor. He moved to go up at high speed, but found he wasn't getting closer to the wall.

"Going somewhere?" a feminine voice said as Sevenseven made a confused sound looking behind to the strange sight of a teenage human girl was holding him by his ankle. Sevenseven went full thrust but she didn't budge. Sevenseven apologized for what he was about to do as he pulled out a blaster firing three shots into her chest, but they went straight through hitting the wall.

"Oh you are going to be sorry Sotoraggian…." she said and swung Sevenseven around like a toy she was mad at. Sevenseven shrieked gripping whatever he could and tried kicking the girl off of him. Sevenseven morphed a hand into a blade swinging and cutting of her hand.

"AHH my hand!" she screamed gripping her wrist and Sevenseven looking at her with caution. Just as he feared the stump of her arm started to form a purple sludge until she had her hand again. "Kidding."

Sevenseven let out an unenthusiastic sound, he knew what she was but he didn't think he would have to use those weapons on such a simple job. He was going after a human, and a Galvan. Sevenseven cursed himself for not being better prepared as Ash pulled back her fist it swelling up and hardening. Sevenseven tried to evade but as he did he found a wad of purple sludge smacking him in the faceplate, he tried removing it but found himself swatted down. His faceplate cracking as he whined diverting power to his thrusters as he retreated. Ash retracted her giant hand and scowled.

"Does Kaiden have an alien bounty?" she asked herself as she ran for the stairs. She had to go help Kaiden but she didn't want him to learn the truth. She had no idea how he was causing all that damage with the metal woman, but she knew he was doomed by himself.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO SLEEP METAL OSMOSIAN WOMAN!" Tigerage roared repeatedly punching Keeva in the face. Keeva grit her teeth and kicked him off regaining her footing. She was so glad she chose her engine block to pull from instead of just steel. Tigerage would've ripped the metal off of her easily otherwise. Tigerage let out a roar, and Keeva did the same before the two grappled. Keeva quickly regretted that, she got hung up in the fight and forgot that Appoplexians while short tempered, where master wrestlers and grapplers. Tigerage grinned and rolled her in a position on the ground, her leg between his as he squeezed and gripped her foot.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING METAL OSMOSIAN WOMAN! TIGERAGE IS THE GREATEST CHAMPION AND TIGERAGE WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Tigerage roared again adding pressure causing Keeva to bite her lip and form spikes on her leg forcing Tigerage to release her with a yelp.

"The name is Keeva, you overgrown hairball…" Keeva grunted, she retracted her spikes and swelled up her fists, and gave them spiked knuckles. "No more nice girl…"

"TIGERAGE WILL SHOW YOU NO MORE NICE GIRL...ER GUY!" Tigerage yelled as he pushed the button on his belt.

"Wait can you transform while in alien form?" Keeva asked with some confusion as green energy spread out over Tigerage. Tigerage grew at least another foot bigger, he was hunched over, a cape of black fur formed behind him, the fur on his head grew giving him a mask like expression, his already large muscles swelled to even larger size, his wrist claws doubled in size and had a partner now, while on his hands his nails had become sharp claws of their own. Three spikes grew from his shoulder and back, spikes jutted out from his elbow and his belt had become a gold spiked version with the X prongs out of the Ultimatrix. Tigerage let out a mighty roar that shook the hallway. "NOW YOU FACE THE ULTIMATE TIGERAGE!"

Keeva's eyes grew wide but stood strong, she solidified her body more, she could tell he was stronger, but what made her most unsettled is through the fight Tigerage was pretty good at hitting her but unable to break the metal, and she was good at hurting him little by little. Though now he showed no sign of injury anymore, in fact he looked better then when they start. She raised her arms in a boxing stance like her stepfather taught her, she was focusing on defense and fast hits now she did not want to risk being in close quarters with an 'ultimate' Appoplexian. Tigerage sprinted towards her, his speed was surprising given his extra size, his bike spikes start to tear up the ceiling and he had his arms and claws outstretched slashing through the lockers like they were wet tissue paper. Ultimate Tigerage let out another powerful roar, making Keeva feel sick the infinitum seemed to be enhancing the vibrations and making her stomach uneasy. Didn't help that the roar was loud enough it was cracking glass. She raised her arms to defend as Tigerage pulled for another mighty punch, Keeva at the last moment realized the danger and rolled out of his way, the wrist claws scraping her and to her horror saw that the infinitium was not just given a simple scratch, there was a cut. Any deeper and Keeva's metal armor would've been shredded and possibly Keeva herself. Keeva tried to jump back but screamed in pain as Tigerage clamped his mighty jaws on her leg. He started rolling his head around smashing her in the ground. Keeva felt like a puppy's chew toy. Keeva tried to spike up her leg again but Tigerage bit harder and the pain stopped her as she screamed more. Keeva formed both her hands into the toughest and sharpest hammers should could smalling them both on Tigerage's sides, he grunted dropping Keeva but barely looked harmed. Keeva looked at him terrified as Ash came around the corner stopping in shock at the evolved appoplexian and the hurt osmosian woman. Tigerage snarled seeing her and sighed, he gripped Keeva by her metal shirt lifting it up accidently ripping it slightly to Keeva's disappointment.

"LET ME TELL YOU WHAT KEEVA THE METAL OSMOSIAN! ULTIMATE TIGERAGE IS FEELING MERCIFUL! SO WHY DON'T YOU TUCK YOUR TAIL AND RUN HOME AND NEVER LET ULTIMATE TIGERAGE HAVE TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Tigerage roared this time the windows shattered for sure, even breaking the light bulbs overhead. In the darkness while Tigerage looked up in confusion Keeva smashed her hammer hands on his, she didn't think it would knock him out, but it was enough to let him let go and she fled.

Ultimate Tigerage snarled and foamed at the mouth, he wanted to chase her down, he wanted to beat her into a metallic ooze, he had offered her mercy and she still attacked him. Tigerage was about to hunt her down and wouldn't let her go this time. He took a step and stopped. What was he thinking? Was he going to try and murder her? For what attacking out of fear? He won, he didn't need to go after her. Tigerage touched his belt as he reverted back to normal Tigerage.

"Whoa...Ultimate Tigerage is really aggressive…" Tigerage mumbled, he wasn't sure but he felt even as an Appoplexian like Tigerage; Ultimate Tigerage was abnormally aggressive. He looked down and looked at his hands, his single claws were back but he noticed some blood. He had a shameful face, he didn't want to go that far...he was glad he could stop himself before he went any farther.

"What did you do with Kaiden!" a familiar voice yelled, Tigerage looked up to see his friend Ash standing there, but she seemed angry and scared.

"Let me tell you something Ashley D. Mann, Tigerage...has some explaining to do…" Tigerage said sounding calm at least for an appoplexian, but a tone of sadness. He gestured for her to follow him as he leaped down the hole. She jumped onto his back still mad.

"If you did something to Kaiden I will end you!" she snarled, Tigerage shivered, he had never heard her so mad, not just because he was an alien, but in his entire life. He HAD to explain to her now, she sounded like she would kill Tigerage otherwise, and after returning from ultimate a lot of his wounds returned, and the pain from the ultimate's sides from the hammer smash was still there. Tigerage though powered through the pain taking them to a remote area not far no more than ten minutes away. Tigerage's ultimatrix started beeping and flashing red and he smiled.

"Let me tell you something, Ash D. Mann in a few moments you will see Kaiden Max Rotner the tenth and he will explain to you." Tigerage said pulling her off as she scowled at him clearly losing her patience. Tigerage stared at her and started to snicker, he felt like he was holding an angry child...no an angry puppy. She was adorable, her cute features didn't match her serious face at all. She looked like she was faking it. Tigerage put her down still laughing as the beeping grew louder.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" she shouted as their was a flash of red light. When her eyes readjusted she looked dumbfounded to see her lifelong friend Kaiden, barely hurt maybe a few scuffs and minor bruises but that at most was all that was there. He was laying in the dirt laughing still, and the Ultimatrix with it's red icon visible to her. She looked at him confused and looked for Tigerage until she paused.

"The omnitrix?" she whispered.

"You say something Ash?" Kaiden asked as he wiped a tear from his laughter off his cheek. She relaxed herself and gave a sweet friendly smile more natural for her face, the same kind that Kaiden was used to seeing.

"Yeah, I said tell me everything!" she said with excited joy. Perhaps she should tell him her secret, but she needs to know his secrets first…

"Yeah...I guess I should…"

Later that night, at the best french restaurant in Bellwood, Keeva sat nervously at a table, she had some bandages on her arms where Tigerage had hurt her, she bit her lip, her messy hair was freshly washed smelling like strawberries, and tied up in a nice ponytail with a blue ribbon, and wore a nice blue dress. She looked nervously at her bandages, she had already made up a story about how she got hurt while working, but wasn't sure what to say. Then she heard the door open and looked and blushed seeing her boyfriend Sven Tennyson. The tall red haired young man scanned the room. He wore a nice suit, with a tie with a black cat pin on it. Keeva LOVED that pin. He smiled seeing his date waving and coming up to her and kissing her cheek. Keeva was older than Sven, but you wouldn't guess it from how mature he was, he was so confident and thankfully he ordered in perfect french for Keeva. She didn't really care for the food, loved the sweets but didn't care about french food. She was here for him and only him. She reached down to the table and grabbed a blue wrapped present with extra tape form where she messed up. She blushed darkly as Sven placed a nice black box with an expensive jewelry company on it as he opened it exposing a golden charm bracelet with various icons, a diamond, a padlock, the cat pin Sven was wearing, a car, a heart, and the icon her earring had. That company was infamous for ripping people off, Sven was smart so he could've gone somewhere cheaper but...those custom charms each something to her. Keeva rubbed her joyful tears as she heard her boyfriend speak.

"Happy three year anniversary Keeva." Sven said with a blushing smile. Keeva happily put the charm braclet on and looked at him blushing as she looked at her present.

"I'm sorry I am not very good at this stuff…" She mumbled putting the poorly wrapped present on the table, but Sven just gave a calm charming smile as he opened it. Inside was a gold chain with a key attached. He lifted it looking confused, he didn't wear jewelry, he was aware that if Keeva wanted to make something she could do something better than this. So there MUST be some kind of meaning to it otherwise, why would his girlfriend give him such an odd gift when last year she got him the tie which he was wearing though she likely doesn't realize he wore it for her.

"It's the key." She said blushing playing with her new charms.

"I can tell but key to what?"

"The key to my padlock, and my heart…" Keeva said her head was so hot you could fry and egg, and her face so red you'd think she was a Tetramand. Sven blushed darkly as well seeing his girlfriend's padlock choker she usually wore. He happily put it on around his neck and held her hands.

"You are the best girl I have ever met Keeva." he said making her cover her face in embarrassment. They had been dating for three years now but he kept making her feel like it was the first date, he just seemed so cool and attractive to her. Sven's tone though changed from joy to worry. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Keeva asked lowering her hands to see his eyes locked on the bandages on her arm. "Oh...I got hurt while working…"

"Let me see then." Sven said getting up coming over to look at it, he was very caring and protective. Add in he was studying to become a doctor he never let Keeva go without getting any injury examined. Keeva opened her mouth to argue but sighed, she never wins them with him so she agrees to submit. She removes the bandages it was just some bruising no big deal. "Keeva what happened?"

"What I told you it was a work injury." Keeva said with a nervous laugh, Sven had turned on his serious voice. The only thing worse than that is when he was angry, nothing scared her more than when someone angers her, she'd rather fight Ultimate Tigerage in a ten round cage match than an angry Sven; thankfully he was never that mad with her.

"You did not get this injury from working on cars."

"Why do you say that." Keeva said as Sven took her arm, gently but firm. She blushed and he pointed at it. Her eyes widened with surprise. She didn't notice it but the bandages were starting to pool with some blood, where she thought was just a bruise from getting hit, there was a cut a jagged cut. A cut that she would've only gotten from the fight with Tigerage. "It's just a cut sweetie…"

"I can sense someone's mana. Someone attacked you and did this to you. I want to know who." Sven said looking up, his eyes were glowing purple. Keeva looked down, and sighed.

"I'll tell you but...can we just enjoy our anniversary love? I don't want this to become a vengeful night…"

"...i'm sorry, I just...get so upset when someone hurts you."

"I can handle myself." Keeva said wrapping her arm up again.

"I know...but I love you and I want to protect you from everything I can." Sven said looking at his girlfriend. She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too sweetie and I feel the same. Now look our food is here." Keeva said as the waiter came with their servings.


	4. Ultimate danger is coming

Kaiden and Ash smiling and talking, the two were heading back from school. Kaiden had a few scrapes and bruises, when he turns into an alien and goes ultimate he heals and a lot of the damage goes away but not all. Kaiden had explained his situation and the Ultimatrix. Withholding some details. Ash was a good friend, but only so much trust for his friend who loved to mess with him.

Ash was mocking him for his 'cat breath' when he was Tigerage, and Kaiden trying to stop her and failing. The two stopped though outside of Kaiden's home when they saw what looks like a vacuum cleaner being ridden by a grey humanoid frog was going nuts in the front yard.

"Albedo!" Kaiden yelled running up and scooping up the Galvan who still looked like he was in a drunken haze. "How long have you been drunk?"

"I need more grasshopper smoothies!" Albedo said

"You've had enough buddy. You need to get over this…" Kaiden said as he looked at Ash. "Can you grab the vacuum?"

"Sure. lead the way." Ash said picking up the vacuum cleaner which made lots of cricket chirps which she stared in confusion. "Uh.."

"I'll deal with it later…" Kaiden sighed as the three went inside. Kaiden put Albedo in his bed and sat at the desk, Ash snickered as Kaiden started scolding the tiny genius, it was like a parent scolding a child, even funnier since from what Kaiden said Albedo was the smart one. Ash started to look around, and noticed another box. She walked over and notice what looked a bit like the plunger in the Omnitrix, but as she got closer Albedo jumped in front of her. Seems to be Kaiden's talking to sobered him up, he kicked the box away and crossed his arms.

"So you are the infamous Ash. Kaiden has said a lot about you." Albedo said narrowing his eyes. Ash narrowed hers back, she didn't trust the little alien. Something felt weird she just wasn't sure. The feeling though was mutual.

"Yup, life long friend of your 'guard' whose kindness you are taking advantage of." She said as Kaiden went downstairs for snacks. When Kaiden shut the door, Ash quickly grabbed Albedo, he tried to pry himself out but her grip was oddly steel like, he even tried to bite but got a mouthful of sludge he spat out.

"What are you?" Albedo asked as she smirked.

"I have my own secrets little guy, now what do you want with my friend?" Ash asked narrowing her eyes.

"He is my guard."

"Yet they were attacking HIM."

"Well my guess is that my attackers know he is the danger so likely want to make sure he is out of the…." Albedo stopped, he felt her grip tightening, part of him was curious sense he wasn't seeing her muscles moving in a manner that should cause more pressure on his toros; yet she was putting him on the edge of unable to breathe.

"Think carefully bug breath…" Ash said. Her tone was significantly harsher than before.

"Ease up savage and I will tell you!"

"Not how this works." Ash said as Albedo felt it harder to breathe.

"Stop. I just...I didn't mean to put him in danger." Albedo wheezed..

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN TO DO!" Ash snarled.

"Okay...technically I did when I made him my guard, but he had the most powerful weapon the Ultimatrix."

"That was incomplete."

"Yeah we fixed it."

"No you at most upgraded it."

"Okay I am working on it...he's been a good test subject."

"Test subject?!" Albedo let out a squeak of pain.

"Sorry...but isn't he happy!" Albedo pleaded as Ash's grip loosened.

"What?"

"Well look at this room, he loves aliens, and not only does he know they are real, he talks to them and can become them. Can you provide him that?" Albedo yelled. Ash stared at him, she wanted to say yes, but she didn't think so. She looked at him and at a picture on the wall of her and Kaiden from his birthday a few years ago. Kaiden was always weird and had trouble fitting in, Ash was his only REAL friend until recently. Numerous people have gotten close to him, and each of them she learned they were taking advantage of his kind nature. They stopped messing with him when she found out.

"Hey guys I got some snacks and drinks." Kaiden started to open the door with a smile. He had two bowls of chips, and a couple of dip and one bowl had grasshopper legs in it. "By the way cleaned the vacuum cleaner and made a special dip for you Albedo."

"Thank you very much Kaiden. Would you let me down Ashly." Albedo said with a foced smile to her, she mimicked his smile putting him down. Albedo hoped over and broke a chip to be more manageable for him and dipped it in the special homemade dip. He took a bit and had an excited smile, the taste was perfect at least for a Galvan. He looked surprised at his human comrade. "How did you create such a perfected dip for me?"

"Well...I went Mini Brain and taste tested and used my brain to figure out how to best simulate galvan food as much as I could at least." Kaiden said shyly showing his red light on his Ultimatrix. Albedo first was angry, he called his Galvan form MINI Brain. He sighed figuring Kaiden was referring to size and not intelligence; though compared to his intellect Kaiden would probably always be dumb.

Ash happily started munching some chips, Kaiden always could figure out the ideal thing for her. She eyed Albedo wondering what he would do about it. She shook her head and looked at her friend.

"So Kaiden, this guy Vulgaz really hates you two huh?"

"Yeah, and if those two that attacked me at school, the Osmosian and whatever that armored thing was is linked to Vulgaz, that Stink Flower. Then he might be out to get me now." Kaiden said between chips.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Ash asked.

"Well Kaiden could go on the attack if he wanted, and perhaps we could trap him in the Null Void." Albedo said rubbing his chin.

"Null Void?" Ash and Kaiden asked.

"Did I not explain that to you?" Albedo asked as Kaiden shook his head. Albedo scratched his head thinking of a good way to explain to simple humans. "It is an alternate reality the Galvans discovered. It has been used by many for some to be immigrants, and others used it as a penal colony."

"So you're saying we will send him to another dimensional prison?" Kaiden asked raising a brow.

"Why haven't you done that?"

"Because we need a Null Void Projector to put something in it." Albedo said before yawning. "I can probably rig one up, but it will take some time."

"Take your time Albedo, I think I can fight him off long enough." Kaiden said tossing a chip in his mouth.

"What! That's not fair, you could spend a year making that thing, but Kaiden may have to fight off aliens daily!" Ash yelled standing up giving the tiny alien the meanest look she can do.

"Well...I can make one faster if we go to the store."

"Argit's Wares?"

"Yes Kaiden, it is the nearest and most likely to provide us with what I need for a one time Null Void Projector."

"Only one time?" Ash asked.

"Look do you want it done fast, or do you want it done for efficiency?"

"I don't see either being an issue, just don't miss." Kaiden said and Ash looked at him with scorn. She sighed and looked at Albedo.

"Fine...we'll go get you your parts, but this has to be done as soon as possible. I don't like Kaiden risking his life so much."

"I can keep care of myself Ash…"

"I know...just...I don't like you getting hurt."

"He'll be fine! He wields the Ultimatrix!" Albedo said as he started licking his dip bowl clean.

"You already finished it?!" Kaiden said with shock.

"So how about we head out now I still got Taydens."

"How much cash do you have Albedo?" Kaiden asked as albedo hopped on his shoulder.

"More then enough."

"Where do you get it? Do you have a job?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I had a job a very well paying one before I fled here."

"Well either way let's go i'll drive." Kaiden said pulling out his car keys.

"NO BLITZEEL!" Albedo demanded.

"I know, just a ride in the car." Kaiden said not wanting Albedo to be mad at him again. Ash followed her friend down and got into his simple old car he got from his dad. One quick trip to the store, he parked his car and Ash stepped out of the car looking confused at the sign, was this really some alien warehouse? She saw it almost every other day, she just assumed it was some stupid sign. Kaiden with Albedo on his shoulder come in. Argit is behind his desk working on something looking away to see Ash and Kaiden. He sighed expecting screams as they looked around Ash showed uneasy expression at a large four armed red man with four eyes behind some strange glasses, and another alien being some kind of humanoid rooster. Kaiden and Albedo walked up to the desk. Argit looked up.

"Can I...wait a minute…" Argit said with surprise looking at Albedo. He looked to his side and leaned in. "Look you got to get out of here Mr. Albedo…"

"Why is that?" Albedo asked crossing his arms.

"That Methanosian that attacked you and that Arburian Pelarota friend of yours, he is here he and some friends are in the back they just bought some pretty high class stuff from me. In fact...some may not have been completely legal…" Argit whispered biting his lip worried that they will hear him. "Please you got to…"

"And when we next see that punk and the criminal we will take them down!" an unfortunately familiar voice said as a door open. Kaiden looked over seeing it was Vulgaz, Sevenseven was behind him but behind him was a new alien. Kaiden hide behind a display looking at the new member of Vulgaz's forces. She stood at nearly seven feet tall, she had strange bubbling sacks over holes were her ears would be if she had any. Her olive green skin had some light brown patches, her head had no hair but instead long tentacles draped over her broad shoulders, she had red armor on and the same symbol strapped to her shoulder. Her solid red eyes and her black lips were scrunched in an unhappy expression.

"Oh no not her…" Albedo grumbled clinging to kaiden.

"You know her?"

"Yeah...she at least was Azmuth's assistant…" he said as he looked around the corner pulling his small head back when she looked in their direction.

"Her name is Myaxx, she is a Chimera Sui Generis, she is smarter then she looks and stronger too. She helped Azmuth with his projects but was also his bodyguard for a few years."

"Was?"

"She left him for some time, got arrested because she sold some stealth tech to pirates." Albedo said looking again seeing her approaching as Kaiden started to roll through the dial of his Ultimatrix. Blitzeel? No, too likely to be knocked around again. Tigerage? No his ultimate is too hostile, he could kill people. Mini Brain was too small. Frostwing might work. He slammed the plunger down.

Kaiden felt the familar surge that was the start of his transformation, his ribcage began to expand, his bones hardening, he felt himself grow taller, skin turning to scales, a tail sprouted from his body as where Kaiden was now stood a leathery humanoid dinosaur standing about twelve feet tall his head pressed on the ceiling but barely. Must be thanks to Argit designing the building for numerous races.

"Giga-Dino!" he growled with his green flash.

"You idiot!" Albedo shrieked as the others look at him. Vulgaz gave a grin aiming his finger.

"There is that punk who took the device!" Vulgaz shouted as Sevenseven drew two energy blasters and four cables with blasters on the end stretch out of his back, Myaxx stared at the Ultimatrix on the Vaxasaurian chest. She narrowed her eyes leaping in the air kicking the giant in the head.

"The Omnitrix is not for criminal scum!" Myaxx snarled repeatedly kicking Giga-Dino. He grunted with each kick and swung his hand gripping her leg tossing her away. Albedo ran for cover as Sevenseven opened fire.

"That's it...you are going down!" Giga-Dino snarled stomping his foot causing Sevenseven to stagger, several items fall off their shelves. Vulgaz held up both his hands as he fired giant plumes of heat. Giga-Dino snarled at the flames, his body started to swell. He grew larger stegosaurus like plating grew down his spin on his head, and tail. His back pressed on the ceiling causing it to crack.

Albedo leaped around piecing together tech, mumbling numerous things to himself about it. Sevenseven moved to get a better look and paused seeing Ash. he grinned under his helmet lowering his guns and holding up his wrist as a jet of flame came out at her. Ash rolled away biting her lip feeling the heat. She looked towards Giga-Dino who was busy swatting at Myaxx and trying to stomp her and Vulgaz. She saw Albedo working on a device, maybe the Null Void projector. She grinned looking at Sevenseven.

"Come on big guy, let's take it outside." Ash said swerving around and gripping Sevenseven by the wrist moving his arm so his next jet of flame goes to the ceiling igniting it. She squeezed breaking the device on his wrist, fuel dripping out before she tossed him over her shoulder outside the window. She then leaped out landing on his head.

Argit ducked and hid under his desk as Myaxx crashed next to him. Argit gave a gasp of shock, but she leaped back into the battle. Moments later a Giga-Dino patting flames off himself stomps the desk by accident. Argit scrambled away the fight was getting more aggressive, his store was on fire, aliens causing damage, Galvan stealing his stuff to make who knows what.

"Do I need to go ultimate!" Giga-Dino snarled slamming his fist into Vulgaz smashing him into the wall. Myaxx jumped on his chest putting her claws on his Ultimatrix.

"Master command 001- user 002 Myaxx!" Myaxx yelled, the Ultimatrix started to flash green. Giga-Dino looked at it confused.

"What are you doing!" Giga-Dino shouted as the Ultimatrix stopped beeping.

"User not recognized." it said.

"What?! The Omnitrix has me as a...unless…" Myaxx said as Giga-Dino tossed her down. He didn't like what was happening he didn't like the Ultimatrix beeping from what she says. Giga-Dino slaps her away hitting the device as he feels the ultimate surge. His leathery hide turned dark green, a black shell formed spikes forming on his shell, chin, head, and spine. His tail swelled generating a large black sphere with spikes. His hands and feet grew claws, barrels appear around his knuckles, a large horn formed on his nose as his body grew even larger ripping through the roof. Myaxx scowled.

"That is not the Omnitrix like you said it was Vulgaz!" Myaxx yelled.

"Of course it is!"

"The Omnitrix cannot do that!" Myaxx snarled as Giga-Dino looked at the two confused. The two got close to each other angry. "You lied to me! You manipulative piece of Ziboson dung!"

"Uh...are we still fighting?" Giga-Dino asked as Vulgaz looked at him.

"Yes, you are still to be captured and punished for your deeds criminal!" Vulgaz shouted.

"Criminal? What crime did I perform?"

"Possession of stolen technology, and assaulting a Plumber!"

"I have never attacked a plumber, they are very helpful people."

"Wait...does he not….Vulgaz did you never tell him what he was doing?!" Myaxx snarled picking him up. "You been sicking people on that human without even doing anything!"

"It doesn't matter he is no good piece of crap working with that damned Albedo!" Vulgaz yelled.

"I'll see you stripped of your-" before Myaxx finished her sentence. A red beam of light hit the two. Myaxx looked over and saw Albedo holding a strange camera like device that was mixed together with various alien devices. It was shooting a red beam she scowled and lifted her claw doing a very vulgar gesture aimed at Albedo as the two aliens found themselves turned into wisps of themselves and vanished. Albedo gave a triumphant fist pump before his device exploded.

"What happened…" Giga-Dino asked as he started shrinking.

"I purged our enemies to the Null Void Dimension." Albedo said polishing his knuckles on his shirt. Argit gritting his teeth and walking up to them.

"Will you be paying for the damages?" Argit asked, Kaiden returned to his human form.

"Sorry sir...we'll pay for the damages right Albedo?"

"What but…" Albedo saw a stern look from Kaiden. His Ultimatrix didn't time out, he must have willingly turned back to normal. If Kaiden wanted too he probably could transform again. "Fine I will pay."

"Good...now I will be waiting for you outside." Kaiden said as he saw Ash sitting on the sidewalk wiping sweat off her brow shards of Sevenseven's arm laid around her as the alien bounty hunter fled in the distance with a damaged jetpack.

"You okay Kaiden?" Ash asked panting a bit standing up.

"Yeah...but are you? I didn't even realize you got involved in the fight...how did you win?" Kaiden asked seeing Sevenseven barley.

"I got my secrets Kaiden. So what happened?"

"Broke Argit's store, Albeto sent Vulgaz and that tentacle head to the Null Void. though...something was weird I heard from her…"

"I swear if you are about to tell me you have fallen for an alien squid girl I am hitting you."

"I...wha...WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT FIRST?!" Kaiden yelled blushing.

"I see you with aliens, you probably got a Xeno fetish." she said looking away grumbling.

"You are just making me sound bad now."

"Maybe…" She turns her head to him giving a cocky smile. "So tell me what it was."

"The tentacle headed one, Albedo called her Myaxx."

"Your ex?"

"No, MY-AXE, not my ex."

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Anyways. She did something to the Ultimatrix."

"What? Are you okay? Are you going to blow up?" Ash asked worry increasing with each question.

"Relax i'm fine...you've been really worried about me recently…"

"Well I care about you stupid!" Ash said her face felt hot suddenly.

"I care about you too, now the Ultimatrix didn't register this master command thing she tried. Saying she was unregistered but she claimed she was in something called the Omnitrix."

"Omnitrix? What is that?"

"I'm not sure, I guess something similar to the Ultimatrix...Albedo said she worked as Azmuth's assistant for some time. That was his rival. Perhaps they made a similar device to Albedo?"

"I guess that's possible. I mean we only know what Albedo has told you, right? As far as we know this is like tennis shoes on his planet." Ash said and Kaiden chuckled a bit. "What?"

"Sorry just imagining an ad. 'Are you tired of being six inches, do you wish it didn't take you a year to cross the city on foot? Have no fear the Ultimatrix is here.~'" he sang smiling as Ash seemed not as amused by his behavior.

"This is serious Kaiden…"

"Okay...but yeah what if there is another one of these things on Earth?" Kaiden said looking at the Ultimatrix. "Maybe Azmuth is after it because with it he could maybe upgrade this Omnitrix…"

"Then we should make sure it stays out of his hands then shouldn't we Kaiden." Ash said giving him a determined look.

"Yeah, I agree...but seriously mind telling me how you won that fight?"

"Same way I did at school."

"Wait you fought him at the school when?!"

"When you fought the metal woman while as that tiger dude." Ash said looking around as Albedo walked out of the barley standing building pushing a box of objects. "What is all that?"

"It's some of the damaged goods we caused and what I wanted. Though good news Kaiden, with this all I need is the Bicenthium Alloy and we should be able to finish my project." Albedo said with a grin. Kaiden smiled picking up the box for his friend.

"And that will be here by Monday! This is great!" Kaiden said carrying it back, Ash watched as Albedo hopped in he gave her one last cold look before slinking deep into the box and started tinkering.

"I think...I will see you later Kaiden…" Ash said as she pulled out her phone and googled 'Aliens' she was going to do some research and see if she could find anything.

Night has fallen since Vulgaz was sent to the Null Void. Kaiden was in a deep sleep, both his arms under a pillow oblivious to the sparking from under his bed. Albedo with a Galvan sized welder was standing by a red device, with a cylinder opening in it and a Ultrimatrix plunger on it. He dusted his hands and grinned. Everything was almost ready for his plan, all he needed now was the Bicenthium Alloy and he can do what he has been working days for.

Keeva and Sven sat in a car, Keeva was driving. The two had a lovely anniversary followed by a special time together at her place, the two were holding hands and wearing each other's gifts. Sven had talked her into investigating the person that hurt her, she even gave in telling him the full story. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't just her and Sven like she had hoped. She looked in her mirror seeing sleeping in the backseat, was a teenager with brown hair, a green jacket with the number 10 in white, and a strange green watch with an hourglass icon instead of a clockface. Keeva let out a sigh, she thought this kind of thing was done with but she was a little happy the crew was back together, and this time they were coming after the wielder of the Ultimatrix, with the wielder of the Omnitrix.


	5. The Ultimate Brain

Today was the day, the Iron was arriving, with them Albedo could finish his project and he was now double checking it in the early hours of the morning. Kaiden was still in a deep sleep his Ultimatrix gauntlet wearing arm dangled over the edge of his bed, he was mumbling in his sleep but Albedo had tuned it out to just be nonsense. He with a makeshift screwdriver he had was tightening a piece of the red device he was working on underneath Kaiden's bed.

"Just another turn and the calibrations should be right for the-" Albedo said to himself as he turned it harder, perhaps too hard given green lightning sparked out of it. Albedo covered his eyes and jumped out of the way as the bolt lunges towards him. He looked to see the damage of the bolt given that something was going to get a burn. It wasn't as simple as that the lightning was ricocheting around the room. Albedo looked worried following it, he leaped onto Kaiden's bed tugging the cover. It may not be great but it would at least partially shield the human. Albedo grumbled as he pulled the blanket more, it was surprisingly heavy but Albedo was succeeding in pulling it. He draped Kaiden with the blanket and flopped on the pillow grumbling to himself. Why did he help Kaiden? He was a lower being not even really worth his intellect or time, he should just take the Ultimatrix but the idiot 'accidentally' broke the release mechanism and without a proper lab it would be far too difficult for him to remove it or repair the feature without surgically removal and Kaiden would never stay still for that. Albedo looked at the human who was sleeping peacefully oblivious of the bolt still zipping around. Albedo started to count how long till he heard the bolt bounce around again, it seemed to be every other second at most. He started to get from under the blanket as he heard a loud BZRT!

"What was that?" Albedo asked he no longer heard the bolt of energy, he jumped around the room looking for the noise till he noticed a faint sparking. He looked at Kaiden with wide eyes, while most of Kaiden was covered by the blanket the bolt struck his arm, or more accurately the Ultimatrix that was hanging over the edge. Albedo rushed up to it to inspect, even fiddling with the dial. "No physical damage on the outside, perhaps something with one of the aliens? Galvan, Vaxasaurian, Arburian Pelarota, Appoplexian, Necrofriggian, Galilean, Arachnichimp, Sonorosian, Methanosian, and Vulpimancer...the first ten still appear to be here. Doesn't seem like a new set was unlocked. Strange…"

Albedo saw the sparking stop, he thought about looking in it, but decided to dismiss it for now, he put his tools down and go to his bed stretching and yawning before falling asleep. A few hours later he heard a loud ring. Albedo lifted his head and leaped to the window. Since Ash met him she had been showing up more frequently it made him uneasy. He wasn't sure what she was mostly certain she wasn't human or at least not a full breed human perhaps some hybrid? Humans appear to have very adaptable genetics allowing them to reproduce with at least sixty-five percent of known milky way aliens. It wasn't her though, it was some human in a brown outfit and shorts with a cardboard box. He held it under his arm and was pushing that button used for the doorbell. Albedo tilted his head the man did not look like Kaiden or his parents, so perhaps another relative? no...Kaiden and him talked about his family. Kaiden seems to like them, despite his tendency to avoid contact with them. Albedo looked around, was it a neighbor and noticed the large brown truck UPS on the side.

"Hmm...Universal Protective soldiers?" Albedo asked as he leaped on the bed slapping Kaiden. Albedo grumbled the stupid human was either too deep a sleep or too thick headed for his tiny hands to hurt. The doorbell kept ringing. The persistent human kept going and going. Albedo grumbled and leaped down the stairs, he looked around Mister and Misses Rotner must have gone out again, honestly Albedo questions if they are real. He hopped on the door crawling up and looking through the peephole, why was this human so persistent he was waiting there. Was whatever in that package that important.

"Hello need someone to sign this package!" The human looked through the hole, Albedo retracted his head.

"Where's it from!" Albedo asked through the door. The human held up reading the label.

"Geogifts."

"Geo...the Bicenthium alloy!" Albedo said realizing the contents. He opened the door just a crack. "Give me the paperwork to sign."

"Show me your ID first."

"What? Why do I need identification?"

"Because, humans do not talk about Bicenthium Alloy, and every shipment is supervised got to make sure Aliens aren't misusing it." The deliveryman said moving his hand in swinging the door open. He lifted his hand showing an hourglass shaped icon. "Now as a Plumber agent I demand you to let me in and discover your reason for this."

"Uh oh…" Albedo grumbled. He never thought a Plumber would supervise the Bicenthium alloy, was it a human or an alien with a mask, the Plumber Badge looked legit. The plumber stepped inside, pressing his chest as his brown uniform shifted into a white plumber armor. The man was dark skinned, he seemed hairless outside of his greying bushy black beard, and a scar under his left eye. He scanned the room looking around.

"Hmm...appears to be a normal human residency... so where are you alien?" the man asked looking around. Albedo grit his teeth, if this man truly was a plumber, he would be able to identify Albedo for sure. He looked around there was a plumber with his Bicenthium Alloy and in the Rotner home. He looked around perhaps he should try and attack the plumber...no that would cause more issue.

"Can I help you sir?" Kaiden said looking at the man, Kaiden still wearing his slumber pants and a hand hovering over the Ultimatrix, the plunger was already out and he must have some alien ready for battle.

"You are a resident of this home? Where is the Alien?"

"Yes I live here, and what alien?"

"I heard an alien refer to this delivery of iron as Bicenthium Alloy." The Plumber said looking at the box. Kaiden looked over the Plumber's shoulder seeing Albedo waving his hands trying to get Kaiden to solve the day.

"Yeah, I heard some people call it Bicenthium Alloy, said it was useful for a science project I was working on." Kaiden said with a smile, Albedo was shocked he sounded completely natural.

"You heard humans call it Bicenthium Alloy?"

"Uh...yeah…overheard it in a tech store." Kaiden said rubbing his head keeping the face of the Ultimatrix away from the Plumber. "Some dude that smelled of methane think his name Vulgaz."

"WHAT?!" the plumber said with a snarl a vein bulging on his head, Kaiden stepped back in shock the man had gone from calm to incredibly angry. "That's the last straw! That moron has been pushing his luck too much!"

"Wait you know Vulgaz?"

"Of course, I was his partner for a few years in this quadrant. He though got transferred to another one when he was caught giving humans some technology and given a warning. He had several issues even used extra force on others. He was even banned from this planet. If he is here he should be stripped of his rank for good!" the man barked, he almost seemed to be foaming at the mouth. Whatever Vulgaz and this man's relationship was it is now VERY bad. The man stopped and took a deep breath. "Easy Glenn, remember your breathing exercises…"

"Are you okay?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah...just...me and Vulgaz had a bad falling out, but I have said too much. By any chance do you have a Plumbers badge?" the Plumber asked showing his icon.

"That's a badge?"

"Yes, it is an icon chosen by the Galvans for intergalactic authorized cops. It is common behavior that plumbers of alien nature will pass their badge down to their family. I was curious." Glenn said putting the box on the floor.

"Does this thing count?" Kaiden said showing the Ultimatrix while Albedo desperately flails his arms trying to keep the man from showing the Ultimatrix. He smacked his face with the palm of his hand.

"That's an odd one...never seen a badge so small." the Plumber said scratching his beard looking at the device, Albedo clung feeling himself sweating, he is only a few inches tall but he felt like he could feel a pool.

"Yeah...a friend gave it to me, said it would protect me from people who may want to hurt me." Kaiden said smiling.

"Hmm...your friend must have been a Plumber wanting to protect you. Perhaps made a decoy. Well I will give you my contact data, if anyone comes to give you issues you can tell the Plumber to contact me." Glenn said as he started writing down something.

"Uh...and who are you?"

"Magister Glenn Hugh. Most just call me Glenn. Heres your package, please sign here." Glenn said pulling out a clipboard with a pen attached and offered it to Kaiden. Kaiden paused for a moment but signed on the dotted line handing it back, Glenn put his badge away and saluted him. "Be good citizen."

"You too uh Magister Glenn…" Kaiden said nervously as he watched the man leave and shut the door. He let out a deep sigh looking at the Ultimatrix wondering how to negate the Ultimatrix transformation command or if he would need to become an alien. He looked at the paper Glenn gave him and then looked at Albedo. "So...Valguz was a space cop then?"

"Er…" Albedo grumbled, he didn't think Kaiden would ever learn what a Plumber was. Kaiden scolded him.

"Have you been lying to me?"

"Er...more an absence of some truths…"

"Soooo lying." Kaiden said his nose curling up with anger.

"I apologize, what do you want me to do?" Albedo asked giving a quizzical look to him. Kaiden rotated through his dial slapping his hand down on it. "What are you doing?"

"I want to look at you eye to eye and feel like we are equals." Kaiden said with a smirk, he stood in front of Albedo a greenish grey skinned Galvan with large oval lime green eyes. Albedo scowled as Kaiden's galvan form Mini-Brain was taller then him.

"Let's be honest we aren't ever going to be equals. I will always be smarter than you!"

"And I will always be taller apparently." Mini-brain snarled as Albedo got on his tip toes looking him in the eyes grabbing Mini-brain. Albedo clenched his fist.

"I think I should as your people say, sock ya'" Albedo said clenching his fists.

"Oh really! You were lying to me!" Mini-brain replied gripping Albedo. The two Galvans start to struggle with each other in a grapple.

"You were a stupid human! You would never understand!"

"If you tried to be honest with you I might be able to!" Mini-Brain yelled as Albedo pulled his head back.

"Fine, time to show you how I am superior!" Albedo smashed his head into Mini-Brain's knocking him down, Albedo rubbed his head grumbling.

"Oh really which of us have been fighting off aliens!" Mini-Brain yelled tackling Albedo. The two rolled around exchange punches, Mini-brain picked Albedo up by the collar and belt before tossing him into a chair leg. He leaped over punching Albedo repeatedly in the face.

"A job any pea brained buffoon could do." Albedo yelled kicking Mini-Brain off him, he then leaped up grabbing a five pound dumbbell off the ground before throwing it at Mini-Brain. Mini-Brain rolled out of the way, it was a small weight to a human but would really hurt a Galvan. Mini-Brain chased Albedo around who slid into the kitchen.

"If it was so easy then why didn't you do it!"

"I would have if you hadn't stolen the Ultimatrix!"

"It clung to me! We went over this!"

"I am tired of this deal! You have just been constant reminders of everything I do wrong!" Albedo said as he leaped onto the kitchen counter and ran to the toaster.

"We had a deal! I could keep it and you would help perfect it!"

"Well perhaps I am not happy with the deal!"

"Then...let's talk it out!" Mini-Brain asked as Albedo started pulling wires out of the toaster.

"Why? Should I? You don't seem to listen to me!"

"You have been acting strange since I started to go ultimate!"

"Your friend is hurting me and you don't stop her!" Albedo yelled as he aimed the toaster that started to glow.

"Wait...Ash?"

"Yes your friend Ashley, she doesn't trust me so when you aren't around she tries crushing me!" Albedo said as energy blasts from the toaster, Mini-Brain rolls around evading the blasts as he stops holding his hand over his Ultimatrix.

"I am sorry she's been mean to you but I had no idea! Now calm down and we will talk or do I need to show you what an ultimate galvan looks like."

"You...want ME to calm down?"

"Yes...Albedo...I am your friend." Mini-Brain said holding his arms up looking at Albedo pleading.

"A friend! No you are a small minded lower life form who doesn't deserve what he has!"

"That...hurt…" Mini-Brain said before he pressed the Ultimatrix. Albedo prepared his toaster expecting to see the Ultimate Galvan, but instead stood Kaiden with his arm out. "Take it…"

"What?" Albedo asked looking at the human.

"I said take it...if you are so upset about me having it, and having to be stuck with me…I would rather you just take it."

"Really? You are willing to give up the most powerful weapon in the universe." Albedo asked looking over from his toaster.

"Yes...how many times do I need to say it."

"You do realize you would be handing it to what is wanted by intergalactic law enforcement." Albedo asked.

"Look Albedo...you said you were being hunted by bounty hunters, so I kind of assumed you were dangerous. Vulgaz called me a punk and you a criminal, you even hid from Glenn; yet YOU have helped me, you have stuck to your word. You have taught me...and if you think I am not doing my end of the deal you may take the Ultimatrix back…" Kaiden said squeezing his eyes, Albedo watched he could see the fluid that is tears forming up. A tinge of guilt filled Albedo's tiny body but this may be the only time he would have Kaiden WILLINGLY giving up the Ultimatrix.

"Very well." Albedo said leaping away from the toaster and onto Kaiden's arm. He started to fidget with the device looking for the removal button, he looked at Kaiden and pressed it. "I am sorry Kaiden…"

"It's fine…" Kaiden said looking away as he felt the Ultimatrix glow, the attachment to his bone starts to whirl inside trying to pull itself out, he bit his lip as pain coursed through his arm.

"I apologize it hurts.." Albedo said Kaiden struggled to keep standing as the pain go through more.

"What...no...the energy from earlier must've short circuited and destroyed the size shifting feature…" Albedo grumbled as he pulled back.

"So we got to repair that too?"

"No...it is impossible to repair without removing the Ultimatrix, and since an energy spike seemed to have fried the only way to remove it without…" Albedo said a strange tone could be heard, was it concern?

"Without what?"

"Without potentially destroying your nervous system in your arm." Albedo said jumping to the counter and starting to return the toaster to normal.

"So I lose my arm whatever…"

"Whoa...you may be a simple idiot compared to me, but it would be wrong for me to do that to you…" Albedo looked down at the toaster as he finished the wiring.

"Why? What about me makes you care about my arm? I thought you just cared about your masterpiece."

"I do care about it, but...you're the first person who has been my friend since I was a tadpole…" Albedo said looking away.

"You were a tadpole?"

"Well Kaiden, you wanted to readjust the deal. How about this, you keep me secret from the Plumbers, and...honestly I don't know what to bargain with here. You have the Ultimatrix and I am not going to cripple a friend." Albedo grumbled getting on all four bowing his head. "You have the power in this deal, you can make the claim but please be reasonable my friend."

"Then Albedo...I want nothing."

"I said reasonable Kaiden."

"And I said nothing!"

"That isn't fair, I am requesting you to still protect me but you have your Ultimatrix."

"Mine?"

"Yes as of this moment, I relinquish control of it to you."

"There is no way I can even out a deal for that!"

"That isn't a part of the deal. It is a gift, from a friend you have kindly let live in your home, defend, and honestly I can tell you let me get those punches on you."

"I did not!"

"Really...you turn into your weakest alien to fight me? Galvans are smart not strong."

"Okay...but how about this, I will keep you secret from the plumbers IF!"

"If?"

"You unlock an alien for me."

"You want me to unlock a single alien?" Albedo asked blinking in confusion.

"Yeah you're the genius who made this thing you know how it works right? You even told me that there is like a million other aliens that are in it, yet I only got ten."

"Heh...fine fair enough." Albedo said with a smirk leaping onto the Ultimatrix, he was getting good at landing on Kaiden's arm. He pulled the plunger up and twisted it a few times before a new alien icon appeared and he turned and smiled at his human friend. "Congratulations Kaiden, you now have your eleventh alien a Polar Manzardill."

"Thanks...now you want to get some smoothies?"

"You pick up some for me, I have something I want to do."

"Whatever you say man." Kaiden said as he went upstairs, Albedo leaped don and walked up to the package. After that fight he wanted to tell Kaiden the truth, his REAL project he has been working on. He stood still as he heard Kaiden's footsteps as he rushed down the stairs his keys jingling. "Be back in a bit!"

"Farewell Kaiden." Albedo said waving as the door shut. Albedo looked down and started to open the delivery. It was time to finish his project.


	6. The Ultimate Beast

Kaiden sat in a chair, he sipped from a pumpkin pie smoothie, Albedo said he had something to show him. It had been less than a week since they had their fight. The two had actually become better friends and Kaiden has been careful to not leave Albedo and Ash alone, at least not for long.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Kaiden asked as the Galvan stepped out from underneath Kaiden's bed, wrapped around his waist was a red metallic belt, instead of a normal belt buckle though was a round icon with a red hourglass icon.

"IS that a Plumbers badge?"

"Based on your previous experiences...I could see your assumption, but no. this has been my real project since the Ultimatrix was mostly operational after restoring the Evolutionary Function." Albedo said fastening his belt.

"Wait you were making another Ultimatrix?"Kaiden asked putting his shake down, Albedo shook his head.

"No, unfortunately the evolution function would require more resources than I can access here on Earth. My original plan was that you would obtain this Omnitrix after I regained the Ultimatrix." Albedo said looking at him.

"You were going to give me a replacement?"

"Before we learned your Ultimatrix was stuck on you. So I decided I would use the Omnitrix for myself."

"What is an Omnitrix Myaxx mentioned that but thought the Ultimatrix was it."

"We were to be honest about secrets correct?"

"Yes, granted you're the own keeping most of the secrets." KAiden said slurping up the last of his shake.

"Well the truth is Azmuth doesn't see ME as a rival."

"What? Are you that much smarter than him?"

"I think I am, but...on my planet he is what is called 'First Thinker' and that is the highest position you could have. I used to work with Myaxx as an assistant." Albedo said rubbing his neck nervously. "Together the three of us created the Omnitrix."

"So you were involved in the creation of it?"

"Yes, just not the sole creator." Albedo said looking at Kaiden expecting him to be mad again, but surprisingly Kaiden was smiling looking at his Ultimatrix.

"So what was the Ultimatrix?"

"When I decided I would try to surpass Azmuth with my advanced intellect, I would upgrade the Omnitrix even greater than he could. Thus by myself I crafted the evolution feature that is unique to the Ultimatrix." Albedo said as Kaiden put an excited face.

"So you are the smartest being in the universe!"

"Thank you Kaiden you are a good friend." Albedo said looking at his new belt.

"Albedo, why do you need that Omnitrix then? I understood the Ultimatrix but it sounded like you have the inferior model. Why would you want it?" Kaiden asked and covered his mouth. "Sorry, didn't mean to call it inferior…"

"No you are right, I am wearing the inferior of our two devices. The purpose of this device isn't for combat like yours, at least MY reason for it isn't." Albedo said as he pulled the plunger up, unlike the Ultimatrix that stood straight out this one when pulled leaned upward giving Albedo a better look at it. "While it is to be used for defense when you are not around, the main purpose is…"

Albedo slapped the omnitrix belt he wore as Kaiden shielded his eyes from the flash of light, was it always so bright? Kaiden grumbled feeling a little guilty for others who seen his flash. The light cleared away showing Albedo was no longer a galvan, he was now a five foot nine human with silver hair, pale skin a red shirt with black details, black pants, his eyes dark red.

"Albedo?"

"I will use this Omnitrix as a disguise, while living as a Galvan may be easier in this household. When I am outside it is easier with society as a human, and harder for those after me to identify me as Albedo of the Galvan." Albedo said smiling and looking at a mirror. "I don't have a good frame of reference for this, am I an attractive human?"

"I don't really know honestly never really gave much thought about what made a man attractive." Kaiden said as Albedo shrugged, he looked at himself studying his new human form in the mirror. He kind of enjoyed being tall, he was still shorter than Kaiden but taller than any Galvan has ever been. "Want to go out for a walk?"

"Sure would be a bit nice to walk with you without carrying you." Kaiden said standing up stretching.

"Same, I would enjoy that…lead the way my hospitable friend." Albedo said with a smile as Kaiden walked through the door and he followed. The two human boys walk through the streets, Albedo stumbled a bit as he was adjusting to his higher center of gravity. He gasped as he was about to fall and land face first in the concrete but Kaiden caught him.

"Don't worry Al I got you, just lean on me until you think you got it." Kaiden said with a smirk, Albedo felt strange but he accepted his friend helping him. Albedo and Kaiden kept walking around town, they saw Argit's Wares had not just been rebuilt already but upgraded to an even bigger store. Went to Mr. Smoothies and split some chilli fries. Kaiden chuckled as Albedo seemed to really devour the chilli fries.

"These are so disgusting...but I cannot stop myself…" Albedo groaned as he shoved another handful of fries in his mouth. Kaiden chuckled as the two joked, admittedly Kaiden didn't get most of Albedo's jokes given that they were primarily about alien races he didn't know. Kaiden paused when he noticed a familiar green and black hotrod...the same kind he saw in front of the school before Keeva attacked him.

"Al...does that car look familiar to you?"

"No, should it?" Albedo asked slurping some of his grasshopper smoothie before pouting looking at it. "I swear this was better...maybe not being a Galvan changed my tastebuds?"

"I do though…" Kaiden said narrowing his eyes on the familiar looking black haired girl behind the wheel, a tall red headed man next to her. Kaiden stared at the car wondering if Keeva was going to try and attack him again. He shook his head and looked at Albedo, he wanted to stay calm with his friend. Kaiden saw the red head looking at him with glowing eyes. The car stopped and the redhead walked towards them with a pretty clearly false smile.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind showing me your arm?" he asked as Albedo and Kaiden looked confused at him.

"Why?" Aledo asked.

"Not you sir, your friend. The one that attends Lunar Height High School. The one with an Omnitrix." the man said as Aledo looked at Kaiden.

"What happened Kaiden?"

"That girl attacked me!" Kaiden said pointing at Keeva in the car.

"My girlfriend is a plumber, if she came to attack you then YOU stole the device. From my understanding it was the legal property of the Galvan. Which you took." the man said aiming his finger at Kaiden. At least Aledo's disguise was working. Kaiden stood up cracking his knuckles.

"If your girlfriend didn't attack me I wouldn't' need to defend myself!"

"Well you are a criminal so." the man pulled out a Plumber's badge. "As Plumber Sven Tennyson you are under arrest!"

"Oh...come on…" Kaiden grumbled fidgeting with the Ultimatrix. "I don't want to be an enemy of the Plumbers...but…"

Kaiden slapped his hand on the Ultimatrix a pair of extra arms sprouted from his torso, he hunched over, a tail grew out as patches of brown and green fur grew, his eyes doubled and with a mighty primate scream he beat his chest with his four three digit hands.

"Arachnakong!" the Arachnichimp Kaiden shouted looking at Sven with a scowl.

"What the...I thought Spidermonkey was blue…" Sven said as indigo energy glowed around his hands and his eyes matched. "No matter. You just proved you have the Ultimatrix."

"Crud well…" a spark of energy from the Ultimatrix on the chest of Arachnakong. He grit his teeth and let out a pained shriek as Albedo looked at him concerned.

"Kaiden?" Albedo asked as Archnakong's body starts to transform, his lower arms fused with his upper arms making a large muscular arms, his tail grew a stinger, another set of eyes sprouted out, his body grew wider and more gorilla like, his lower jaw grew larger fangs and his green fur faded and turned into a browner color, four spider like legs sprouted from his back lifting him up, claws formed on his hands and while beating his chest Arachnakong howled.

"ULTIMATE ARACHNAKONG!"

"What in the world?" Sven asked looking shocked stepping a back but regained his composure preparing to fire a mana bolt at the large alien primate.

"Did you mean to do that?" Albedo asked as Ultimate Arachnakong lunged at Sven. Sven held up his hands as a wall of energy appeared, Arachnakong let out a shriek opening his mouth spewing out thick webbing at the wall. Sven rolled away knowing that if he didn't move when he lowered his wall the web would fall on him. Arachnakong being lifted by his spider legs rush towards Sven; he created platforms as he rushed up them removing them before Arachnakong could get on them. "Kaiden answer me!"

Albedo ran up and tried to grip Arachnakong's arm, the evolved arachnachimp snarled swatting Albedo away and he crashed into Keeva's car denting the door. Keeva cursed opening her car hood starting to absorb the Infinium engine.

"You dented my car!" Keeva said charging at Arachnakong, he looked at her jumping up and landing on a roof beating his chest before crawling away.

"Oh no…" Albedo groaned pulling himself out of the metal. Sven lowered himself down as Arachnakong scurried away too fast to catch right now.

"Looks like your friend just ran away…"

"No...he would either stay and talk or fight until one of you two yielded. Something is wrong…" Albedo rubbed his arm feeling something wet and warm, he pulled his hand off noticing that the impact made him bleed. "And he wouldn't be so violent with me...at least not like this."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because that isn't who he is...his Ultimatrix must be malfunctioning…." Albedo said rubbing his chin. He paused remembering the energy bolt that struck the device. "I fear it is my fault…"

"He seemed pretty violent when I fought him at the school." Keeva said rubbing her bandaged arm.

"I am going after him!" Sven yelled running on his platforms after the fleeing Arachnakong.

"Is it the Ultimate thing? I think Tigerage shouted it when he fought me." Keeva said staring at Albedo who was squeezing his injury.

"Possible, but he was fine going ultimate before Tigerage being an appoplexian may have just been filled with too much adrenaline, testosterone, or perhaps just aggression. Either way that is not normal for him." Albedo said as Keeva rolled her eyes.

"Then why did he go 'ultimate' and now seems to be trying to rampage in the city."

"I am unsure, perhaps…"

"Arachnichimps are pretty peaceful they don't have tantrums like an appoplexian at least." Keeva said as Albedo sighed.

"Please, help me catch my friend so I can help him." Albedo said looking at Keeva who sighed. The two saw Sven go flying through the air skipping across the street, Keeva eyes grew wide and narrowed as she shifted her arms into a pair of mallets.

"DON'T HURT MY SVEN!" she shouted charging down, Albedo tried to chase Keeva but he tripped over his own feet. He fell on Keeva's car bumping his head on the window. He rubbed his head feeling a bruise on his forehead.

"...meh...did we find them guys?" a tired voices said, as a tired brown haired girl that went down her shoulders, she had emerald green eyes, a faux leather green jacket with a white 10 on the side. She stepped out of the car rubbing the sand out of her eyes, revealing a green wristwatch like device with the same hourglass icon that was on the Ultimatrix and plumber badges. "Sven? Keeva? Guys?"

Albedo stood up and put his hand on the girl, he looked her dead in the eye though his vision was blurred from the blow to his head.

"You are the wielder of the Omnitrix correct?"

"Huh...how do you know about the Omnitrix?"

"I am Albedo and I know much about it, but my friend has a device called the Ultimatrix."

"Is that like the Omnitrix?"

"Yes but ultimate version, however I believe his is malfunctioning. He is rampaging as an evolved Arachnichimp."

"Spidermonkey?"

"Whatever you want to call it, please help me save my friend before those two might kill him." Albedo said before fainting at the girl's feet.

"Whoa dude you okay?" she asked getting down and picking him up helping him to a bench and laying him down. "Don't worry i'll help your friend."

"Heatblast should be good against Spidermonkey webbing." She pressed the two buttons on the side of the Omnitrix as she cycles through it, she slams her hands down as the plunger activates the energy courses through her, her skin started to turn to red rock, flames erupting from her body, a towering flame formed on top of her head flickering like hair in water, her omnitrix resting on her shoulder as she aimed her burning hands down. The now pyronite female has flames erupt from her hands rocketing her in the sky towards the battle.

Sven and Keeva are staring at the gorilla like alien, who was beating his chest a barrell of fruit in his arm as he spews his webbing at the two young plumbers who leap away. Heatblast fires a jet of flames igniting another stream coming towards them as she lands next to her friends.

"Guys what's the situation?" Heatblast asked.

"Angry ape on rampage that oddly enough seems to really like fruit." Keeva said as a half eaten banana hits her in the face. "HEY DON'T BE WASTEFUL!"

Arachnakong lets out a roar popping an apple into his mouth and leaping onto a car before running down a nearby alleyway. Apple juice and bits falling from his mouth.

"Come on Lin! We got to stop him before he hurts someone!" Sven said running with Keeva after the ape alien.

"You go i'll cut him off!" Heatblast said rocketing back in the air.

Arachnakong jumped over a fireball thrown at him as he snarled crashing through an apartment window as he rushed through a woman in a robe screams clinging to the wall as the beast rampages around, she shuts her eyes as he bursts through the door. Heatblast flew through the room after Arachnakong.

"Get back here banana breath!" Heatblast yelled as Arachnakong paused at the stairs putting his fruit down. "Wait did he hear me?"

"Groar!" Arachnakong yelled turning around stomping towards Heatblast his hot heavy breathing cooling Heatblast slightly.

"I...get the feeling you did not like that name…" Heatblast said, she may of been a tough alien hero made of living fire and rock but something about being in the face of an angry six eyed gorilla spider alien that makes you feel weak. "You are going to try and hit me now aren't you?"

Arachnakong nodded as he lifted his arms swinging down, Heatblast used flames from her feet to jump back causing Arachnakong to break the wooden floor and his spider legs jump out catching the edge of the hole his short legs dangled, his tail swings under his body and with the stinger ready aims at heatblast. Heatblast hovering with flames grabs his tail causing him to shriek in pain. Arachnakong tried wiggling his tail but Heatblast grinned as she realized the tail was pretty weak.

"Got your tail!" Heatblast said as Arachnakong let out a shriek as she let go but the tail was ablaze. The giant creature shrieking bursts through a wall with his flaming tail leaving a trail of smoke. Sven and Keeva on the ground see Arachnakong leap out making panicked noises flailing his tail around.

"He can light his tail on fire too?" Keeva asked with curiosity.

"Based on his face I think that was Heatblast." Sven said firing a mana bolt at a fire hydrant and then a platform to redirect the flames into him knocking Arachnakong through another window.

"Is it me or does he go through a lot of windows?" Keeva asked.

"Focus Keeva!"

Arachnakong rolls onto his back gripping his tail rubbing it gently as the fur on it seemed to have burned off, the beast whimpers a bit before standing on its normal legs looking around.

"Kaiden?" a voice said as the Arachnakong looked over to an area, apparently he crashed into a small gym. Ash stood in a tank top saying 'Tsundere' and gym shorts. She had some wrappings around her fist, and worn out tennis shoes and a half busted punching bag. Arachnakong walking on his knuckles approached her. "What are you doing here? That one of your ultimates or normal?"

Arachnakong sniffed her as she pouted he started tugging on her shirt and Ash slapped his hand her face feeling red blushing.

"Yeah I am wearing the shirt you got me for my last birthday, don't got to be a weirdo about it." Ash said as Sven, Keeva, and Heatblast come to the window.

"Get away from her girl he's dangerous!" Sven yelled mana bolts charged, Heatblast raising her hands with fireballs and Keeva with a pair of hammer fists ready.

"Really? You are the ones that seem dangerous to me!" Ash scowled stepping in front of Arachnakong who looked fearful of Heatblast. Heatblast narrowed her eyes on Ash and lowered her hands.

"Ashley?" Heatblast asked.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked.

"Right you might not recognize me like this." Heatblast said transforming back into her human form. "It's me Lin Tennyson! We met at my cousins Joel's wedding seven years ago."

"Oh right, Camille's wedding...where those freaks rampaged ruining the ceremony."

"Wait...you didn't stick around for afterwards?"

"No, when those freaks disguised as Camille's parents attacked my folks decided to leave the wedding." Ash said as Arachnakong tugged a bit on her hair, she turned around her fist swelling a bit slugging Arachnakong in the jaw as he collapsed passing out and returning to normal Arachnakong and back to human Kaiden. "I don't know what got into you Kaiden but you are never allowed to be a creepy guy like that!"

"Jeez didn't know beauty would slug the beast." Keeva joked as Sven slapped his face.

"See you still have the Omnitrix Lin…" Ash said rubbing her hand. "Ow, his jaw was a lot harder than expected…"

"Wait you knew about the Omnitrix?" Lin asked.

"Yeah, my parents heard it from Joel. you can turn into like ten or more mutations right? Or I guess if it is like the Ultimatrix then they are aliens aren't they."

"Wait you said mutants attacked Joel and Camille's wedding, Sludge Puppies did." Sven said confusion Lin raising her hand.

"Actually they are Lenopans apparently Sludge Puppy is a slur." Lin responded.

"He's right, though not all Lenopans care." Keeva said as Sven covered his mouth.

"I had no idea…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We'll explain, but we got to take him into custody." Sven said pointing at Kaiden.

"What why?"

"He needs to be questioned for his crimes."

"You're taking me with you." Ash said as Sven sighed.

"Fine, we can discuss things as well." Lin said as Sven used his mana to bind and lift Kaiden. The three started to head back with the car with Kaiden and Ash watching with concern as they started to talk.

In the Null Void. two null guardians flew over a large fortress like structure in the near infinite sized void. Several other structures were in ruins on the floating land masses nearby. A large destroyed machine over a giant hole down stood there. The two guardians landed showing Vulgaz and Myaxx were riding them. Myaxx held some kind of device looking up.

"Okay this is the area where the barrier between the Null Void and Earth is thin enough if we can just find that spot we can break back to our universe. Then you can go to court for your crimes." Myaxx said holding the device looking around.

"Please I am not going to be back here for some time. Now I will look this way you look over there for it." Vulgaz said holding his thumb over his shoulder and another behind Myaxx she nodded and moved in the way behind her while Vulgaz went the opposite route. Vulgaz put a hand on a wall looking around. "I just got to kill the Ultimatrix user and take Albedo in and I can get out of any charge."

Vulgaz grinned as methane raise from his mouth, he saw a slit in the wall. He rubbed his hands on it feeling some crack, perhaps a secret door. Vulgaz pulled out some red seeds on his shoulders putting them into the crack as the seeds burst into plants breaking through the wall exposing a secret room. Vulgaz moved inside it was some kind of lab, images of a human with a ponytail and animals around him, another of an older image of the man with some kind of mutant lizard with wings. Vulgaz looked around at what may have been a shrine to this scientist or the life of this scientist here, Vulgaz found a strange breastplate like device with a helmet attached with two horns with red tips. Vulgaz picked up the breastplate to study it his hand accidently rotating the dial on the front. The horns started to glow and Vulgaz noticed it he tossed the device down and tried to get out but it was two late red energy jumped from the horns into let out a pained scream as his body started to swell, his body began to mutate with his screams. Myaxx hearing it comes as the mutation contunies by the time she had reached it was done.

"Vulgaz what's wrong!" Myaxx asked as she saw a monstrous figure in the lab with a grin. "Vulgaz?"

"Hehe come now Myaxx we need to get out and show the others what has happened to me." the figure said with a gurgle.


	7. An Ultimate problem

Sven, Keeva, and Lin walk with a still unconscious bound by mana Kaiden and Ash in her gym clothes. The group heading back to Mr. Smoothies and Keeva's car. Ash looks at Kaiden whatever happened to him he must have gone insane as Arachnakong. She looked at her distant cousins Sven and Lin They were both plumbers or at least honorary plumbers along with Sven's girlfriend, not only were they going to arrest Albedo which Ash didn't care about Albedo but Kaiden seemed to be the wanted criminal. Ash just prayed that she would be able to talk to them and convince them to let Kaiden go.

"So you are saying I am not a mutant, but an alien?" Ash asked looking at her hand.

"Well technically you might still be a mutant, but you are at least half lenopan." Keeva responded. Ash looked sadly down as Lin smacked Keeva upside the head.

"So...what now?"

"Well we got to call HQ now get transport. Then we will file a report and question you, Kaiden, and Albedo." Sven said as Lin yawned.

"Yeah now we got to do the boring things." Lin complained, the group then approached and found Albedo who seemed to be breathing faster. Sven came up and checked his body.

"He seems to be hurt and will need treatment but he isn't in life threatening conditions, would be wise for us to HQ." Sven said as Keeva looked at her car scratching her head.

"Uh Sven...my car can't fit everyone…"

"We can take Kaiden's car, I can drive." Ash said holding up a car key.

"When did you get that?" Lin asked.

"Longer than he thinks."

"Well you can't go unsupervised. Me and Keeva will take you take Ash and Kaiden and meet us at HQ." Sven said opening the backdoor and moving Kaiden in it. The two teams nodded and moved into their cars. Keeva then started first. Ash got behind the wheel as Lin sat in the passenger her feet resting on the dash as Kaiden laid bound in the back.

"Follow them Ash, honestly I don't want you guys to get in any trouble." Lin said looking at Kaiden. Ash nodded and started the car with a sigh as she drove behind Keeva. It was sometime before they reached Bellwood, and another fifteen minutes to get to a building called "Max's Plumbers".

"Max's plumbers?"

"Grandpa Max is the leader of Earth's plumbers so on the surface he runs a plumbing store and below is the HQ." Lin said as the garrage door opened for Keeva. "So I got to ask Ash."

"Ask what?"

"You and what was his name Kaiden?"

"Yes what about him?"

"So how long you been dating?" Lin asked and Ash blushed dark hitting the gas nearly hitting Keeva's car. Keeva hit angrily and shook her fist yelling back at Ash. Ash now with her foot planted on the brake stares at Lin with a face redder and felt hotter than a pyronites to Ash at least. Ash even glanced in the mirror to make sure she wasn't on fire.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Whoa….defensive…"

"Yes I am!"

"So you are dating?"

"NO!"

"Then why being defensive?"

"I AM DEFENSIVE OF HIM!"

"Wait do you mean protective?"

"YES!"

"Okay, so you aren't dating. So what IS your relationship?"

"It's a bit complicated…"

"Wait...HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU LIKE HIM!" Lin said with a smile as Ash hit her.

"No...we are childhood friends and I am a freak."

"You're not a freak Ash...you just got alien DNA."

"Sounds like a freak to a human…" Ash said looking down.

"Trust me it isn't so bad." Lin replied as Ash stopped the car on a platform that lowered the vehicles. The two cars went down for probably miles until it stopped at the bottom. A large jolly looking old man in his sixties at least with a feminine feline-like violet furred alien with pointy elf-like ears, she had a white furred face with black stripes, cat-like pupils and purple lips.

"Hello Grandpa max." Sven said waving as he used his magic to pull Kaiden and Albedo out of the cars. "We need to take one guy to the infirmary. The other needs to be looked at by our tech guys."

"I'll take him." The alien said taking Albedo. She smiled carrying him off to the infirmary.

"Thanks Rook." Sven said as Grandpa Max looked at the Ultimatrix on Kaiden.

"Is that an omnitrix?"

"No grandpa, it's called the Ultimatrix, supposidly a superior model." Lin said as Ash looked around the strange location. Some plumbers came up and escorted Sven and Keeva who took Kaiden to another room.

"So who is this?" Max asked looking at Ash.

"This is Ashley Mann, she's one of Camille's cousin, remember she was at Joel's wedding." Lin said putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I don't remember her…"

"I didn't actually get to SEE the wedding, when the mutants...er what were they called Lenopacks?"

"Lenopans."

"Oh you left during the attack...wait...you don't know what a Lenopan is?" Max asked looking confused.

"She didn't know what they were until today." Lin said looking at Max.

"Huh…" Max said staring at Ash. "What's a Tsundere? That a Lenopan thing?"

"Its uh...complicated…" Ash said feeling her face get hot. She looked down with a heavy sigh. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right, come with me for questioning Ash." Max said walking down as Ash followed and Lin in the back.

Keeva strapped Kaiden to a metal table, two galvans Blukic and Driba messing around with various devices as they study Kaiden and the Ultimatrix. Keeva and Sven stood in the back watching.

"Sven...do you think Kaiden will be sent to the null void?"

"I don't think so...it seems like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. I may have overeacted but I don't think he should keep that thing on him." Sven said looking at the Ultimatrix. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Me too…" Keeva said as Kaiden eyes pop open with him screaming as one of the Galvan's had some sort of claw on the Ultimatrix and was pulling. "Hey WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

"Trying to remove the Ultimatrix but it is really stuck on him." Blukic said.

"Even a level twelve Galvanic Remover Claw isn't working." Driba responded.

"Strange too, we pulled a steak out of an Appoplexian mouth once with this thing."

"You took a steak from an Appoplexian?" Keeva asked slightly impressed as looked around in a panic.

"Where am I!?"

"You're in the Plumber Earth HQ, we brought you in for questioning about your criminal behavior." Sven said as Kaiden's eyes start to spark with green energy. "What in the world?"

"Let me go!" Kaiden shouted as green energy sparked around his body, the claw started to spark and explode launching Blukic and Driba away. The restraints on the table pop open dropping the captured human on the ground. Kaiden snarled at them as he quickly dialed up and alien slamming down on the button. Keeva in response started to absorb the metal floor as Sven raised is hands. Kaiden's body started to sprout fur all over, his teeth turned to fangs with four giant ones at the edges, a tail sprouted from him, as he hunched over his hands and feet turning into clawed paws. With a roar Kaiden turned into his pale blue furred vulpimancer form, Alpha Hound.

"Wildmutt?" Sven asked as Alpha Hound snarled shaking his head around in confused panic.

"What's up with him?" Keeva asked.

"Wait...Lin acted similar when she first turned into Wildmutt as kids. Loosing your eyes is a pretty strange thing." Sven said as Alpha Hound started sniffing around.

"Why isn't he attacking us?"

"Maybe he is still figuring out his surrounding?" Sven said as he held up a mana wall in front of the door. Alpha Hound kept sniffing around, something wasn't right. He was blind but he knew his nose would help him, but there is a bunch of aliens, humans, and other scents around including something with tentacles and penut butter in the kitchen. Something...off was in the air. A pinch of dust, squid, methane, and blood. Alpha hound moved around the room not hitting anyone, he SMELLED something that he was pretty sure wasn't there. He then moved around and 'saw' with his hightened senses some kind of a tear in the air. He started to bark at the tear, growling as he shook his head trying to get others to look at it.

"What is it boy, is Timmy stuck in a well?" Keeva joked as Alpha Hound responded with an annoyed bark.

"I think he is trying to tell us something…" Sven said his eyes lighting up as he scanned the room. A trail of energy that belonged to Kaiden/Alpha Hound was around, but what Sven saw with his magical senses was the tear, that was seeping out something red. "There is a tear in I think the fabric of reality?"

"Hmmm…perhaps it is a weakened part between our dimension and the dimension of the Null Void. happens from time to time." Driba said.

"Opening a portal to the Null Void, sometimes it can leave damage on the sapce time contunium." Blukic said scratching his chin.

"Wait so everytime we open a portal with a Null Void Projector we create the damage between time and space?" Keeva asked looking shocked.

"No of course not, we have put in special restrictors into every Null Void Projector so that they would repair any damage they cause."

"Then why is their damage?" Sven asked.

"Usually these rifts are caused when a portal to the Null void is made using magic." Blukic answer, Keeva giving a cocky grin to Sven.

"Guess you messed up this time huh?"

"Maybe...how do we fix this?" Sven asked. Alpha Hound kept sniffng the rift. The strange smell was growing stronger, he got his face closer to the rift getting a good whiff trying to understand as a tentacle starts to come out. He let out a yelp jumping back as several green tentacles come out prying the rift open. The smell grew even stronger, now another smell was in gasoline mixed with laundry detergent? Alpha Hound backed up where Keeva and Sven stood as the rift opened up and a beaten half to death Myaxx fell out, her body bruised and blood falling from her mouth.

"Myaxx!" Sven said using his magic to pull her out as something giant starts to crawl out of the rift. Standing at least twelve feet was a tall plant monster, dark bark covered in large thorns for body, several thick vines where hands would be, dark blue and black gooey sacks all over the body, tatters of a black armor clung to the suit as the giant gave a grin at them all.

"I HAVE RETURNED!" the monster gargled stepping his foot down cracking the ground under his massive weight. Keeva shifted her hands into long blades, Alpha Hound growling, Sven prepared.

"Who are you?!" Sven shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Keeva added.

"Grawef!" Alpha Hound barked.

"What he said!" Keeva replied.

"You understood that?" Sven said raising a brow.

"No but it soudned right." Keeva stated as the giant moved it's blobby head around staring at Alpha Hound.

"The Ultimatrix!" The monster snarled his viney tentacles flying towards Alpha Hound. Alpha hound bit onto one of the vines but the monster grinned flailing it around, smashing Alpha hound into Sven and Keeva. Into multiple walls and finally tossed into a table of sharp objects. Alpha hound let out a loud yelp and went limp as the monster let out a triumphant laugh. He stomped around on his way out as he broke through the frame of the door. "Now for the rest of my revenge…"

Keeva stumbled to her feet, the impact knocked Sven out. She scowled looking at her boyfriend he had a gash on his head. Keeva looked around at the damage seeing poor Alpha Hound, he laid unconscious numerous bruising was there, and sevreal cuts from the table. Keeva noticed the blood pooling underneath him and rushed to him. Alpha Hound was bleeding out. Keeva looked around trying to find some bandages but that wasn't the point of this room, it was for mechanical things not living. Keeva watched as Alpha Hound's breathing grew more shallow and she thought back.

"Wait...when we were fighting he was hurt but when he…" Keeva looked at the shoulder where the Ultimatrix rested, she pulled on it as green sparks went off lifting the plunger Alpha Hound let out a groan as she slammed the plunger down. "Please work…"

Alpha hound's body started to shift, his wounds sealing shut, four large overlaping spikes formed on his back starting like a shark like fin, his tail gained spikes, his claws grew larger, a pair of horns appeared on his head where eyes would be on most beings. His fur shifted to a muddy red.

"ULTIMATE ALPHA HOUND!" he howled regaining his footing. He shook off remaining objects on him and looked at Sven. "Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, Sven is a tough guy...but that monster has to go down…" Keeva said getting up. "He said something about a revenge...i've never heard of a monster like that."

"I know who it is."

"You do?"

"His name is Vulgaz but something happened…"

"Vulgaz? You sure?"

"You don't forget the smell." Alpha Hound said as he sprinted down, with Keeva trying to keep up. Alpha Hound followed based on his hearin of the heavy foot prints and the horrible smell, but anyone else would be able to find the monstrous Vulgaz would just follow the crater like footprints he was leaving. It did not take long for the alarm to go off.


	8. The Ultimate Move

Ash, Max, and Lin enter a room. Max pressed a button on a device as a close up shot on a giant screen, an old galvan with long tendrils from his chin and above lip. He had brown patches but unlike Mini-Brain they appeared more due to age, wrinkles and half closed eyes behind Galvan goggles. He held a cane leaning and narrowing his eyes.

"Is this the human that has the Ultimatrix?" the old Galvan said rubbing his beard like tendrils.

"No Azmuth, this is Ash Mann; she is my distant relative. She is also friends with the weilder of the Ultimatrix." Lin said holding a hand at the friend.

"What's a Tsundere?" Azmuth asked.

"Should've changed before coming…." Ash said grumbling. "It's an inside joke between me and my friend Kaiden."

"So is this Kaiden the Ultimatrix weilder?" Azmuth asked, Ash nodded.

"He is a good guy, he has always loved aliens, and since he got the Ultimatrix he has been overjoyed, he has made friends with an alien, discovered aliens, and become aliens."

"And he discovered that his old friend is an alien?" Azmuth asked. "You are of the prestigious Mann family of the Lenopan?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Fascinating, the Lenopan are one of the most difficult races I have ever encountered. It is nice to see that they are becoming more peaceful."

"I'm not sure if I would be peaceful, but I do try to keep Kaiden out of trouble."

"Now what about my FORMER assistant Albedo?"

"Albedo has been a pretty odd guy, I didn't trust him but Kaiden did. Kaiden even seemed to really want to be his friend and protect him."

"Are you sure he did not use some manipulative tactic on your friend?" Azmuth asked.

"No...however Kaiden seemed to really trust Albedo even after there fight but unless the Ultimatrix can mind control I don't think Albedo did anything to him."

"No...the Ultimatrix is advanced but not to the point where he could program specific mental behavior into the host." Azmuth said looking around.

"So Albedo didn't make the Ultimatrix?"

"He did, he pitched the idea a few decades ago, we worked on the Omnitrixes with Myaxx and his proto-type failed so I stopped working on the project putting it into storage until Albedo stole it."

"Wait Omnitrixes? As in plural?" Lin asked.

"Yes there were multiple made, each with it's own purpose. You have the Omnitrix my final model, the ones dropped were the Nemetrix, Ultimatrix, Negatrix, Unimatrix, and Biomatrix." Azmuth said,

"Negatrix?" Lin asked.

"It was one of our later models, however we dropped it do to it's tendacy to cause 'negative' transformations and in some cases even alter of the speciimen. Though ultimately the reason I dropped the project was an error that would delete the original DNA of the host."

"Wait is the Negatrix red?" Ash asked stepping forward.

"Yes, how did you know?" Azmuth asked looking surprised.

"In Kaiden's room I saw Albedo had what looked like a red Omnitrix."

"Impossible."

"How so?" Lin asked.

"Because the Negatrix and Nemitrix were destroyed. There was nothing to steal." Azmuth said crossing his arms.

"Couldn't Albedo recreate it?"

"Yes, but other than the Ultimatrix Albedo wouldn't be able to improve of it."

"Wait why is the Ultimatrix special for Albedo?" Max asked.

"Because Albedo was head of his class in evolutionary technologies on Galvan Prime." Azmuth said."Albedo is a genious in his field that was why I hired him as one of my main assistant."

"Whoa...that's pretty high praise if Azmuth thought that." Lin said with a sharp whistle.

"So what else do you-" Ash started to ask but red lights turned on and an alarm began to blair several loud crashes and explosions could be heard. "What was that!"

"I believe you have some dangers to attend to. Contact me when you have it under control." Azmuth said before hanging up his communication. Max nodded, looking at Lin and Ash.

"Lin you go check it out. Ash you come with me to get somewhere safe." Max said.

"No let me go, I need to check on Kaiden I need to defend him!" Ash said looking at Lin and Max both looking surprised.

"You need to protect a guy with an omnitrix?" Lin asked.

"I've always protected Kaiden since we were little."

"Grandpa Max let me and her go investigate."

"Why should I? She's a civilian!"

"A civilian that knocked out an evolved spidermonkey that took multiple blows from heatblast, Keeva and Sven." Lin said as Max looked surprise, he tried to think of a response but just sighed and nodded as he ran off to the command center. Lin and Ash ran down the flashing lights towards the sound of the noises. They enetered a large room with the headquarteres power core a large clear-green sphere in the center, silver panels on the edges, inside was a small silver orb that pulsed energy several cracks had been made in the outer shell from the giant monster that was Vulgaz attacking it with his vines.

"What the hell is that thing…" Ash said wide eyed.

"That's uh...not sure but its going down!" Lin said rotating through her watch and slamming the plunger down with a flash of light. Ash looked and saw her turn intoa green plant alien with a feminine figure, she had a large collar like growth that rose up covering the back of her head, she had a yellow face with flowery red petals covering her cheeks, and top of her head flowing down until they started to cover her chest, orange and red spikes down her arms to her black hands with yellow fingers. "SWAMPFIRE!"

Swampfire looked at herself and sighed, she wanted Big Chill but Swampfire would have to do. She charged towards the monster with fire in hands tossing them at the monster but they barley even phased the monster. She reached to her spikes pulling several off tossing them at the monsters feet, the spikes buried themselves quickly into the ground before vines sprouted from their holes tangling themselves around Vulgaz's leg. Vulgaz looks down lifting one leg up uprooting the vines and stomping down on the others snapping them. He stepped away from the power core looking at Swampfire.

"Your nothing but a puny seedling compared to me!" Vulgaz said as he held up his vines and black flames erupted out, Swampfire jumped away watching the metal she was standing at melt away. Vulgaz repositioned himself firing another jet at Swampfire who kept jumping away until a large sludge fist knocked his arm into his gooey face. He let out a gargle roar looking and seeing Ash with one of her arms as a sludge tendril.

"Come on ugly! Let's go freak against freak!" Ash shouted morphing her sludge arm into an ax charging at Vulgaz who gave a disgusting grin before spewing out a foul smelling brown sludge at her. She jumped back covering her nose, the sludge seemed to be eating at the metal but she stared at Vulgaz why fire sludge that would only slightly melt metal when his fire liquified it. He then threw fire black fireballs from the tip of his vines at her, she leaped backwards doing sevreal flips as one of the fireballs strikes the sludge causing a giant explosion propelling her and Swampfire away.

"Okay...need something else…" Swampfire said pressing her omnitrix as her body flashes with green light. She now stood as a tall four armed, red skinned muscular but feminine build tetramand, she wore armor that had green detailing and a helmet on her head framing her four eyed face with her Omnitrix resting around her neck. She flexed her four muscular arms. "FOUR ARMS!"

"Even a mighty female tetramand can't save you!" Vulgaz gurgled as he charged at her, she held out her four arms latching onto his vines squeezing one batch together. Vulgaz let out a snarl before flailing them as one large tendril with four arms clinging to them. "I will crush you!"

A snap was heard Vulgaz pulling his arm back in pain as the vines she was holding had been cut open. He looked down seeing not only Ash with her blade hand, but Keeva grinning with her two blade arms. Vulgaz let out a roar as a dark blue hand sprouted out of the stump where his vines linked to his arm.

"REMEMBER ME!" Alpha Hound howled as he leaped from above onto the monsters gooey head digging his claws in pulling globs out. Vulgaz shook around like a bucking bull slaming his back into the power core's sphere cracking it and causing Alpha hound to drop down. Vulgaz smirked seeing energy sparking from the core, large red bulbs started to sprout from his back.

"Well now it appears to be you all will perish in a matter of moments!" Vulgaz said with a triumphant grin.

"What makes you say that?" Four Arms asked.

"Is something burning?" Alpha Hound asked sniffed as fire started to burn in the core.

"No! The core will overheat and explode if we don't do something!" Keeva shouted.

"What!" Four Arms, Ash, and Alpha Hound shout at once.

"Exactly, this entire building will blow up with a good chunk of the useless civilizatoin above!" Vulgaz said with a stomp of his foot.

"You will blow up as well!" Alpha Hound barked.

"Yes but the difference is the bulbs on my back are full of seeds, I may die here but the explosion will release my seeds all across the country if not the world were my children will then be able to conquer this planet as our own!" Vulgaz said firing flames at the core heating it up faster.

"Someone press my Ultimatrix!" Alpha Hound barked. Ash whiped her hand out pressing the button turning Alpha Hound back to human Kaiden, Vulgaz fire a jet of fire at her arm which hardened and turned to stone before he stomped on it shattering it. "ASH!"

"MY arm!" Ash screamed pulling back her stump arm, Kaiden gave the ugliest look he could to Vulgaz.

"Aw whats wrong punk? Mad I broke your wittle girlfriend's arm?" Vulgaz taunted as Ash heard a growl from Kaiden green energy sparking around his eyes.

"You are going to regret hurting her…" Kaiden said dialing up an alien, one Keeva seen before. Kaide pressed the plunger down feeling a familar transformation, he quickly pressed the button again so he would transcend into his ultimate form. Standing tall even hunched, his furry cape fluttering behind him, his spiked championship belt with the Ultimatrix on display, his clawed arms with twin wrist spikes, and a face of rage, with a mighty roar shaking the entire room. "ULTIMATE TIGERAGE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Hahaha bring it on appoplexian!" Vulgaz said stomping his feet down in a wide stance much like a sumo, his arms on his knees with a smirk. Tigerage feeling enraged from the taunt snarls before leaping into Vulgaz knocking him off his feet. Vulgaz let out a confused gasp as Tigerage gripped his arm spinning him around tossing him into a wall. Tigerrage let out a roar causing sonic pulse. Vulgaz got up with scowl firing two jets of black fire as Tigerage charged at it. His fur caught ablaze but he didn't stop his rush Vulgaz stepped back, never before had he seen a creature that could burn that wasn't worried about fire. Tigerage jumped behind the monster pressing his legs on the wall, hooking his arms around the waist of the beast. "What are you doing!?"

"ULTIMATE TIGERAGE SOL SPECIAL!" Tigerage roared propeling himself upwards yanking the giant off. The wall bursting from the force, the group watched in awe as Tigerage slammed Vulgaz into the ceiling, he then let go, as gravity started to pull the giant down Tigerage leaped down headbutting him in the guy causing more brown sludge to spew from Vulgaz's mouth, Tigerage regained his grip holding Vulgaz repositioning him so his head was aimed down towards the floor. Tigerage slammed Vulgaz down in a piledriver, releasing with a flip over kicking the giant in the back launching him back, Tigerage then leaped forward grabbing im and throwing him in the air. The group watched in shock as Tigerage repeated the process seven times. Vulgaz weakly tried to lift himself off the ground.

"I yield…" Vulgaz sputtered as Tigerage came down curled into a ball slaming into Vulgaz gut causing him to go limp, Tigerage repeatidly punched Vulgaz.

"ULTIMATE TIGERAGE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Tigerage roared, Keeva, Four Arms, and Ash grip the rampaging alien. Tigerage snarled looking over.

"Someone revert him!" Keeva shouted as Tigerage leaped off the giant knocking the three into a wall. He turned around his eyes bloodshot with rage staring at them.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WHEN YOU TRY TO FIGHT TIGERAGE YOU LOSE!" Tigerage roared gripping Keeva and Fourarms lifting them up. Four Arms gripped his arm with all four arms as Keeva wrapped her arms and legs around the other. Tigerage smirked as he started to spin the two clinging desperately. Ash stumbled to her feet seeing Tigreage rampaging tossing the two off of him both slamming into the power core causing more damage to it. Tigerage leaped and uppercutted Keeva into the power core. Four Arms chargedd at Tigerage slamming two fists into him knocking him a few feet back, he growled charging at her tackling her slamming her into a wall. Four Arms leaned on the wall some blood trickling down her mouth as she stared at her enemy. Tigerage lifted his arms spikes and claws extended. Tigerage felt something wrap around his leg. "Huh?"

"GET OFF HER KAIDEN!" Ash yelled her sludge arms had wrapped around Tigerage yanking him towards her. Tigerage snarled raising his fist to hit her but Keeva comes around uppercutting him with a metal hammer. "Lin work on stopping the core! Me and Keeva will hold Kaiden off!"

"HOLD ME OFF? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ASHLEY D. MANN! ULTIMATE TIGERAGE DOES NOT LOSE!" he roared slaming his spikes into the ground causing a shockwave launching the two to go backwards. Four Arms got up and was charging at them, Ash formed two maces smacking Tigerage down. He started to get up but Ash and Keeva both started repeatidly smashing him with blunt constructs.

"FOCUS ON THE CORE! IF IT GOES UP WE ALL DIE!" Keeva yelled repeatidly smacking Tigerage in the head. Tigerage kept growling letting out another roar disrupting Ash's sludge arms causing them to retract. Tigerage got up smacking Keeva away. Four Arms slapped her omnitrix and turned into Big Chill. She opened her wings flying towards the core breathing on it.

"It's not working!" Big Chill announced as her ice melted quickly. Ash looked at Tigerage staring at his Ultimatrix belt.

"We need to revert him! He calmed down a lot when he de-ultimized from Ultimate Tigerage!" Ash yelled.

"Why?" Big Chill asked.

"Frostwing is the same thing you are! He can help instead of make things worst!" Ash yelled as Tigerage lunged at her.

"ULTIMATE TIGERAGE IS NOT LETTING ANYONE MAKE HIM WEAK AGAIN!" Tigerage roared. Keeva, Big Chill and Ash stared at him ready to fight and he snarled wiggling his claws ready for a brawl. Tigerage stopped as he heard Vulgaz's body start to move. Tigerage turned around growling. "DOES ULTIMATE TIGERAGE NEED TO TEACH MONSTER VULGAZ A LESSON!?"

"Ha...good luck…" Vulgaz said as the goo on his body seemed to solidify into stone. Tigerage leaped trying to lift him but Vulgaz curled up increasing his weight. Tigerage lifted him over his head.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ULTIMATE TIGERAGE!"

"No...but this will." Vulgaz said as his chest opened up dumping a green sludge over Tigerage followed by black flames from his hands. Tigerage roared in pain as Vulgaz stood up, Tigerage found himself trapped in some kind of adhesive linking his arms to each other above his head, his feet to the ground and his cape to his back. Tigerage snarled trying to pull his arms back but failed.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WEIRD SLUDGE! ULTIMATE TIGERAGE DOES NOT LIKE BEING TRAPPED!"

"Struggle all you want, when heated that stuff your trapped in absorbs kinetic energy. So just relax and enjoy the show." Vulgaz said as the stone on his body melted back into goo walking towards the power core. "And without him you three got no chance."

"That's what you think!" Ash said running up to Tigerage slapping his belt. Tigerage let out a roar that softened as he turned back into his normal form.

"Ugh...let me tell you something Ashley D. Mann...ultimate rampages make Tigerage sleepy…" Tigerage yawned.

"I know big guy, but we need Kaiden to turn into Frostwing!" Ash said slapping the button again turning Tigerage to Kaiden who fell to his knees. He was covered in bruises and looked barley conscious. "Kaiden how do I turn you into Frostwing!?"

"I don't think I can...not enough energy…" Kaiden said his eyes shutting.

"What do you mean the Ultimatrix is still green!"

"Not the Ultimatrix...me...it took so much to keep Tigerage from killing you guys…" Kaiden said closing his eyes.

"WELL KAIDEN YOU WILL TURN INTO FROSTWING AND SAVE EVERYONE!"

"Why...I am just becoming a mosnter…"

"WILL YOU JUST DO IT!" Ash screamed in his face as Vulgaz swatted away Keeva and fired jets of flames at Big Chill.

"I can't anyways the Ultimatrix is in this gunk…" Kaiden said falling down weakly pulling on his arms in the gunk. Ash grabbed his hands pulling but he was in too tight.

"Damn it…"

"WARNING MELTDOWN WILL HAPPEN IN ONE MINUTE, EVACUATION IS ADVICED." the alarms started to anounce.

"What did he say about this stuff when it was heated it abosrbed kinetic energy?" Ash asked.

"I think...but we don't got time to...its too hot and we can't cool it down in a minute."

"WE can't but maybe Lin can!" Ash said grabbing Big Chill's leg with a stretched arm yanking her back.

"Whoah!...Why did you pull me here?!"

"Shut up Lin just freeze the gunk off of Kaiden!" Ash yelled.

"You need to get out of here."

"Fine I will AFTER you free his arms!" Ash yelled pointing at Kaiden. Big Chill stared for a moment and sighed a breath of freezing air over his arms freezing the gunk. Ash slamed a fist on it shattering the ice. Kaiden then weakly turns the dial slamming it down turning into Frostwing looking at Ash.

"She couldn't stop the core, what makes you think I can?" Frostwing asked.

"Cause you can do something SHE can't!" Ash said aiming at Frostwing's chest.

"What...the Ultimatrix?"

"Yes go utimate! Perhaps you can create even colder ice!" Ash said as Frostwing weakly tapped his symbol, his body turned red, his wings with a flame pattern, a spike formed on his chin. Ultimate Frostwing looked at himself and phased throug the gunk holding his legs. He flew towards the core and released a large gust of flames.

"Fire!?" Ash yelled with shock.

"Fires so hot they freeze…" Ultiamte Frostwing said as the flames engulfed the core but the ice started to crack. "It's not enough...I can't do it myself…"

"Let me help!" Big Chill said as she fired frost breath at the cracks steam rising from the core.

"Meltdown evaded…" The alarm said as the group cheered, Frostwing lazily waving his hands.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON! I AM STILL HERE YOU FOOLS!" Vulgaz yelled. Frostwing looked at him and flew towards him going intangible.

"Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What are you doing!?"

"Don't you remember how I beat you the first time Vulgaz?" Frostwing said freezing bits of the monsterous foe who turned firing his flames as Ultimate Frostwing with a deepbreath released an inferno of endothermic fire freezing and overwhelming Vulgaz's fire. Vulgaz hands started freezing.

"NO!" Vulgaz shouted as he tried to run stepping backwards but fulling encased in ice. Frostwing landed reverting back falling to his hands and knees panting.

"I can't do anymore...that was too much…" Kaiden said as Ash ran to his side.

"Whoa...dude is he dead?" Keeva asked putting a hand on Vulgaz's frozen raised leg.

"No...pretty sure he is alive. He lived the last time I did that…" Kaiden said as Keeva knocked on the ice and it started to rock.

"KEEVA!" Big Chill yelled trying to stop the falling frozen giant, Kaiden went to help but collapsed in Ash's arms. Big Chill struggled and phased through the ice as it shattered on the ground.

"Oh man…" Keeva said.

"Poor Vulgaz…" Big Chill muttered.

"I'm sorry Kaiden...looks like Vulgaz is...heh...he fell asleep." Ash said with a small smile at his sleeping face. Keeva came up and helped Ash carry Kaiden out.

"I'll go tell Grandpa Max that the threat is gone." Big Chill said flying through the ceiling.

Later that day, after maintenance was done to restore the core to prior to the attack, and sweep up the frozen chunks of Vulgaz. One of the janitors chips one of the ice chunks. He goes to pick it up noticing it was a half frozen red bulb. He gave it a sniff and sneezed unknowing of the seed he propelled into the air drifting into the air vent. The seed floated through the vents and eventually made it outside, it flew on the winds until it finally landed in the park digging itself into the ground. A small sprout rising up in a short time.


	9. Ultimate Awkwardness

It was late at night, Kaiden laid bandaged up in the infirmary. The shifts and battles had injured him pretty bad. He had been put into a patient gown, several bandages around his body. On his left Ash wearing a change of clothes given to her from Keeva had fallen asleep in a chair by his side, while on his right was Albedo still in his human form, a bandage around his head. Albedo groaned as he sat up, he rubbed his head looking around.

"What happened? Where am I?" Albedo asked seeing Kaiden with shock. "Kaiden! What happened to you?"

"I overdid it...body couldn't handle fighting and getting beaten on as Alpha hound and Tigerage against Vulgaz…"

"Vulgaz? The Methanosian plumber? Ew sent him to the null void though."

"Myaxx and him returned, though Vulgaz mutated into some giant freak. Apparently he beat up Myaxx and then me and Sven, nearly blew up the power core, then fought me Lin, Ash, and Keeva we nearly lost...took me going Ultimate Tigerage and then Ultimate Frostwing to finish him off…"

"What happened to him?"

"He shattered…"

"Whoa...didn't think you would do such a thing." Albedo said looking at Kaiden.

"It was gravity being frozen must've made him fragile because he shattered when he was knocked over."

"So...where are we?"

"The infirmary of Plumber's HQ on Earth. We are being questioned and tried in the morning." Kaiden said as he struggled to sit up.

"You okay to walk?"

"Eh it's hard, but I got to take a leak and I am not going in a bedpan." Kaiden said stumbling a bit leaning on the hopped out of the bead and walked up to him putting himself under his shoulder to help support Kaiden.

"Come on i'll walk you." Albedo said, the two stumbled a bit down the hallways looking for the bathroom. After sometime Kaiden finally got to the bathroom, Albedo leaned on the wall waiting and listening when he felt himself feel a pulse of energy. He felt it surge, his eyes widened he rushed to a window looking at himself seeing that something was red was growing around his neck, he felt the surges pulse more as his skin seemed to crawl Albedo fell to the ground as the change continued.

Albedo got up when it was over, he was panting, he felt exhausted, worn out, silver hair dangled down over his shoulder, he felt something around his neck. He stood up looking at his reflection his jaw dropped and a scowl formed on his lips. He may be the wrong pronoun, in the reflection no longer stood the pale skinned, red eyed, silver haired boy. Instead stood an attractive figure, she had long silver hair draping her shoulders, a red and black t-shirt, around her neck was a red choker with a red Omnitrix logo on it. She nervously touched her soft cheek, then her lips tracing them, rubbing her hands through her hair and started to talk in a lovely voice.

"Oh...this is not good…" She muttered as she turned around hearing the bathroom door open.

"Ah man...I needed that…" Kaiden said walking out with a relieved smile, he looked and saw the strange girl and gave an awkward smile. "Oh...uh sorry...do you know where my friend is? His name is Albedo."

"So...I did change...crap…" she grumbled looking at her reflection.

"What is...wait a minute that choker...is that...Albedo?" Kaiden asked as her face got red, she nodded nervously looking down Kaiden stared at her for a bit before he snickered. "Guess your Al-BAE-do now."

"I know what that mean Kaiden…" she said blushing and pouting.

"You do?"

"Yes, it means lover doesn't it?" Albaedo asked and Kaiden's face turned red.

"I uh...I didn't mean it like that I just was joking since you now look cute." Kaiden said as he started to walk off, but not in the direction of the Infirmary.

"Where are you going Kaiden?" Albaedo asked blushing darker, she was afraid her hair was increasing her body temperature. She rushed to her bed in the infirmary covering herself in a blanket and clinging to a pillow. She could already tell, life was going to get weird…

The next morning, Rook and Lin came into the infirmary. Rook wore her standard proto-armor while Lin was wearing a white hoodie with green details. They saw a sleeping lump in Albedo's bed, an empty bed with a sleeping Ash in a chair next to it. Lin scratched her head wondering where Kaiden was, and Rook took the covers off Albedo's bed slowly. Lin and Rook look in shock to not see the injured Albedo, but a sleeping female. Rook pulled her proto-tool off her back aiming it at the woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rook asked as Lin prepared her Omnitrix. Albaedo let out a yawn rubbing her eye as she sat up, Lin stared at the choker necklace seeing the omnitrix.

"Wait a minute...Albedo?" Lin asked and Albaedo nodded.

"I thought Albedo was the male from yesterday." Rook asked Lin lowering her weapon.

"Based on when we talked to Azmuth yesterday, Ash mentioned a red omnitrix Albedo was messing with, sounded like it matched the Negatrix Azmuth described as well."

"Negatrix?" Albedo and Rook asked in confusion.

"Wait you didn't know what the Negatrix was?" Lin asked looking at Albaedo.

"I heard of it, Azmuth told me that it was able to alter the abilities of transformed specimens but he scrapped it for some reason."

"Do you know why?" Lin asked.

"I assumed because of his pacifistic desire. Why?" Albaedo asked as Lin looked nervous.

"See...from my understand the negatrix which it sounds like is what you are wearing, might have...uh...messed with your genetics a bit."

"Of course it did, it's an omnitrix that's the point. So I am a girl, and I look odd...or cute...not sure…" Albaedo thought of Kaiden's comments blushing a bit.

"According to Azmuth...it had a habit of deleting the original DNA of the host."

"WHAT?!" Albaedo gasped in shock. Ash jumped awake looking around with her fists raised.

"What's going on? Who are you!?" Ash asked aiming a finger at Albaedo.

"I will explain...just give me a moment…" Albaedo said clearing her throat before informing the three of her situation.

Kaiden woke up in a closet, he went off unsure what to do and he must have passed out while trying to find somewhere to sleep. He yawned cracking his back and looked down as he heard his stomach growl. He walked through the metal halls until he found the currently empty mess hall. The cook was Max Tennyson and he appeared to be out for another hour. Kaiden heard another growl knowing he needed food and fast. Kaiden walked into the kitchen trying to look around but stopped realizing a faster way he could make food for himself. He pulled out the plunger slamming it down until he was a small three foot tall green suited alien with neon blue lines inside his mouth. He had a wire linking a pack on the back of his suit to his neck. He nodded as two copies of himself appeared.

"Okay Pod-Guys, time for us to find some food and get cooking!" Pod-Guy prime said with a synthesized voice raising his hand in the air, the other two nodded as the started to scrounge things up, in no time they were packing waffles. Pod-Guy kept replicating as he made more and more. Soon Pod-Guy heard foot steps. One Pod-Guy left the kitchen and went to the mess hall seeing the dark skinned human plumber Glenn Hugh standing with a smile sniffing the air.

"Max are you making waffles? They smell absolutely delicious."

"Glenn? Is that you?" The Pod-Guy asked as he looked at the small green alien.

"Huh, a Sonorosian? What are you doing here? Are you the new cook?"

"Er...well...I guess...but just this morning…" Pod-Guy said looking at the Kitchen where another Pod-Guy looked at them with confusion.

"Well as long as you just don't put tentacle or bugs in everything. I am all for whatever you are making." Glenn said smiling grabbing a tray. Pod-Guy A turned to look at Pod-Guy B at the door,, A shrugged and B mimicked him before leaving to talk to the other Pod-Guys. Soon B was back out with a large plate of pancakes and waffles placing them on the counter, and a bottle of Pattersonean maple syrup rose up. Glenn happily took several of each drowning them in syrup.

"This is amazing...first I hear that Vulgaz is gone for good, now Max isn't cooking breakfast, AND I get my favorites this morning? This is the best day ever!" Glenn said happily putting a few blue squares on the counter before leaving for his own table. The Pod-Guys gathered around staring at the squares.

"What is it?" one asked.

"Wait I seen these before." Another replied.

"Really? Where?"

"I have too! Didn't Argit deal with those things?"

"Yeah! Think he said they were Taydens, alien money." one Pod-Guy said as another wearing a chef's hat holding up a large book of recipes.

"I think we should get to cooking!" the Chef Pod-Guy said holding up the book to a crowd of smiling Pod-Guys. Over time, Albaedo, Lin and Rook wonder into the mess hall. The two surprised to see it was full of Plumbers all happily eating most some form of pancakes, eggs, and other breakfast foods. Several Pod-Guys wandering around either serving plates of food, taking orders or handfuls of money, some even started to clean empty tables.

"What is going on here?" Albaedo asked.

"Echo-Echos?" Lin asked.

"Wait on his chest isn't that an Omnitrix?" Rook asked pointing her finger at one of the Pod-Guys who started yelling at another for dropping a plate.

"Kaiden?" Albaedo announced cupping her hands around her mouth, Pod-Guys looked at Albaedo and made an awkward face. Several looked at each other putting whatever they had down either on the floor or table, whatever seemed appropriate. They then awkwardly marched moved up grabbing one of them who made a startled noise.

"Where do you think you are going Kaiden?" Lin asked the Pod-guy sighed as a flash of red light appeared, several dropped dishes hit the floor and Kaiden stood nervously being held by the collar of his shirt. "Come on, Azmuth is waiting."

Lin guided Kaiden back towards the room where Azmuth was called last time, Rook and Albaedo together. Lin had the two come in, Max and Rook stood at the door as Ash had already been talking to Azmuth for some time. Kaiden and Albaedo moved next to her.

"Kaiden you're okay?" Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was just replacing the cooking staff." Lin joked.

"So this is the wielder of the Ultimatrix I have been hearing about?" Azmuth asked looking at Kaiden.

"Do I know you?" Kaiden asked.

"His name is Azmuth, the first thinker of Galvan Prime." Albaedo responded.

"Galvan Mk II, since the Highbreed invasion." Azmuth said "How do you know of me miss?"

"It's me sir, Albedo of the Galvan." Albaedo said putting her hand on her chest looking at her former employer. Azmuth eyes widened staring at her, he snickered a bit and looked at the red Omnitrix choker necklace.

"So you did create a Negatrix, and I assume you have trapped yourself in that form." Azmuth said snickering.

"A negatrix? Is your age finally catching up with you sir? This is an Omnitrix." Albaedo said tapping her icon.

"Your inexperience and arrogance has cost you my former assistant. You clearly have accidently created a Negatrix, a flawed Omnitrix prototype."

"What exactly is wrong with my Omnitrix?"

"Your NEGATRIX, while functions similar has several randomization errors that can cause abnormal mutations, such as your current female form. However what may be more concerning for you is that the Negatrix sets your genetic default to the first thing you transformed into." Azmuth said crossing his arms. "We destroyed our Negatrix for that very reason."

"Wait so you're saying I am stuck in this form?" Albaedo said with a shocked expression.

"Oh...so we get Al-Bae-do now huh?" Ash joked.

"Made the comment already Ash." Kaiden said as Ash narrowed her eyes at him.

"Spoilsport."

"Yes, that does sound like a fitting name in your current form Albaedo." Azmuth said with a grin, Albaedo grit her teeth and raised a middle finger to him and Azmuth blinked looking at her. "What was that?"

"A rude gesture." Lin answered.

"So Azmuth, since technically you are the victimized party you get to decide their punishment here, but I do request you be gentle on Kaiden's punishment thanks to him we are all alive today." Max said stepping forward Lin raising her hand.

"I helped!"

"Hmm...you are right, personally I think the form is fitting for Albaedo, he was always moody and feminine."

"HEY!"

"So I would like to state that these three shall be on a probationary status, they will be allowed to be free on Earth and cannot leave planet without plumber supervision." Azmuth said smirking. "Do enjoy your life as Albaedo."

"CURSE YOU AZMUTH!" Albaedo shouted shaking his fist as Azmuth ended the transmission with a chuckle. She swore in what must've been the Galvan tongue at the blank screen as Max looked at the three.

"Well...since Azmuth said it himself. Kaiden, Ash, and Albaedo will be freed but Plumbers will be checking in on you." Max said.

"Why am I being checked in on?" Ash asked crossing her arms.

"The treaty between Plumbers and Lenopans is not even ten, and you clearly pose a threat to humans." Max said, Ash looked down.

"So what now about us?" Kaiden asked, looking around.

"Well, I want you all to remain in Bellwood until you fully recovered, then you will be escorted back to your homes where you can try and resume your lives." Max said looking at Rook and Lin "Will you escort them to some temporary chambers?"

"Sure thing Grandpa, come on guys." Lin said waving her hand to get their attention and started to head out. Ash was the first to go, Kaiden was next and the bitter Albaedo followed him. Rook looked at Max who pulled her aside.

"Do keep a close eye on them, sounds like all three could be ticking time bombs."

"I understand sir." Rook said with a confirming nod before following them.

In space at the edge of the Sol System, a Chimeran Warship exits hyperspace, it's giant structure floating through it's glowing red sections reflected off its shiny metal shell, on the front bared the royal Vilgaxian emblem, a gold octopus like logo. Inside the command center sat a tall Chimera Sui Generis male, he had a short tentacled beard, red eyes, a scar over his left eye, he was larger than most Chimerans and had swollen arms, on his head was a red circlet, he wore red and black armor with the royal emblem on his chest. Next to him stood a female Chimeran, she was slightly shorter, her tentacle hair formed a twin tail like pattern, with a thick tentacle from the back of her neck lining her spine, she had green eyes and a sleeker frame, she wore a purple armor that helped made out her feminine figure. A drone came forward and got on one knee bowing his head.

"Prince Vilgax we have entered the Sol System, in hours days at most we shall be at Earth." The drone said, as the large Chimeran grinned.

"Finally, after so long...we can finally come and defeat father's greatest enemy and claim Earth for the Chimeran people!" The prince said with a toothy grin, as an image of a female Petrosapien stood on top of a defeated Lord Vilgax.

"I still cannot believe father lost to that thing…" the female grumbled.

"Now sister, father conquered ten worlds, and this Lin Tennyson stopped him. I am sure father would love to see her head on a wall!" Prince Vilgax said standing tall.

"And maybe then father will gain the respect he rightfully deserves from this pitiful planet." the princess said.

"Indeed." The Prince said folding his hands, firing lasers from his eyes at the image of Lin Tennyson's petrosapien causing the image to distort.


	10. Training for Ultimate days

In the Plumbers HQ, the training hall, a large open space with several black circles for arenas designed to be easily customizable for temporary training. In one ring Rook was sparring with Ash. despite Rook's mastery in her people's martial arts, Ash using a mixture of Earth mix martial arts, and her Lenopan physiology and her skills with her shapeshifting sludge arms. In another Albedo was punching a dummy as Lin watched with a smile, Kaiden next to her still bandaged from his injuries.

"That's a good job Albaedo. You seem to be learning pretty quickly how to fight as a human." Lin said smiling.

"Must be because of the Negatrix, these forms are supposed to be best suited for life." Albaedo said looking at her hands that were a little sore from hitting the dummy.

"Come now Albaedo don't be so modest, I bet it's your intellect that's made you a quick learner!" Kaiden said with a smile, Albaedo's ears felt warm again and she looked away. Ash kicked Rook back sending her flying out of the ring staring at Albaedo. She had been fighting longer and was quickly improving mixing her alien features with her skills yet she was getting compliments.

"Now let's start testing out your Negatrix aliens, from what it sounds like they might be abnormal specimens so we should try to figure them out." Kaiden said as he dialed up an alien. He pressed it down and a surge of energy goes through, rocks seemed to orbit around clinging to his body as he curled into a ball, with a large bulky emerald colored stone body, a neon green molten core in his stomach, a large mouth smiled with the Ultimatrix in his forehead,he wore grey shorts with a black belt, and several nodes across his body. "MANTEROID!"

"Whoa you are not fighting Kaiden! Not until you recover!" Ash snarled, but Manteroid shook his massive head.

"Relax Ash, that's why I chose Manteroid, his race manipulates gravity. I can fling things at Albaedo for her to fight without endangering myself." Manteroid said with holding his two three fingered hands to lift up several boxes. "Now Albaedo please transform so we can start practice."

"Uh right…" Albaedo shut her eyes as she started rotating through her Negatrix.

"Why shut your eyes?" Lin asked.

"The positioning of the Negatrix makes it hard to see the icons, but I can feel them with my eyes shut." Albaedo said pushing in her plunger, her body started to pulse with energy. Blue rocks started to grow across her body, her skin between the blue rocks started to bubble, her hair turned into at first blue fire before it condensed and dangled down her back. She looked at herself in confusion, steam rising from her bubbling hair. "Am I a pyronite?"

"I think so, but you do not look like Heatblast." Lin said scratching her head in confusion.

"Perhaps it is one of the Negatrix mutations?" Ash asked.

"Why don't we test it. Try throwing some fireballs, and a stream of them." Lin responded, Albaedo nodded holding up her hands, instead of fire sparking to life swirling in her hands, bubbles seemed to swell, steam rising, in her hands was two smoking balls of boiling water. She looked at them confused.

"Is this water?" Albaedo said looking at the boiling balls in her hands. "Pyronites don't generate water…"

"It must be the negatrix. Instead of generating fire you must be mutated to create boiling water instead." Rook said stepping forward. Albaedo nodded and tossed the waterballs at some of the boxes scorching the box and weakening its frame slightly. Albaedo smiled seeing the effectiveness the waterballs had, their weight even dented the box a bit. She held up her hand as two geysers erupt from her hands launching the boxes into the wall. Manteroid let out a happy grunt as he kept tossing objects at her, she let out a sound of happy noises firing more water before pressing her hands together creating a cloud of steam hiding her. The group looked around, but Manteroid felt a warm wet hand on his back.

"Is this your way of saying you win?" Manteroid asked unable to look backwards, raising his arms.

"Well I did didn't I?" she said with a smile, before feeling herself being lifted in the air. She flailed around as Manteroid turned around grinning, his fingers were tilted upwards.

"Nope, so...what are we going to call this form Albaedo?" Manteroid said as he curled into a small planetoid causing Albaedo, the steam, and some of the damaged boxes to orbit around him.

"I do not know...perhaps...Aqua Burner?"

"Lame!" Lin shouted.

"Boilnite?"

"Sounds like an anti-acne cream." Ash replied.

"Heat Bubble?"

"Do you not find that kind of embarrassing sounding?" Rook answered. Albaedo clenched her fist as she spun around.

"I do not know…"

"How about Hydrorch?" Manteroid asked rotating his planetoid form to look at her. She rubbed her chin and smiled at him.

"It is a great name, combining the term of water with the pyronites burning nature. Clever." Albaedo said looking at him, Manteroid's rocky face grew warm, and if Hydrorch's could it would've warmed up as well. Ash narrowed her eyes launching her arm out and she grit her teeth making sure her arm didn't get stuck into orbit as she pressed Manteroid's Ultimatrix. Kaiden drops to the ground landing on his arm, he let out a pained groan. Ash eyes widened looking at Kaiden instantly feeling guilty. Hydrorch fell to the ground but used her power to ease her impact. Her and Lin rush to Kaiden checking on him trying to help him up but he cringed when they touched his arm.

"What is your problem?" Hydrorch asked narrowing her eyes at Ash. The two girls looked at each other with annoyance, Lin supported Kaiden up and handed him to Rook.

"Rook...I think you should take Kaiden make sure he is okay..I will talk with these two." Lin said looking over her shoulder as Hydrorch and Ash seem to be arguing with each other. Rook took Kaiden away. Lin watched until Kaiden and Rook were gone before clenching her fist turning around marching up to the two. "What the hell is your problem!"

"What?" Ash said crossing her arms looking at Lin.

"He was already hurt! Why did you turn him back to normal?"

"Because I knew he would be okay…"

"His human form is already weak, unlike you he isn't a muscular humanoid mass of sludge!" Hydrorch said jabbing a finger into Ash's chest. Ash swatted her hand away.

"Like you care!"

"I care more than you seem too!" Hydrorch responded transforming back into two human looking girls got in each other faces clearly about to attack as Lin transformed into Four Arms picking them both with two arms.

"Jeez girls you two need to calm down. You two are going to be a team."

"Team with her?!" Ash yelled.

"I concur she is insufferable!" Albaedo added.

"If you two keep yelling at each other like this I will start to think you both got a crush on Kaiden." Four Arms joked.

"Absolutely not!" Ash yelled with red face though not clear if anger towards the other girls or embarrassment.

"That is absurd, I am male inside this body. No way I would be!" Albaedo screamed her face bright red. Four Arms looked at her snickering.

"Just an FYI you are a girl now so no one would judge." Four Arms said. "Even if you weren't you could just be gay."

"What?" Albaedo asked looking confused. "What does me being happy have to do with this?"

"Sorry gay can also be used to mean you are a homosexual."

"Oh…" Albaedo said blushing even darker.

"Can you please let me down if you're going to give her this talk? I don't want to be here to explain the birds and the bees." Ash said looking at Four arms. The female tetramand sighed dropping the two.

"You don't realize it but you two are being expected to work with Kaiden now. If you don't he could go crazy again or worst he could die. No matter how much you don't want to say you like him you both see him as your friend and you two WILL one day need to work together to save him." she said walking away morphing back into Lin. the two girls on the ground looked at each other for a moment and looked away scowling.

On the royal Chimeran ship, Prince Vilgax sat on his command chair tapping his claws on his armrest impatiently. His sister stepping into the light from his side showing she has the mark of beauty of their people on her face just under her lip.

''Calm yourself brother, time is coming and we are not the only ones who have people to beat on Earth." she said as a purple armored female sotoraggian stepped in. she was sleek, lacking the broad shoulders that Sevenseven had, she had twin blasters strapped to her waist as she started to make noise to the two Chimeran royals.

"So...you wish to find and destroy the one who disgraced your brother? I thought you hated your brothers." Prince Vilgax said staring at her. The alien chirped at them and the Princess smiled.

"Ah I get it."

"What is it sister?"

"She may not like being with her brothers, but she does love them and she hates the fact that someone has been so easily defeating one of them and embarrassing their clan." the princess said looking at her brother. "I request we send her off with a pair of other hunters, eliminate Tennyson's allies before we even arrived."

"Do you think we cannot win without weakening her?"

"No, but you have always said it yourself brother it is always good for strategic advantages. Worst case scenario we gain more information on our enemy, best case Earth will be easy pickings."

"You are right...very well Eighteight, you may lead our team of bounty hunters to Earth. You may claim your revenge but you must prioritize destroying Tennyson's allies. Bonus if you can keep her alive to watch as I destroy everyone and thing she has ever cared for." Prince Vilgax said with a sharp grin his claw digging into his armrest. Eighteight bowed and made a thankful noise before she went to meet with her team grabbing a scout ship to speed their way to Earth.

"I do hope we can have some fun when we arrive." the princess said watching the ship fly in front of theirs.

"As do I sister, but in the end all I care is Tennyson's head and Earth." Prince Vilgax said staring in the distance seeing the object on the screen that was Earth. Every moment they were getting closer, and in less than a week, he would be able to land on Earth just as his father, and unlike his father he will claim it for Vilgaxia.


	11. Ultimate Set up

Albaedo stood in a training ring with a Plumber robot, she swerved under a couple rapid punches, the robot lift its leg kicking her into the ring. Albaedo grit her teeth rotating through her Negatrix slamming it down. Her body quickly morphed into a metallic silver blob, with red circuit like pattern on its body.

"A galvanic mechamorph eh? This can work." she said lunging at the robot wrapping her body around it. She started to meld with it, but the robot started to spark and twitch. The robot had several small explosions detonate on itself as Albaedo pulled herself off the robot moving slower. "Heh...Downgrade."

Albaedo morphed back, rotating her arm, she admittedly wasn't fully aware of the capability of the Galvanic Mechamorphs but she was aware that was another abnormality caused by the Negatrix. She looked in a mirror seeing her human form rubbing her chin. She wondered if Kaiden was serious about her being cute and looked at her Negatrix, it seemed to be able to transform more frequently than the Ultimatrix draining less power. She walked to a computer typing in a training command that brought out five more Plumber Bots that were designed to look like scrawny Tetramands. Albaedo rolled through her set of aliens before transforming. She turned into a long armed lizard like alien, she had bright red skin with yellow and orange splotches, her squinted eyes were red with black line around them. She stretched opening her mouth spewing out magma at them.

"An Ignis Manzardill? Could've sworn I picked a Polar one." She said as the robots came at her, she awkwardly stood up raising her arms to try and stop them but it smacks her back. She let out a larger stream of magma on the floor the ring started to melt. The Tetramand robots lift her up and tossed her aside she morphed back grumbling as the robots stepped around her lava pit. Albaedo rubbed her cheek and started to dial another alien up until several seeds come in busting through the ground to entangle crushing the robot's legs. Albaedo looked up over the smell of the melting ring she noticed methane. She looked around and saw a Methanosian male standing there, he had a light green body, red and blue petals on his head and a strong jaw with several thorns on his chin forming a goatee like growth, the most notable part though is the icon on his waist with an hourglass icon in it.

"Kaiden?" Albaedo asked, the methanosian looked at her, his eyes sparked with green energy.

"I am Bogyro…"

"Don't like that form i'm guessing?" Albaedo asked.

"It reminds me of Vulgaz…" Bogyro snarled.

"But you aren't him."

"NO, but I despise being the same species as him…" Bogyro said staring at his hands bitterly. "It just reminds me every breath I take of him…"

"Kaiden…" Albaedo said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He was willing to hurt you, me, Ash, and everyone else here in the headquarters!" Bogyro said looking around, at the structure, he sighed shifting back into his human form.

"He was one bad specimen that was all you cannot blame them all for that."

"You're right...but I didn't come here to talk about this."

"What did you then?"Albaedo asked tilting her head looking at him, he held out his arm with the Ultimatrix on it. She noticed he had a surprisingly serious face.

"I want you to lock Tigerage."

"Your appoplexian?"

"Yes, Tigerage is too violent…"

"He's the strongest of your aliens, from what I hear he nearly single handedly saved everyone by taking down the mutant Vulgaz."

"Yeah, and not only did he nearly kill Vulgaz on purpose, but he started attacking Ash, Keeva and Lin. he even was making things worst. Tigerage is too much, I can't control him when he is in his ultimate form!" Kaiden said with fear in his voice shaking slightly. Albaedo looked at him with concern.

"Why not just not go ultimate as Tigerage then?"

"It will be too tempting, and Tigerage is impulsive and easily manipulated...it probably wouldn't take much for him to go Ultimate when he starts to lose."

"I understand...I will rotate Tigerage with your Polar Manzardill in your playlist." Albaedo said as she started fidgeting with his Ultimatrix.

"You can rotate them?"

"Only the ones unlocked."

"What about playlists?"

"As I mentioned in sets of ten the aliens were locked, each playlist must have ten aliens on it to be accessed. Why do you think you haven't turned into number eleven yet?" Albaedo said as she pulled Tigerage's icon up and started to press buttons.

"So...I have to unlock ten new aliens before I can turn into them?"

"No, you can always rotate the playlists, but you will only be able to turn into ten active aliens at a time." Albaedo said as a red light shined instead of the green on Tigerage's icon. "There now until you either get a second playlist up, or swap it out you shouldn't turn into Tigerage."

"Thank you Alby, so what are you doing?" Kaiden asked rubbing his wrist.

"Well...I am testing my own playlist trying to figure them out. I can't as easily identify mine like you can, and due to the Negatrix's mutation feature even with my diverse knowledge of aliens I cannot predict every mutation."

"So that's what Hydrorch, Maguana, and what did you call it Downgrade?" Kaiden asked.

"I guess?"

"Well you seem to be doing well so far."

"Thank you. How are your injuries healing?"

"Well, thankfully that fall wasn't as bad, I just thought it was worst than it turned out to be."

"So you were as your planet refers to them as, being a drama queen?" Albaedo joked, Kaiden rolled his eyes.

"Shall we return to your practice." Kaiden asked.

"Yes...wait we?"

"I am offering to spar with you a bit." Kaiden said as he pulled out the Ultimatrix's plunger, he started to dial through his playlist slapping it down transforming into Giga-Dino roaring. "Giga-Dino!"

"A Vaxasaurian huh...let's see what the Negatrix will give me." Albaedo said rotating her Negatrix before pressing it down opening her eyes that started to glow red, the transforming energy going through her, her body turned to red stone, she grew bulkier and taller, she soon stood as a red and grey crystalline like alien she looked at her large hands, she raised her stone brow. "A basalt? I didn't even think they were in the Omnitrix samples."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes, Basalts are very rare off their home planet of Andesite. Guess I got lucky if I got one...though other than the coloration I don't think it's any abnormality." Albaedo said looking around her arms.

"So Ruby ready to go a few rounds?" Giga-Dino said raising his fists with a smirk, Albaedo looked at him raising her stone arms.

"Ruby? I believe I am some form of igneous rock not a gemstone."

"You sure you seem pretty like a gemstone." Giga-Dino said with a smile. Albaedo was thankful she was a red crystalline alien instead of flesh and blood, no way she could hide the embarrassment on her face.

"Thank you...now what's the saying, ladies first?" Albaedo said swinging her fist into his, Giga-Dino blocked with his arm pulling his arm back swinging a powerful hook smashing her in the cheek knocking her back only a few inches.

"Whoa Ruby is pretty hard...I think I hurt my own hand." Giga-Dino said shaking his hand a bit. She smirked in response putting a hand on the ground.

"Yeah, and Ruby has another trick to show ya'." she said as the ground around her hand starts to crack and the room shakes violently. Giga-Dino stumbled around falling backwards as the vibrations intensified. Ruby then stomped towards him as he began to stand. Giga-Dino felt the heavy alien fall on him and he struggled a bit. "I believe this is called a pin."

"Then that means you win...can you get off me...kind of hard to breath…" Giga-Dino wheezed. Ruby vanished in a flash of light returning to Albaedo who lied on the humanoid dinosaur's chest.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine...sorry I couldn't fight longer." Giga-Dino said shifting back to Kaiden.

"Why didn't you go Ultimate?"

"It is sort of painful when I transform as anything but me." Kaiden said with a sheepish smile.

"How long you been feeling pain?"

"Since you shocked Blitzeel for the evolutionary function to work, though it happens mostly when I go Ultimate." Kaiden said stretching. "Want some food? Me, Ash, Lin, and Rook are going to get some grub you can come too if you want."

"I'd like that thank you my friend." Albaedo said as the two got up and headed out to meet with the others.

Myaxx and Tetrax stood together looking at Max who was being a desk, he had numerous folders on it and two in his hands handing each alien one of them. They opened them up, inside where papers with images of Kaiden, Ash, and Albaedo. Max looked at them with serious eyes.

"I am giving them probationary licenses to operate as plumbers, but I want you two to supervise them and teach them. Make sure they are staying out of trouble.

"Why us?" Tetrax asked looking at Kaiden's photo. "We both attacked the kid with the Ultimatrix, doubt he'll trust us."

"Me and Albedo don't really get along too well ourselves." Myaxx added.

"She is now referred to as Albaedo at least in her human form, and I picked you two because you have fought him before, you are also both agents of Azmuth you both have basic knowledge of how their devices work and wide knowledge of aliens. I have already gotten a home registered for you two." Max said with a smile that made the two look at each other.

"You want us to live together doing that time?" Tetrax asked.

"It would be ideal, and I do not like plumbers being alone after numerous officers have been killed by ambushes."

'I understand...so Tetrax meet you there?" Myaxx asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I guess…" Tetrax said as the two left the office.


	12. The Ultimate Beat

At the Burger Shack, the group was enjoying a meal. Kaiden was munching on a burger in one hand and in the other a shake to slurp it down with. On his sides where Ash and Albaedo, Ash was eating a large salad, while Albaedo was gorging on chili fries munching happily. The two girls give the other a death glare when they are looking at each other. Across from them is Lin who had the most food on her tray and barely stopped eating for a moment longer than to breath and slurp her drink. Rook shook her head as she ate her own burger with a fork and knife.

Kaiden finished his burger wiping his hand and mouth clean he then looked at Rook and made a quizzical noise before starting to toy with the Ultimatrix, the device turned yellow as Albedo had told him it would when it entered its DNA scan mode, the plunger raised up shining a yellow ray at Rook who looked confused as the harmless beam scanned her. The Ultimatrix then turned green and nestled back into it's slot.

"DNA sample acquired, Revonnahgander unlocked. Twelve aliens currently unlocked." the Ultimatrix said, Kaiden smiled and looked at Ash, he entered scan mode again shining the light on her this time, Ash covering her eye from the flash. "DNA sample acquired, Lenopan unlocked. Thirteen aliens currently unlocked."

"Hey you should ask before you do that!" Ash asked punching Kaiden in the arm, he chuckled rubbing the tender spot.

"Sorry, I was just curious if I could. Seems like I was right, I just need to scan and the Ultimatrix unlocks it. Guess now I can become a Lenopan and a revonnahgander was it? That's what you are right Rook?" Kaiden asked as Rook nodded.

"Huh my Omnitrix couldn't do that." Lin said sounding slightly jealous.

"I altered the scan in the Ultimatrix to unlock transformations with DNA samples, however you still only ot one playlist Kaiden." Albaedo answered finishing a batch of chilli fries. Kaiden ignored it as he kept going through looking at his roster of aliens.

"I think I am going to swap Bogyro out with the Lenopan." Kaiden said smiling as Ash smirked.

"Oh want to feel like I am there to protect you?"

"No, I just think a Lenopan seems more useful and something I would want more than what Vulgaz was." Kaiden said as he got up stretching. The group kept joking as multiple sonic booms were heard as several objects were coming down from the sky. The group looked up and saw what at first looked like falling stars, two small ones with one large one behind it. Kaiden got up looking intensely at them.

"Looks like a meteor shower, but...nothing states we would see one let alone during the day." Kaiden said as he narrowed his eyes, Rook got up holding up a pair of binoculars.

"That is because it is not a meteor shower." Rook said handing the binoculars to her partenrs Lin. "They are bounty hunter ships."

"You three stay here we will go investigate it!" Lin said rotating through her dial.

"I disagree, I am going." Kaiden said slamming his Ultiamtrix down turning into Pod-guy. "Let's go!"

"You aren't in condition to go Kaiden…" Ash said slapping her hand on the table. Pod-Guy multiplied into three copies that went towards the bounty hunter ships. Rook and Lin ran off towards the ships as well. Ash grit her teeth tossing out her remaining food before following Albaedo running up the rear.

The two smaller ships crash one into a warehouse the other in the water. Lin stopped rotating through her watch, slapping it down turning into a humanoid fish, she had a glowing appendage on her forehead and a large mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Ripjaws!" She shouted looking at Rook "I will go after the one in the water, you go for the one in the warehouse."

Rook nodded running towards the warehouse, Ripjaws leaped off a nearby bridge her legs merging to a tail as she swam for the bubble trail following the ship. As she got deeper in the cold water her appendage on her head started to illuminate her surroundings. A panel opened up from the ship, Ripjaws took a cautious stance as the figure swam surprisingly fast, the motions of its four legs were more akin to a propeller then legs. Ripjaws saw the being come out, a brass colored metal armor with gold details, he had a giant left claw, and a pair of gold eyes on his helmet. Ripjaws sighed knowing who it was.

"Well hello again Kraab…" Ripjaws said swimming towards the target.

"Hello again whelp!" Kraab yelled as he rammed Ripjaws his large claw wrapping around her waist going for the surface, Ripjaws wiggled attacking his mechanical arm.

Back on the surface, Rook moved to the door of a warehouse with a smoking hole in the roof. She pulled out her Proto-tool shifting it into blaster mode, she leaned on the end trying to take a look inside of the structure, she grumbled not able to see anything through the smoke inside. Rook kicked the door down aiming her Proto-tool forward.

"I am Plumber Officer Rook, please come out with your appendages up for questioning!" Rook declared as two red energy beams came at her, she leaped away as stepping out of the smoke was two noseless pale humanoid beings, one standing a foot taller and was a muscular giant compared to his brother who looked more wiry and wielded a pistol while the bigger one held an energy rifle.

"I do believe that you are not our target!" Octagon Vreedle said stepping out holding his pistol aimed at Rook.

"Can I blow her up Octagon?" Rhomboid said looking at his brother.

"I do think we should but our target is not this 'ere Revonnahgander but a human. So we will not be getting any form of compensation for blowing 'er up except fer the sheer enjoyment that comes from the universal pleasure that is blowin' things up." Octogan said as his brother gave a big brin.

"So I can start 'ith the blowing her up then?"

"Yes Rhomboid you may commence with the blowin' up of our former comrade." Octagon shouted as the two opened fire at Rook who rolled behind some boxes for cover as the Vreedle brothers opened fire on them.

The three Pod-Guys look around as they see the larger ship land. They gesture to each other as they split up one going to the warehouse, another leaping into the water, and the third sticking to the path going to the large ship. Ash and Albaedo come up behind them, Albaedo ran towards the warehouse where Rook was, Ash moved forward towards the large ship.

The Pod-Guy stops staring at the large purple ship, stepping down from a frame is Eighteight, she held two large rifles in each hand looking around, her shoulders sprouted two blasters, she looked around and saw Pod-guy. She made several noises projecting an image of Sevenseven being beaten by Ash in the school.

"Whoa what a beating he took." Pod-Guy said but this seemed to upset Eighteight, she made several angry noises aiming her guns at Pod-guy. Pod-Guy opened his mouth and let out a scream the sonic shockwave pushing Eighteight back slightly. Ash quickly ran up morphing her arms into their mud tendril state looking at Eighteight.

"Hey that looks like the jerk that attacked you at the school."Ash said as Eighteight made an angry snarl aiming at Ash opening fire. Ash leaped a way as the blasts puncture the street causing several explosions. Eighteight took flight opening fire one of her shots hitting Ash causing her left arm to explode off with a scream. She reverted her free arm to human clinging to the dripping hole in her body that was her shoulder. She felt several solidified spots on her wounded parts of her body. She tried to create a new limb but there were several solidified chunks in her wound. A yellow light shined on Eighteight getting her attention. She turned seeing Pod-Guy with a yellow Ultimatrix.

"DNA Sample acquired, Sotoraggian now available, fourteen aliens unlocked." the Ultimatrix said before Pod-guy divided into ten individuals surrounding her firing sound in all directions. Eighteight snarled as the rifles in her hands short circuited. She grumbled tossing her now broken weapons aside looking at Pod-Guy. They merged back into one being slapping their Ultimatrix. They grew to six feet tall, on his shoulders two amp like parts that attached to the head, the suit has turned metallic and gone from green to white with pale green lights. On the edge of his amp attachments pale green discs were attached.

"ULTIMATE POD-GUY!" he yelled firing loud pulsing beats launching Eighteight backwards. Ash got closer to Ultimate Pod-guy her sludge started to sprout out of her back reattach to the gap. She flexed her fingers, rubbing her shoulder spinning her arm.

"Did that alien just create a dubstep cannon?" She asked.

"Did you just transplant your own arm?"

"Well whatever she hit me with caused some blockage, had to think of some way to have my arm back."

"You are getting oddly good with your powers…" Pod-Guy said as Ash fired her arm out gripping Eighteight's leg. She made a cocky sound as one of her arms morphed into a flamethrower fire erupting out Ash reeled her arm back. Ultimate Pod-Guy and Ash raised their arms as Eighteight formed her other arm into an energy sword as the three were in a standoff.

In the water, Ripjaws bit Kraab's claw, Kraab fired an energy bolt launching the fish girl backwards. She rubbed her chest a bit grumbling tackling Kraab slamming him into an underwater rockwall. Kraab released an electric pulse causing Ripjaws to cringe and go limp her eyes barely open. Kraab stomped over to her as he paused a yellow light going over him.

"What in the?!" Kraab announced.

"DNA Sample acquired, Piscciss Premann now unlocked, fifteen aliens currently unlocked." The Ultimatrix said as Kraab turned around. Pod-Guy was swimming towards him and fired a sonic pulse. The water vibrated as Kraab stumbled around holding his head firing a torpedo detonating. Pod-Guy moved backwards and then slapped his Ultimatrix. He morphed into Ultimate Pod-Guy but unlike the other one his amp features were not on his shoulders and head, but on his left arm. He held his large bulky arm out and fired his dubstep blast. Kraab grumbled as the sonic pulses launched him backwards. Kraab went limp as Pod-Guy grabbed Ripjaws shaking her a bit.

"Wake up Lin! We are in danger!" Pod-Guy said as Ripjaws started to wake up.

"We need to get Kraab arrested." Ripjaws said.

"Fine but let's hurry…" Pod-Guy said Ripjaws nodded as the two grabbed Kraab and swam to the surface with him. Ripjaws morphed back to her human form. She shook her head water splashing around as Ultimate Pod-Guy went stiff.

"You okay Pod-Guy?" Lin asked as Ultimate Pod-Guy flew off in the air.

In the warehouse, the Vreedle brothers unleashed a barrage of fire at the boxes as Rook tried to get away. She got up from her cover fired a shot disarming Octagon who gripped his hand feeling the pain. Albaedo came up to the opening where she quickly jumped away as Rhomboid fired a shot at her, Albaedo quickly slapped her Negatrix she started to sprout black crystals on her body, broad shoulders, two spikes out of her back, her face turned angular cracking her crystal knuckles.

"COALHEART!" she shouted holding up her hand firing black shards at the Vreedle brothers, black dust flowing around her hands.

"Are you a Petrosapien?" Rook asked looking at her confused.

"Must be another Negatrix mutation." Coalheart said shooting a shard at another as Rhomboid tosses Octagon his rifle while pulling out a missile launcher.

"No matter what you is, you'll blow up real good!" Rhomboid yelled firing the missile Rook and Coalheart ran back as the missile detonates. Coalheart releases several black shards that each seemed to explode as embers touched them. The Vreedle brothers grin getting towards the two who collapsed. A yellow light went over them as the two looked confused at each other.

"What in blazes?" Octagon asked.

"DNA Sample acquired, Vreedle unlocked, sixteen aliens currently unlocked."

"Awww man, I am the last one?" Pod-Guy said looking at his Ultimatrix. The two Vreedles turned around.

"Aw aincha cute." Rhomboid said lifting his launcher again. "Wonder if it'll blow up cute too?"

"Sorry but I think we need some music…." Pod-Guy said slapping his Ultimatrix turning into an Ultimate Pod-Guy and was a mirror of the second Ultimate. He lacked the head and shoulder amps but the speakers were around his right arm. "Hope you like to dance!"

Ultimate Pod-Guy held up his arm as a wave of dubstep comes in the Vreedles grip their ears screaming in pain collapsing foam at their mouths.

"Did they die?" Ultimate Pod-Guy asked wide eyed.

"Does not matter either way. The Vreedles are very easily cloned and death is common for them. We will likely see them again within a month." Rook said holstering her proto-tool walking up to the Vreedles. "If they are alive I will arrest them."

"That was easy…" Coalheart said wiping some dust off her shoulder, the dust was black and seemed to be created from her. Ultimate Pod-Guy stiffened looking up. "Kaiden?"

Ultimate Pod-Guy flew off as Rook and Coalheart look at each other in confusion before cuffing the Vreedles.

Ash leaped out of the way as a burst of flames came at her, Eighteight lunged at Ultimate Pod-Guy but he used his sonic pulse to knock her away. The fight was pretty even, Eighteight was far more capable than her brother Sevenseven. Ash grumbled because of the heat of the flamethrower she couldn't risk her body turning to stone. She could regenerate but losing her arm was tiring. The other two Ultimate Pod-guys come and land by the final member of their trio.

"Me and Lin succeeded in taking down the robot crab." Left Pod-Guy said.

"I fried the two Vreedles attacking Rook and Alby." Right Pod-Guy said.

"Good, are you ready to end this one?" Ultimate Pod-Guy asked, the two nodded as the gripped the center one's arm of their side. The three started to glow as they merged together. The true Ultimate Pod-Guy now stood there, his arms had grown larger and covered in speakers, the bulky fingers sticking out, his body had grown a larger torso, more amps towering from his back, around his head a speaker like helmet had formed, and on his chest was two giant speakers, with a larger one taking up his stomach.

"HERE COMES THE BEAT!" the true Ultimate Pod-Guy said now his voice came as if three of him were talking. He slammed his arms down, his fingers and feet anchored into the street as music started to pulse out of his speakers. Eighteight and Ash stopped feeling the vibrations of the music, glass started to shatter, animals fled, Ash let out a scream that was deafened by the noise as she melted into a pile of purple mud. Eighteight gripping the side of her head opening some rockets on her wrists trying to fire them but shortly after they left the missiles detonated launching her into her ship. Ultimate Pod-Guy's speakers turned as his sound wave focused on Eighteight. Her suit and ship both start to spark, the metal started to vibrate crack and some bolts and screws falling off. Eighteight struggled to lift herself, and Ultimate Pod-Guy cranked up the volume slamming her back into the large ship. The ship slowly started to scrape on the ground as the soundwaves bombarded them. The Ultimatrix went red and Ultimate Pod-Guy knew what he had to do. The sound blasted at full power launching Eighteight and the ship back, when they flew off into the sky either to fall somewhere on Earth unless it went into orbit. Ultimate Pod-Guy reverted to Pod-Guy and again to Kaiden.

"Whoa...that was a lot…" Kaiden said rubbing his temples, there was a ringing in his ears and his brain felt like it was just in a washing machine.

"Yeah it was…" Ash's voice gurgled, Kaiden looked and saw her puddle with a pair of glowing eyes as it tried to pull itself up but collapsed.

"Ash?"

"Thanks a lot…"

"What happened to you?'

"It seems to be you messed up my body."

"Sorry...are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, i've never become full sludge." Ash said as Kaiden kneeled down looking into her glowing eyes.

"Can I help?"

"I just need time to stabilize…"

"Sorry again."

"You owe me…" Ash grumbled as Kaiden sat next to her, the two kept talking for some time about random things and Kaiden looked at his Ultimatrix. He just needed four more to make a second playlist, he was happy and now he needed to remember to scan every new alien he ran into.


	13. Ultimate Family (Reupload)

Kaiden held a bucket full of purple mud, he sat in a chair looking at it nervously. A group of Plumber scientists studying it, they scratched their heads in confusion. Kaiden looked at them as the group discussed various terms, most he didn't understand, he was pretty sure they were talking of science that humans hadn't reached yet.

"Can you help her?" Kaiden asked.

"I'm sorry but do to our past with Lenopans we don't know much about keeping them together and they aren't fond of sharing information with us." One scientist said looking at Kaiden who stared at the purple mud.

"You don't know anyone who can help? No Lenopan plumbers that could assist us?" Kaiden asked looking up.

"We only have one Lenopan Plumber, Lucy Mann but she is currently on a mission off planet. It would be several days before she returns to Earth and that's if you're lucky." another added.

"I'm sorry Ash...I didn't mean to turn you into goo…" Kaiden said looking at the bucket, the sludge had two glowing purple eyes come up.

"It's okay...you didn't know…" Ash said from the bucket, Kaiden looked at her. It was about two hours since Ultimate Pod-Guy destabilized her. Ash felt she could but after an hour, Kaiden felt the need to take her to someone despite her protests. Thankfully in her current state Ash couldn't do anything to stop him.

"What do we do...it sounds like we need a Lenopan to get help...and your cousins may be the only one."

"We don't need Lucy I got this."

"Ash…"

"So i'm reforming slow. I have never gone full sludge before, I am sure it will be fine."

"Ash...what if you can't reform on your own? You might only be HALF Lenopan and the other half needed more structure?" Kaiden said with a worried look.

'Okay fine, how about we go home, I am sure in my room I got a way to contact some of my relatives, I bet ONE of them would know." Ash said, Kaiden sadly nodded carrying the bucket out of the lab. Albaedo leaned on the wall her head dangling as she fought off sleep. "Hey Alby...we're done here."

"We are? Then why still got the bucket?"

"Because I still am stuck like this." the bucket said with a small sludge tentacle wiggling over the brim.

"We are going to her home, perhaps we can contact her Lenopan family to help her." Kaiden said as Albaedo nodded taking the bucket. "I can take her."

"I know you can Kaiden but you're still hurt from all the fights recently. I don't want you to strain yourself with her."

"Wait are you implying i'm heavy?" Ash growled as Albaedo stuck out her tongue.

"Noooo…"

"Well whatever just don't spill her...I want to keep as much of her together as possible." Kaiden said as he moved towards the garage. It didn't take long for the two humans and bucket to end up in the car. Albaedo sat in the passenger seat with Ash's bucket in her lap as she moved a pencil around stirring her up to her displeasure.

"This is kind of fun, do we need to fix her?" Albaedo asked before a small amount of purple mud jumped out splashing her face. She grumbled wiping it off dripping it back into the bucket. The car ride started however about half way Albaedo started to notice something. "Kaiden...do you feel like something is following us?"

"No...why do you?" Kaiden asked as the car suddenly reached a stop, the tires whirling as they tried to get unstuck. "What the hell?"

Kaiden unbuckled himself stepping out and found outside of his door was a pile of mud, he scratched his head in confusion. It had rained the night before, but mud didn't form so much on streets between cities, especially enough to completely stuck a car.

"Is everything okay?" Albaedo asked.

"Yeah we are just stuck in mud it looks like." Kaiden said

"Mud? On a street?"

"Perhaps the rain was harder than we thought?" Kaiden tried to figure it out as Albaedo shook her head.

"No, if it was some form of flooding wouldn't the entire road be covered in mud?"

"Yeah...your right...do you think it is some kind of trap?" Kaiden asked as he felt something move underneath him. Kaiden felt tendrils wrapping around him. Kaiden pulled up his sleeve rotating through the Ultimatrix, he felt himself slam down in the ground his face scraping on the street. The mud started to coil around him, he wasn't sure how or why but the mud felt angry, specifically angry at him. The mud retracted from the car forming a ball around Kaiden who clung to his car door before it yanked him back.

"KAIDEN!" Albaedo shouted, she put the bucket down leaping out of her seat, pulling out her Negatrix core. She dialed up and transformed into Hydrorch. "How about a hot wash!"

Hydrorch fired two geysers at the mud, which moved around evading her blasts. The mud formed a large hand gripping Hydrorch tossing her in the air. Hydrorch leaped on the mudball digging her hands into the mud, her hands cooled as they seemed to turn to rock, the mud in exchange grew more watery. The mud grew spikes launching her away. Inside the mud a green flash went off inside it. The mud started to rise up spinning around, rotating faster until the mud found itself orbiting around Manteroid. The mud formed a series of hammers on whips slamming into the planetoid alien, Manteroid let out a gasp smashing into the ground his arms and legs out to push himself off the ground. The mud slammed down starting to form a large mass, with two arms slamming in the ground, its small eyes formed on its round head, mud trickling down the body.

"A lenopan!" Hydrorch shouted as the mud formed blunt weapons swinging at Manteroid who rolled around and stood next to Hydrorch.

"It looks nothing like Ash...is this what they look like normally?"

"At least the males. Females are larger." Hydrorch said and Manteroid stepped back trying to picture how something already twice his size was the smaller one.

"YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ROTNER!" The Lenopan yelled swatting Manteroid away. Hydrorch put her hands together firing a giant geyser towards the Lenopan who gave a messy grin as his body opened up the water going straight through before he slammed his hammers on Hydrorch causing her to stumble.

"How does it know my name?" Manteroid asked as he lifted up a fallen tree throwing it at the Lenopan who swung his arm causing it to explode into splinters.

"You will pay for selling her to the Plumbers!" the Lenopan shouted diving at Manteroid. He grabbed Manteroid with one of his large sludge hands tossing him into Hydrorch. Manteroid on contact let out a pained noise jumping off of her trying to fan his steaming back.

"Hot, hot, hot!"

"Sorry Kaiden…"

"It's fine...but what is with this thing, it clearly has a grudge with me." Manteroid said as the Lenopan swung its arms hitting the two into each other, but left enough mud to entangle them. The two struggled in the purple trapping.

"I can wash it off!" Hydrorch said.

"No don't! You're too close to me, you'll burn me!" Manteroid said as the Lenopan formed a large spiked mace arm. Manteroid wiggled his fingers lifting a nearby rock up. "I got an idea though!"

"A rock? That won't do anything to mud!"

"Nope, but it will to me!" Manteroid said pulling the rock to him smashing his Ultimatrix. A painful pulse went through his body, his body started to crack, he let out a pained scream as he exploded in green light.

"KAIDEN!" Hydrorch yelled as bits of Manteroid rubble fell around. She looked wide eyed picking up some pieces turning towards the Lenopan. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Please I wanted to crush him, but he clearly did that to himself. We are lucky he didn't make his core have a meltdown. Now if he is gone you shall tell me what I want to know!"

"No...I think I am going to wash you off the planet!" Hydrorch yelled throwing boiling balls of water at the Lenopan who tried evading them but hissed as the scalding water exploded landing on him. Lenopan picked up the car tossing it at Hydrorch who fired two blasts of water slowing the car down and catching it putting it down. She rocketed forward fist raised as she tried to punch the mud monster but went through it crashing into a tree behind him. The Lenopan snickered as he scooped up a fistful of ground slamming it into Hydrorch who fell back, she coughed repeatedly, her bubbling hair dried out, and her body grew darker. She got to her feet, her body glowing as she tried to make more water.

"Is that all you've got?" The Lenopan asked with a cocky grin, Hydrorch tossed a weak water ball that hardly even made it a foot out of her hand. "I guess so."

Hydrorch found herself smacked into the car again, with a red flash she was Albaedo again, she tried to stand but was too weak and fell to her knees. She grit her teeth as the Lenopan slithered towards her. He raised his hand forming another weapon as a green light started to shine. The two looked and saw from Manteroid's rubble his core floating and glowing brightly, the rubble started to rise up flying towards the core forming around it at first like an asteroid belt, two green molten globs moved from the core forming arms as the rubble formed around the core making a jagged face with two orbs circling around the body.

"ULTIMATE MANTEROID!" the entity announced, its lips a hundred bits of rubble moving. It raised on hand as the Lenopan and Albaedo found themselves being pulled apart. The Lenopan seemed to struggle trying to change forms again as Manteroid levitated over to it taking its other hand pressing the green globs of fingers on the purple mud. It hissed as parts of its body solidified, it moved itself firing several globs of sludge but Manteroid's body seemed to shift around before falling into place once again. The Lenopan snarled until he felt his body curl itself from the gravity in moments he was a floating ball of purple mud with glowing eyes and a mouth. "Now why do you want to hurt me?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID ROTNER!" the angry Lenopan growled.

"No...I don't, if I did we wouldn't be talking now would we?"

"You sold her to the plumbers, you doomed my little girl!" the Lenopan cried, it was hard on a face of mud but Manteroid could've sworn he saw sadness. Manteroid lowered his arm putting the Lenopan down.

"I get the feeling I know you…"

"That's cause you do." The Lenopan said as his body compressed itself, shifting and changing colors. Instead of the large sludge creature, stood a short man, a little over five feet, he had a feminine face, perfect brown hair, a single gold earring, he wore a pair of khaki pants, a striped dress shirt, and a pair of glasses tucked into his breast pocket.

"Do you know this guy?" Albaedo asked rubbing her head walking to Manteroid's side.

"I do. This is Ricardo Mann, Ash's father." Manteroid said shifting back to his normal form and again to Kaiden. "Sir...what do you think I did?"

"You sold my daughter to the Plumbers! I saw her in your car the other day. I thought you two were just going to the mall or something, but when she didn't come home I went looking. Your parents didn't know where you two were either...at first I feared you eloped until a friend of mine told me you went with plumbers!" Mr. Mann said clenching his fist. Kaiden shook his head waving his arms desperately.

"Well we didn't elope, and technically she took me to the plumbers."

"Well where is she?"

"About that…" Kaiden said looking nervously at his car.

"YOU DID SELL HER TO THE PLUMBERS DIDN'T YOU! I KNEW THIS TRUCE WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" Mr. Mann snarled reaching for Kaiden who held up his hands defensively.

"Please hold on sir, I will explain everything." Kaiden said as Mr. Mann grabbed his shirt.

"You better and fast."

After Kaiden quickly rambled off all that happened since he woke up in the lab, he retrieved the bucket from his car standing before the human disguised Lenopan. Mr. Mann stood dumbfounded, he stared at the bucket of mud. He shook his head thinking he was being mocked, but he saw two glowing eyes appeared in the mud looking right at him.

"Hey dad…"

"ASH! What in the cosmos happened to you?" Mr. Mann gasped putting shakey hands on the bucket. "Are you okay?"

"Yes dad, Kaiden just accidently turned me to goo with his taste in music."

"You don't have to joke about it dear I can handle the truth."

"Technically that is the joke." Kaiden responded and Mr. Mann glared at him causing him to instinctively cover his mouth and hid behind Albaedo before he said another word.

"So why would you think Kaiden would sell out Ash to the Plumbers? It can't just be because she's a Lenopan." Albaedo asked looking at Kaiden.

"No, but because she is a hybrid."

"About that I am surprised a Lenopan can reproduce with a human." Albaedo said looking at Mr. Mann.

"In most cases we can't, some of us like Camille are lucky and can."

"What about you Dad?" Ash asked looking up from her bucket.

"Oh Ash...we tried so hard to keep this from you, we didn't want you to know your alien roots…"

"Didn't you teach her how to do things with her powers?" Kaiden asked.

"No, we actively wanted her to think she was human. We even cut off as many ties to my family as we could."

"So how did she?"

"She's always had a knack for combat. She must've just figured it out."

"Impressive." Albaedo said as the bucket wiggled as if Ash trying to show she accepted the praise.

"So is she a human? Or a Lenopan? Or a hybrid?" Kaiden asked.

"She is only half Lenopan, and hopefully half human unless she inherited her mother's genes as well."

"Mom's an alien too?" Ash asked.

"It's complicated...I had feared though the Plumbers would try to take advantage of your unique heritage but if you're okay…"

"Is she? I mean she's been like that for some time."

"Oh yes, she will be. We Lenopans are very malleable beings, but when our bodies give out such as hers has it needs time to go back to normal." Mr. Mann said smiling.

"So...she what just needs bedrest?"

"Mostly, she also needs to be trained how to be a true Lenopan."

"I thought she was one, I mean she can make her arms almost anything, she naturally evades attacks, and has pretty good control of her powers." Kaiden said.

"Ha, that's like saying a toddler is good at walking. She has just started wading into the pool of potential we provide. By the time she has mastered her abilities she can do anything." Mr. Mann said with a prideful voice, so prideful Kaiden wasn't sure if he was being honest or he just wants his daughter to succeed.

"I will take her home and begin training her to master her powers." Mr. Mann said with a smile. "You may not even recognize her next time you see her."

Mr. Mann hummed happily as his legs morphed into what looks like treads before moving surprisingly fast back home. Kaiden and Albaedo stare in shock and look at each other and then the car.

"So...think the car is busted…"

"Yeah...I can fix it if you want."

"That'd be nice Alby, but…"

"But?"

"We kind of are not near any tools to replace it…"

"Right…"

"Guess we might as well start walking." Kaiden sighed as he walked after Mr. Mann.

"Why not just transform?" Albaedo asked as Kaiden showed the red icon on the Ultimatrix. She grumbled walking up to him. "I really need to fix that…"

The two walked side by side for hours, by the time the reached Kaiden's home it was late at night. The two collapsed at the mailbox panting, Kaiden looked and saw the cars in his driveway and cursed under his breath.

"Well that's not good…"

"What isn't?"

"My folks are home, even looks like we got guests."

"So?"

"Your a girl now, and not a six inch alien I can hide in my pocket."

"Oh right...so I guess we will share a bed?" Albaedo asked, Kaiden blushing shaking his head.

"Alby...I don't know how Galvans live, but that's not really normal here on Earth. My plan was to try and get you to live with Ash."

"Why do you want me to live with Ash?"

"Two girls living in a house not much an issue. A teenage boy with a teenage girl, a girl that already knows him and thinks sharing a bed is okay...that might cause issues." Kaiden said rubbing his head. "Though I guess I can try and figure out something for tonight until we figure something out."

Kaiden got up opening his front door, seeing standing there his parents. The graying Mr. Rotner who had crossed arms, he wore a collared polo, and jeans. Next to him was his wife, Mrs. Rotner a few years younger, she had glasses on her head, a red blouse and black pants. They both looked at Kaiden with angry eyes.

"Where have you been young man!" his mother yelled.

"You could've at least called or texted us if you weren't coming home!" Mr. Rotner yelled.

"Sorry...I was just…" Kaiden started but his mother stopped him noticing some of his bandages were sticking out from under his shirt and the scrape on his cheek from the battle with Mr. Mann.

"Oh my god, Kaiden are you okay? What happened?"

"I was in a bit of an accident in Bellwood…"

"A bit of one? Kiddo you look like you just went a round with someone twice your size."

"Dad…"

"Wait a minute, who is she?" Mr. Rotner asked pointing at Albaedo.

"Oh uh hello Mister and missus Rotner you may address me as Albaedo."

"She's kind of cute, she your girlfriend?" Mr. Rotner said nudging Kaiden. Albaedo blushes shaking her head.

'No, we are just friends. We got attacked in Bellwood and had to come here."

"Yes it is true, Kaiden is very sweet and kind to me but he is not my lover." Albaedo said and Mrs. Rotner raised a brow at her.

"Oh really…" She said."So why did you bring your non-girlfriend."

"Because his car was damaged and we had to walk." Albaedo said as Kaiden gave her a glare.

"Your care was damaged so bad you couldn't drive?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll blow up the air mattress, she can spend the night here." Mrs. Rotner said going upstairs.

"Dad I saw another car up front. Do we have guests?"

"Yes, a couple has come to inform us of a job for you." Mr. Rotner said stepping back showing on the couch a pair was enjoying some snacks and drinks. Kaiden noticed one being Tetrax in his human form, he had one leg resting on his knee, his arm on the couch's back, and his other arm with a cup of something warm based on the light steam rising from it. Next to him though was a tall woman, she had long hair tied in twintails, a beauty mark under her lip, she wore a red and green dress with a belt showing a Plumber badge. Tetrax raised his cup in kaiden's direction.

"Greetings Kaiden, glad you are doing well."

"Your...uh…"

"Tetrax."

"You know each other Kaiden?" His father asked.

"Yes, uh...friend of a friend kind of thing. So what are you doing here Tetrax?"

"Relax, our mutual friend has gotten over the previous issue. I am here after Max said me and Myaxx should come help you with the special Plumbing job." Tetrax said as the woman gave a glance.

"Me work as a Plumber?"

"You, Ash and Albaedo there. Max thought you three have a lot of potential. So me and Myaxx are here." Tetrax said sipping his drink.

"Plumbers get paid real well. You should take it Kaiden." Mr. Rotner said.

"I uh...okay…" Kaiden said looking at Abaedo. "What do you think?"

"Personally I don't care much. I do think we have been a good team so far, I see no reason to end our relationship." Albaedo said as Mr. Rotner gave her a grin.

Tetrax stood up shaking their hands smiling, he gave them a piece of paper stating where to meet him and Myaxx, and various times for training. Kaiden smiled and let out a loud yawn, they said their goodbyes and Kaiden and Albaedo went to their beds for the night.

On the other side of Mars, the Royal Chimeran Ship rested in orbit. Several of their drones brought in Eighteight and her ship. The royals stood in the cargo bay, watching the ship enter. An eyepatch wearing Detrovite stood operating the crane, with a Nosedeenian resting on his shoulder.

"I must thank you for your kindness in salvaging our employee." the Princess said.

"Thanks Princess Terraxx but you are offering a lot of money to help you. Consider this a sign of good faith." the Detrovite said with a smile.

"It will not be long before we reach Earth, tell me Hephar how would you like to go and be our vanguard?" Princess asked as her brother looked at her.

"Sister you wish for a Detrovite to be our vanguard?" Prince Vilgax asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ah Prince Vilgax, I am hurt for the credits you're willing to shell out. I will be your court jester if you want, if you wish for me to be your vanguard then I shall demolish all who stand in my way in the name of the Glorious Vilgaxian empire!" the Detrovite said raising his arm as an injured Eighteight walks up to them making quizzical noises.

"Yes, yes, fine you may go as part of the Vanguard Eighteight, however I want Hephar to be in charge this time." Prince Vilgax said. Eighteight clicked in disagreement as Hephar grinned and bowed.

"You will not regret it my lord. Come on now Sparkplug we got some preparations to make, and repairs for Eight to do." Hephar said as he picked up Eighteight tossing her over his shoulder as the Nosedeenian on his shoulder leaped around making happy chirping and sparking. As the two left to their own quarters the Prince and Princess look at one another.

"Fifty Taydens they will fail." The Prince said.

"Hundred that the Nosedeenian will be why." Terraxx added.


	14. The Ultimate Vanguards

Kaiden sat at the table with Albaedo next to him. The two were munching on some cereal. Kaiden rubbed his eye. He had removed most of his bandages had been removed this morning. Kaiden lifted his bowl slurping milk as Albaedo poured herself another bowl with a smile.

"This sugary grain and bovine milk is delicious!" Albaedo said stuffing her mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah,,,I guess so Alby, finish up though, we're going to be late for Plumber training." Kaiden said wiping his mouth tossing his coat on. Albaedo nodded gulping the last of her cereal, she rushed out after Kaiden before the two went out. Kaiden pulled out his keys looking at the now empty driveway and sighed. "Right...cars gone…"

"Your father said he would retrieve it and pay for its repairs." Albaedo said as Kaiden started to walk. She moved to his side smiling. "Reminds me of when we first went to Argit's wares."

"I wonder what's going to be our start? I mean we are getting special treatment thanks to the Omnitrixes we got." Kaiden said looking at his Ultimatrix the number sixteen appeared for a moment. He looked at it sighing. The two moved down for a bit, Kaiden lost in thought started to walk across a busy street Albaedo reaching out for him.

"Kaiden!" she shouted as his attention was awoken, he turned towards a honking truck coming at him. Kaiden's eyes widened as the Ultimatrix started to flash and beep loudly, a quick flash. Kaiden morphed into Blitzeel curled up in a ball as the truck rammed into him launching the Arburian Pelarota flying down the street. Blitzeel bounced around turning his body so he evaded pedestrians and other vehicles. Albaedo chased after him as he started to roll down the road. Crashing into a garage, of a large brick home with an 8 on the door. Blitzeel uncurled himself looking around finding several weapons lining the wall, including a few he saw Eighteight and Plumbers using.

"What is this?" Blitzeel asked looking around. "Who's place is this?"

"Blitzeel!" Albaedo yelled as she stopped panting, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, you need to work out more."

"Your right…"

"Do these things similar familiar?" Blitzeel asked waving his hand, but he blinked in shock seeing that the weapons of alien nature had vanished. He scratched his head as Albaedo tugged on his arm.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Albaedo said as Blitzeel nodded rolling down towards the home Tetrax and Myaxx was staying in. The two stopped looking confused at a pretty simple looking home, four beige colored walls, a mailbox with 'Shard' on it, a small army of Garden Gnomes stood guard in front of the door. Blitzeel shifted back to Kaiden as he looked at the Gnomes, the weirdest thing was they all had Plumber badges on their belts. Kaiden knocked on the door. The two stood waiting as Myaxx in her human form opened the door. She looked at the two and stepped back.

"Come in Kaiden….Albedo…" Myaxx said scowling at Albaedo.

"I am Al-BAE-do now Myaxx." Albaedo said flipping her silver hair with an arrogant grin. "And I seem to be a prettier human than you."

Myaxx growled as she shut the door, Kaiden stood looking around the structure, it was surprisingly spacious and had stairs leading to a lower level where a large pool was visible, on the walls was various gemstones, hoverboards,pictures of mostly Earth animals and various nautical objects. A very sweet smell filled the air, and clammy air.

"What is up with the decoration?" Kaiden asked.

"I like sea culture and animals, Tetrax likes his boards and rocks."

"They are gemstones!" Tetrax said walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Are those cookies?"

"Baked goods are the only Earth food we both agree on." Myaxx said walking over to the couch, a yellow light shined on her catching her attention. She stared at Kaiden holding the Ultimatrix up in it's capture mode scanning her and Tetrax.

"DNA Sample acquired, Chimera Sui Generis unlocked, seventeen aliens currently unlocked. DNA Sample acquired, Petrosapien unlocked, eighteen aliens currently unlocked." The Ultimatrix spoke, Kaiden smiling as the number on it went up from sixteen to eighteen before returning to its base mode.

"You copied my scanning technology?" Myaxx asked.

"I used the existing one in the Omnitrix." Albaedo said taking a cookie. Myaxx shook her head.

"I designed the DNA scanning and capturing portion of the Omnitrixes. Just as you created the evolutionary functions and most of the transformations.." Myaxx said and Kaiden scratched his head.

"Wait...if she made the DNA scanning, and you made the evolutionary function what did Azmuth actually do?"

"He fine tuned everything, he also specialized in the categorizing and the stability of the mental shifted forms." Albaedo said smiling. "Besides as much as it pains me to say it, without Azmuth most of the formulas used to trigger and stabilize the transformations would be impossible."

"Huh sounds like you three were a good team." Kaiden said, Albaedo and Myaxx looked at each other. Tetrax cleared his throat.

"Now then...uh...so how much combat experience do you have?" Tetrax asked.

"Depends do you mean in or out of alien mode?" Kaiden asked.

"Both."

'I have really only picked up what movies show for human unarmed combat." Albaedo said.

"Uh when I was in scouts I learned some survival tactics, and basic self defense. I've been meaning to learn from Ash but not the biggest fan of being punched." Kaiden replied. Tetrax sighed rubbing his chin and removing his mask exposing his crystalline body.

"That's tricky, what about as aliens?"

"Good amount."

"Most combat is through our transformations, so makes it efficient for us." Kaiden said showing the Ultimatrix out.

"Then I guess we should begin your training now." Myaxx said removing her face, her hair turned into the green tentacles, as she stood up cracking her claws. She took a fighting stance as Tetrax formed a crystal dome around the cookies. Albaedo and Kaiden quickly jump to their feet hands over their omnitrixes, they tried to dial something up but the ground started to shake. The four rush to the window looking outside, they saw a large spaceship with a golden octopus emblem on the base. A ramp came down as Eighteight stepped down crossing her arms.

"It's Eighteight!" Kaiden said yelling. Another figure came down, the large and bulky Detrovite, his eyepatch covering one of his eyes as he wore the Octopus emblem on his breastplate, on his shoulder was a battery like creature chirping happily, flipping around on his shoulder leaving an electrical spark trail.

"GREETINGS TERRANS! I AM HEPHAR, VANGUARD OF THE VILGAXIAN EMPIRE! SUBMIT OR BE DESTROYED!" the Detrovite announced snapping his fingers as a pair of Techadon robots are dropped from the ship.

"Guess we will need to start training in action huh." Myaxx said opening up the front door and rushing out. Tetrax quickly followed. Albaedo and Kaiden looked at each other pressing down their plungers and started to transform. Their arms grew longer, their faces elongated, teeths turned sharp, fins sprouted on their backs. Kaiden turned white and ice blue, while Albaedo turned red and orange.

"Magmauna!" Albaedo shouted.

"Frostile!" Kaiden shouted as the two looked at each other. "Guess we are fire and ice then."

"Yeah...now let's go show them what a pair of Manzardills can do!" Magmauna said as she leaped on the street following Tetrax. Frostile crawled out and he was to follow but a blast of energy strikes before him.

"Want revenge for the sound blasting?" Frostile asked gritting his teeth, his cold breath visible but to his surprise was Hephar wielding a blaster in one hand and his Nosedeenian Sparkplug snickering on his shoulder.

"Nah, see I saw your fight with Eighteight last time. She can't be trusted with this kind of job so I left her with the Techadons. So you got to fight the fearsome duo of Hephar and Sparkplug!" The Detrovite said aiming his blaster. Frostile pulled back his head before letting out a giant chilling breath, Hephar raised his hand to shield himself as Sparkplug leaped in front of him firing a bolt of lightning stopping the ice causing it to start to melt. Frostile stepped backwards looking down, he sighed freezing the ground beneath him as he started to slide around. Hephar and Sparkplug taking shots at him. Frostile swerved around circling his larger foe who quickly swatted him away. Frostile crashed into his ice breaking bits off as he pulled himself off wiping a small trickle of purple blood from his nose.

"That the best you got?"

"Hardly. SPARKPLUG!" Hephar shouted as the battery like alien prepared to fire but it stopped suddenly electricity sparking in its hands looking at Hephar uncertain. "What areyou waiting for! Blast him!"

Sparkplug paused for a moment and nodded at the large alien. A stream of concentrated lightning erupts from its hand smashing into Frostile. Frostile let out a pained scream as he reached out, Sparkplug increased the voltage watching Frostile's hand move. Hephar quickly saw Frostile's plan.

"STOP BEFORE IT" Hephar's command though came too late, Frostile's hand touched the layer of water made from the melting ice, the electricity sparking around until it came to Hephar's feet. Hephar let out a pained growl before collapsing on the ice. Frostile grinned regaining his footing.

"Ha what a pathetic vanguard, beaten by a single charge." Frostile said rotating his Ultimatrix until it entered capture mode. The yellow light shined on Hephar.

"DNA Sample acquired, Detrovite unlocked, nineteen aliens currently unlocked." the Ultimatrix announced.

"Wait...what about the other one. The little guy on his shoulder, wasn't he an alien too?" Frostile asked looking at the Ultimatrix.

"No other DNA new DNA samples found, returning to standard mode." The Ultimatrix said as it turned green. Frostile scratched his head moving closer to Hephar. He tilted his head getting closer, but the Detrovite's eye bursts open his giant hand gripping Frostile's neck. Frostile flailed a bit as Hephar stood up again, Sparkplug landing on Frostile's back with an evil squeak of a laugh firing volts of electricity into the cold blooded alien.

"You think I'd keep a Nosedeenian on my shoulder at all times without proper protections?" Hephar asked with a laugh watching Frostile squirm.

Eighteight leaped over Tetrax and Myaxx firing a blast into Myaxx's back. MYaxx rolled around on the ground before digging her claws into the street propelling herself up to kick her. Myaxx stopped as one of the Techadons caught her, the Techadon pulled his arm back to punch her, Tetrax with one of his arm as a sword slashed its arm off.

"Thanks Tetrax." Myaxx lifted her leg and pulled the hand of her other two Techadons moved in hands up glowing preparing the lasers. The severed arm started to climb on the ground towards the body who twisted the arm getting it back. A jet of magma launching one of the Techadons back and melting a hole in the other. Tetrax and Myaxx look seeing a smirking Magmauna with molten magma trickling down her chin. The techadon looked at its chest as it started to repair itself. Eighteight created two energy blades leaping at Tetrax. Tetrax raised his blade clashing with hers, he morphed his free hand into a kite shield swinging it into her head. Eighteight made a cocky noise spinning around kicking Tetrax back.

"You two handle the Techadons! I got Eighteight!" Tetrax yelled as Eighteight made a playful taunting noise, she swung at him but he stepped backwards.

"You two dated?" Myaxx asked spinning herself around on her hands, her feet kicking back two Techadons before backflipping onto the thirds head and yanked it off.

"It was only for like two months, three max!" Tetrax replied Eighteight made an angry tone launching tetrax into a lamppost. "Okay...five months…sorry."

"Aw having a lover's squabble?" Myaxx joked, Magmauna wrapped her long arms around one of the Techadons lifting it up slamming it into a hydrant causing water to erupt to the sky, she spewed magma with the water hardening around the techadon.

"I think this one is down!" Magmauana said with a smirk, the remaining Techadon grabbed her lifting her up before firing a blast into her back and she let out a scream, fire erupting from her mouth. Myaxx tossed the severed robot head into Magmauna's attacker. Eighteight leaped back seeing only defeated Techadons, she growled pulling out five orange cubes.

"Dehydrated Techadon Army Cubes!" Tetraxx yelled as Eighteight tossed the cubes into water. The cubes rapidly started to unfold and expand into five orange Techadons, they all lit up and looked towards Eighteight who made a command waving her arm at Myaxx and Magmauna. The Techadons nodded, raising their arms firing at the two girls who dashed for cover, the headless techadon reattaches its severed head, and the last one chasing after Magmauna and Myaxx. Tetraxx turned but quickly stopped as Eighteight dug her blade into his crystalline shoulder.

Frostile struggled in the large hands of his Detrovite enemy, Sparkplug leaping from shoulder to shoulder firing lightning at Frostile. Frostile bared his fangs at Hephar slapping his Ultimatrix. The claws spread out, his eyes started to glow, one eye turned ice blue, the other fire red, a third green eye opened in the center of his head, his body grew larger to the size of tank, red and blue ice started to sprout on his back, large tusks formed from his mouth, his tongue grew longer with several barbs on it, out of his shoulders two cannon barrel like growths one glowing red the other blue rose up. Hephar groaned under the sudden weight change stepping back at the giant mutant.

"ULTIMATE FROSTILE!" Frostile growled, his voice abnormally deep. His cannons aimed at Hephar firing blue and red flames. Hephar held his arms chuckling.

"Fire can't hurt me! I'm a detrovite, this is just getting close to a cool day at home!" Hephar lauged as Frostile's three eyes narrowed on him.

"Then how would you like this!" from the cannons came out two large icicles, Hephar eye widened catching the ice.

"HEY YOU CAN TAKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT LIKE THAT!" Hephar snarled.

"Is that how you lost yours?" Frostile chuckled, Hephar scowled narrowing his eye. "Oh...heh...sorry."

Sparkplug leaped around firing bolts into Ultimate Frostile, but his armor like hide didn't feel a single scratch from the lightning. Frostile stomped his feet, rotating around at the speedy little being. Hephar leaped up slamming his two fists into Frostile's head. Frostile groaned his heavy frame cracking the ground beneath him. Frostile grumbled aiming his cannons up and to the center, firing cold blue energy and hot red fire from the other. The two collide forming a purple plasma sphere coursing with blue and red lightning. Frostile let out a roar slamming the purple sphere into the ground, it erupting in a large pillar of fire and ice. When a shower of embers came down, and a cloud of frost dust cleared away. Ultimate Frostile was in a large pillar of ice, Hephar groaned half his body trapped in the same kind of ice. Sparkplug trapped in his own icecube.

"Ha! You froze yourself you moron!" Hephar laughed all but his head trapped in ice. Frostile's green eye glowed as his ice started to crack shattering to reveal Kaiden shivering.

"Th=th-th-that….was n-n-not what I exp-expected…." Kaiden stuttered rubbing his arms walking over to the ice cube. "N-n-n-now to scan you br-brat."

Kaiden held the ice cube up for the Ultimatrix to scan he watched as his Ultimatrix started to whirl. Kaiden felt several pulses through his arm, Kaiden grit his teeth as the number twenty.

"DNA Sample acquired, Nosedeenian unlocked, twenty aliens currently unlocked. Second playlist now available." the Ultimatrix said displaying a holographic ring, Kaiden grumbled rubbing his arm looking at Hephar.

"So...do you yield?"

"It doesn't matter if I yield, I am merely a vanguard! The great Vilgaxian empire shall come and destroy your home of Bellwood Lin Tennyson!"

"Lin...uh...my name is Kaiden Rotner, and this isn't Bellwood." Kaiden said looking at the Detrovite who blinked, or perhaps winked in confusion.

"What?"

"I am telling you my name is Kaiden, I don't even share the same gender as Lin." Kaiden said seeing the confusion of Hephar.

"You're not a female?"

"No."

"Your hair though, it is so long and colorful though.."

"Dude...I just dye the bangs...it's not that colorful…"

"You've never seen a Detrovite woman."

"Okay so you're ignorant to humans, but how did you think your in Bellwood it is literally a three hour drive at least from here if you're pushing the speed limit."

"I just followed the signal that Eighteight picked up, and found you through THE Omnitrix."

"See buddy, I got an Omnitrix type device but it isn't THE Omnitrix. It's known as the Ultimatrix and I beat up your friend when she attacked mine." Kaiden said flashing his ultimatrix to the Detrovite.

"So...where am I?"

"You're in Warmore City." Kaiden said pressing his Ultimatrix, he swore he was told he could use it to communicate with those with Omnitrixes and Plumber badges.

"Argh...I am such a moron...now the Prince and Princess are going to come to the wrong place for their conquest!" Hephar groaned hanging his head in shame.

"What now about a prince and princess?"

"The Vilgaxian Prince and Princess have decided to come and get revenge on Earth for stopping their father Lord Vilgax from conquering it."

"WHAT?"

"I know right? Though personally I think it was better for Vilgax, Lord Vilgax conqueror of eleven worlds, doesn't roll off as well as conqueror of ten worlds." Hephar said making Kaiden slap his face.

"When will they be arriving?"

"I don't know, by the third rotation?"

"You mean three days?"

"If that's what you call it."

"Crap…" Kaiden said holding the Ultimatrix to his mouth. "Come in, Tetrax, Myaxx, Lin, Rook, Alby, anyone associated with the Plumbers. Please if you can hear me be aware that some kind of Prince and Princess of the Vilgaxian Empire is coming to Warmore City. I don't know what to do please advise or send assistance."

Magmauana and Myaxx struggle with the techadons, Magmauna's magma spit failing to stop them. Tetrax leaped around creating crystal platforms to leap around, he dove down to tackle Eighteight who let out a chuckle, standing still while the large being made contact. Eighteight stood up straight swinging her arms down knocking Tetrax off. Tetrax wiped his chin, panting falling to a knee. The techadons close in on them, Eighteight approached Tetrax lifting her blade exclaiming sadly a death threat. She hesitated a bit but a ringing came from her head, she pressed a button on her arm as a projector went up from her shoulder shining on a wall, showing the face of a strong Chimera Sui Generis wearing a red crown, a scar over his eye and a grin.

"I am Prince Vilgax the second, and if you are seeing this you have succeeded in fighting off my vanguard. A feat I expected from the planet capable of fighting off my father. I and my sister will soon be arriving to get REVENGE." Prince Vilgax said clenching his fist. Eighteight and her techadons suddenly vanish with beams of energy. Myaxx rushed over helping Tetrax off the ground.

"Are you alright Tetrax?"

"I…will be fine, but we have a new problem if Vilgax is coming."

"From my understanding Lin Tennyson had already defeated Vilgax months or years ago." Magmauna said shifting back to Albaedo.

"Guys are you alright!" Kaiden yelled running up to them.

"Given time I will be back in action." Tetrax said rubbing the cracked portions of his body.

"But the real danger is that Vilgax is coming, he is the most terrifying being this side of the galaxy!" Albaedo said with a panic.

"Actually it is Vilgax the second, son of the infamous conqueror." Myaxx said with a surprisngly calm voice inspecting Tetrax's wounds.

"And his sister apparently." Kaiden said.

"How did you know of Vilgax, and where were you during the fight?" Tetrax asked pointing a finger at Kaiden.

"I was busy fighting the Detrovite Hephar, and his pet Nosedeenian. Also kind of froze half a city block with an endothermic explosion."

"That was you?" Albaedo asked remembering a purple pillar.

"Yeah, well at least half a city block….anyways, Hephar said that three rotations and the prince and princess will arrive., though seems to be they are coming Warmore City thinking it is want revenge with Lin." Kaiden replied shivering.

"You okay?" Albaedo asked.

"Yeah, still a bit chilly from the explosion."

"You froze yourself?"

"Accidently. Now can we please focus on the potential alien invasion!" Kaiden yelled.

"Chimerans don't invade." Myaxx said.

"What?"

"My people which are the race of planet Vilgaxia and the Vilgaxian army. We live peaceful and prosperous lives, but outside of self defence we rarely do combat, especially off planet. Vilgax is one of the few of our people who became a warrior and by defending our people from invaders was made our leader of our planet."

"Wait...but if that's the case then why is the Prince and Princess coming for revenge? I thought everyone is peaceful."

"She said most were, not all. Lord Vilgax likely trained his children to be warriors like him." Tetrax said.

"Actually, Vilgax has dozens of children. It is only his eldest children that followed him in his warrior style." Myaxx said noticing the others giving her strange looks.

"How do you know so much about Vilgax's family?" Albaedo asked,crossing her arms.

"I am from Vilgaxia, the royal family is very social on our planet."

"So let's go train, I don't know how tough they will be but we need to be ready." Tetrax said walking back to his simple home, Albaedo and Kaiden following him.

"I will radio in the situation to Magister Tennyson so they may properly prepare for the attack." Myaxx said pulling out her badge.

"Can I get some hot chocolate first?" Kaiden asked shivering again.


	15. Ultimate Power

Kaiden stood in Argit's new store, he fidgeted with the Ultimatrix. He had been secretly scanning aliens in the area, he smiled at a few that he had already seen. A strange creature that had long power cable like tendrils and fingers, a marshmallow like bodied creature, some sort of giant brained crab, a humanoid being with eyes covering his body but instead of eyes where they normally are he had bat like ears covering. He even saw the happy couple again he met when he first came to Argit's wares and got permission to scan the couple getting a sample from the Kineceleran who treated it like a photo session. A large purple-blue skinned man wearing a thick heavy winter coat, he had a bushy white beard, and instead of eyebrows seemed to have antler like growths. He smiled as it now said twenty-six before flashing back to normal. He let out a yawn looking around. It had been two days, most aliens had gone in hiding since the Vilgax message was played. He let out a groan the ship was supposed to have been there already today. What kind of conqueror doesn't come at the time they said they would. Kaiden shrugged and stepped outside, a speeding truck went by as a pair of bikers flew after the truck. Kaiden looked and noticed a third one coming along, her bike though had been retrofitted for the ability to fly or at least hover over the ground, the rider was wearing a black and grey armored suit with red highlights, a skull pattern on her breastplate, spikes down her shoulders and arms, a black helmet that framed her face but left her red hair exposed. Kaiden rolled through his Ultimatrix standing in the road.

"Git' out of my way if you know what's good fer ya!" the biker yelled lifting her right arm as it shifted into a cannon with red nodes on it. Kaiden stared at her slamming his hand down as electricity sparked through his body, he gave a smirk as it grew larger, his body started to shrink, two nodes formed on his arms, his skin turned into a black metal, a plus sign appeared on the back of his head, a minus down at the base of his thick cylindrical body, his arms and legs now little pegs on the six inched alien.

"Hope you're ready for some MEGAHURTZ!" Kaiden said with a synthetic like laugh as electricity sparked around him, he bolted around as the biker fired numerous blasts at him, Megahurtz snickering firing bolts at her. She swatted her armored hand at him trying to catch him or knock him down but he was too fast and small for her. Megahurtz landed on her handlebars putting his three digit fingers to the side of his head, sticking out his tongue wiggling his fingers. She slammed her barrel arm down around him the energy glowed as she fired a blast. She let out a triumphant cheer pulling her arm back and seeing her handlebars fall off. She scowled as she heard the distorted laughter. The biker looked at her blaster seeing resting inside was Megahurtz. Megahurtz gave a simple wave before leaping off of her. She grit her teeth trying to keep an eye on her small enemy till she noticed a shadow, she turned and saw that without her steering she was going straight towards a garbage truck. She leaped off as her bike rammed into burying itself into foul smelling garbage.

"You're going to pay for that you little punk!" The biker yelled running out firing her blaster. Megahurtz bolted around leaping from lamppost to lamppost telephone line to telephone line laughing at her non-stop. The biker held her arm up trying to track the living lightning bolt who stopped to give a raspberry. "NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ROJO!"

With a large explosion engulfing the entire street. She morphed her arm back looking around with a smirk, she moved one hand through her hair with a grin, unaware Megahurtz tiptoeing behind her, covering his snickering mouth.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't mess with me! I will destroy anyone that annoys me!" Rojo yelled with a grin, she scowled feeling a quick spark in her leg. She turned around raising her leg waiting to crush the tiny alien but he wasn't there. She looked around raising her arms as blasters to try and shoot her tiny foe. One of her arms sparks and smashes her in the nose. She stumbled backwards trying to grab the arm but she felt electricity coursing in her suit. She repeatedly punched herself in the face before she fell backwards. She laid on the ground for several moments letting out a groan as the smiling Megahurtz rose out of her armor as electricity landing at her feet pumping his arms in the air.

Megahurtz paused his celebration hearing blaster fire. He leaped to the nearby telephone wires and bolted down them as green lightning. He saw the two bikes in moments but to his surprise they both had holes burn through them, their riders laying unconscious nearby. The truck as well ad a home in it's back with smoke billowing out. Megahurtz moved towards the truck but paused hearing footsteps. Sevenseven moved out of the smoking truck in one claw he held a bag in the other his arm was a three barreled blaster. Megahurtz snickered diving at him, he had fought Sevenseven multiple times and won each one. Sevenseven saw the speeding Nosedeenian dropping his loot quickly grabbing the being. Megahurtz struggled trying to shock the armor, control it like Rojo's or just fly out but he couldn't Sevenseven wagged his free finger at Megahurtz making a noise that sounded like a taunt. Megahurtz let out a shriek firing two bolts at Sevenseven but the blasts didn't even harm him.

"Whatever your suit is made of must not conduct electricity well.." Megahurtz snarled firing a bolt at a tree branch breaking it off and landing on Sevenseven's head forcing him to let go. Megahurtz snickered jumping back but Sevenseven already held his blaster arm at him. Megahurtz leaped to the side and barely avoided Sevenseven shot. "Why are you so much tougher! I've beaten you before!"

Sevenseven paused and let out his own muffled laugh, he made gestures and noises that Megahurtz didn't understand partly due to him trying to avoid being blasted during the conversation. Sevenseven smashed his claws into the street ripping a chunk out into both hands and slammed them down making an asphalt nosedeenian sandwich. Sevenseven dropped it stomping on it breaking the upper level of street and pinning the groaning living battery down. Megahurtz starred up and realized, HE never fought and beat Sevenseven. He fought his sister Eighteight but never one on one. Sevenseven aimed his blaster at Megahurtz who struggled to free one of his hand. Sevenseven's blaster grew brighter and hotter and as he fired Megahurtz slapped his Ultimatrix. With a bright flash Sevenseven stepped back, Megahurtz's tiny body started to grow larger, he stood a foot long and half one wide. Is hands turned into jagged clips, one being red the other blue, his arms turned into long tough and stretchy wiring, his feet grew fatter and became large stumps holding up his larger frame., his head sprouted two plug like growths, and metal plating covered his black skin. Megahurtz's new blocky eyes glowed bright with energy as he flailed his clamp like claws in the air.

"ULTIMATE MEGAHURTZ!" he yelled slinging his red claw at Sevenseven. With the new size Megahurtz seemed to have slowed down, Sevenseven chuckled slamming his fist into Megahurtz's body, a soft shock was felt through his armor as he looked down seeing the blue claw had latched onto his arm. Sevenseven pulled back but the tiny thing was surprisingly strong. While Ultimate Megahurtz's smile was hidden in is armored body, he let out a cheerful chip as Sevenseven felt his body coursing with electricity. A pained groan was heard as his armor's lights went out and he fell unconscious. Megaurtz moved over to the bag lifting it up. "Now what's in this?"

Megahurtz opened the bag and made a confused pop and click. The bag had a sealed jar of strange diamond shaped chips. He held them up shaking them lightly. Nothing seemed special about the nano-chips. He unscrewed the top but it was on surprisingly tight. He stopped himself, Kaiden knew that was probably a bad idea but his Nosedeenian brain wanted to learn more. He shook his body putting it back in the bag and walking to the front tapping on it. A man in a security outfit stepped out rubbing his head.

"What the...did my car battery come to life?" the man asked looking at a smoking hole in his hood. He took the bag and listened to Megahurtz's chirping. "Thanks little guy…that means a lot."

"I didn't say anything…" The man walked off and Megahurtz scratched his head. He looked around he probably should call for something but the air started to shake Megahurtz looked up and his claws hit the ground as he stared in amazement. A giant ship like a giant blaster was hovering over Warmore city. It opened up several ports on the bottom as Techadons fell from the ship crashing into buildings and the streets. Megahurtz clapped his claws together creating a current as he saw Eighteight fly out one of the holes, Hephar leap down wielding a giant hammer, Sparkplug sparking around his Detrovite master. Megahurtz looked around seconds had passed but chaos was already spreading, he didn't know where to start. Hephar and Sparkplug? Eighteight? One of the dozens of robots rampaging around? He clipped onto his Ultimatrix and as Myaxx showed him turned it to emit an S.O.S he charged out as suddenly two beings crashed down in front of him. The dust cleared and Megahurtz stared at Prince Vilgax in full battle armor, and his sister Princess Terraxx wearing a tight body suit, with armor plating.

"What is this thing? I thought we were following the Omnitrix's signal brother?" Terrax asked holding a claw out at the tiny evolved alien before her.

"We have sister, this must be the one Hephar and Eighteight informed us of. The one who defeated them." Prince Vilgax growled.

"What are you then? Do tell us so we know what to put on it." Princess Terraxx asked.

"Uh...I am Kaiden, though you can call me Ultimate Megahurtz now."

"Megahertz?" Terraxx asked.

"It's supposed to be like a pun instead of hertz its hurtz. I guess it isn't really easy to." before Megahurtz finished his sentence Vilgax punted him a mile away. His electric screams filled the air as he flailed his cable like arms.

"I don't care one way or the other. We are here to conquer sister not chat!" Vilgax snarled leaping after Megahurtz.

"My apologies brother...I shall remain more focused." Terraxx said leaping after her older sibling. Megahurtz crashed into a red fieri with a grown, the hood was bent in half under his impact, he pulled himself out morphing back down to human Kaiden rubbing his head.

"That...wasn't a fun flight…" Kaiden groaned before the sound of the royal siblings crashed before him again. "Oh no…"

"A human? I thought this was where Ulti-hertz was to land." Terraxx asked.

"It was Ultimate Megahurtz." Kaiden corrected but Vilgax reached down squeezing his claw around Kaiden's Ultimatrix lifting him up.

"It was sister, behold the Omnitrix!"

"Actually it's the Ultimatrix…" Kaiden gasped trying to pry Vilgax off his arm. Vilgax rolled his eyes to look at Kaiden, Kaiden gave a nervous smile before Vilgax lifted him higher and smashed him into the already damaged car causing the entire thing to bend in half. Vilgax lifted his foot stomping on Kaiden causing him to let out the loudest scream he could as he heard for sure at least one rib crack under the giant squid faced alien's foot. Kaiden's vision started to blur, he felt the foot raise up for another stomp. He fought back the tears and struggled to see through his now cracked glasses dialing up an alien, anything to help him. He pressed it down as the foot came to crush him.

Kaiden's skin turned dull green, his muscles expanded, his jaw grew larger, his lower lip grew large fang like teeth, from his cheeks grew two horns and a third on his chin. The Ultimatrix started to sprout armor that climbed up his arm. Large spiked shoulder pads formed, and a thick breastplate. Vilgax's foot slammed on the breastplate as Kaiden grabbed and flipped Vilgax off. Vilgax made a flip in the air landing on the other side of the street. Kaiden got up and rubbed his chest.

"You might be mean enough to knock around Megahurtz, but how about...err….ah….what am I again?" Kaiden asked looking at himself.

"My I new humans could be dim, but to turn into a troglodyte species like a detrovite, must be dumber than I thought." Terraxx said with a smirk, Kaiden rubbed his thick horned jaw and smiled.

"Yeah, I like it. Call me Troglobite!" he yelled charging at the Chimerans. Terraxx leaped to the side as her brother moved in slamming his fist into the chest of Troglobite knocking him back into the garage.

"I said troglodyte you fool!" Terraxx said watching her brother grapple with Troglobite.

"Give it up Vilgax we are equal match!" Troglobite yelled.

"You truly are a troglodyte!" Prince Vilgax said his eyes glowing bright before firing a pair of lasers into Troglobite's head, he stepped back crying a bit a scorch mark where the lasers hit.

"That stings…" Troglobite said as Vilgax uppercutted him. Prince Vilgax smiles as Troglobite trashes through someone's home. Troglobite got up from the rubble, the royal siblings lept up reaching him. Troglobite took deep breathes and leaped to grab Terraxx and squeezed her arms. "Stop now or I will beat your sister down!"

"Oh you poor thing, you think i'm helpless." Terraxx said headbutting her captor, flipping up and wrapping her legs around his neck, twisting her neck and Troglobite rolled his eyes falling down his tongue hanging out.

"Huh killed him already sister?" Prince Vilgax asked.

"NO, most life that would but a Detrovite these fools are too dumb to die." Terraxx said picking up Troglobite. "I must say though, I think I want to keep him."

"Why him? I'm sure there are more interesting things to take as a pet from this planet sister." Prince Vilgax said watching the detrovite in a flash revert to an unconscious human.

"Yes, but I highly doubt they can shapeshift into any other species!" Terraxx said tossing Kaiden over her shoulder. "I'm going to find a good place to store my prize you go find Lin for revenge."

"Fine then sister. Enjoy your new prize." Prince Vilgax said with a smile, as he marched away from his sister who teleported back to the ship.

Princess Terraxx with Kaiden ends up in a large chamber, habitats line them full of sveral life forms across the galaxy. A Buglizard climbing around a hive like forest, a crabdozer in a burning jungle, a Pscholeopterran sleeping on a frozen cliff, a pack of anubian Baskurrs fighting over a giant slab of meat, and at the end an empty chamber. Terraxx rubbed her chin before typing in a code. The empty room started to shift, trees rose up, a grassy field, and a small little home rose up. Terraxx opened up the door to the structure. The home was simple furnishment, a king sized bred, a refrigerator, and a television. Terraxx laid Kaiden down in the bed tucking him in and smiling.

"Sleep well my prize, and I do hope you enjoy your new home. You'll likely never have another." Terraxx said smiling leaving the room, pressing a button shutting the barrier to trap Kaiden in the room. She walked down the halls with a smile cracking her claws knuckles,. "This is Princess Terraxx, I am done in my zoo, you can beam me back to Earth."


	16. The Ultimate Challenge

Albaedo ran down the road, Tetrax and Myaxx was fighting off the Techadons, she looked around, for Kaiden, but evading the danger it was nearly impossible. She rolled between a techadon's legs the techadon falling on it's face. Albaedo flipped herself over a fence as the Techadon chased her. She quickly hit her Negatrix morphing herself into Hydrorch rocketing herself in the air and around through the water propulsion. She saw people of the city fleeing in terror from the rampaging robots, the police desperately trying to shoot down the Techadons but lack the proper firepower. Hydrorch aimed her arms firing a geyser getting the attention of the techadons chasing her.

"Kaiden! Where are you!" Hydrorch yelled leaping over several things as a pack of killer robots chased her. She heard a loud crash, she leaped onto a roof and saw Prince Vilgax and Princess Teraxx. Princess Terraxx holding Kaiden's unconscious body teleported away. Prince Vilgax walking away with a smirk. "KAIDEN!"

"What?" Vilgax asked looking up at Hydrorch, Hydrorch let out a yell flying down tackling Vilgax repeatedly punching him to Vilgax's annoyance.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAIDEN!"

"What are you speaking of mutant!" Vilgax yelled his arms erupting into ten tentacles launching towards Hydrorch who fired her boiling water at him. Vilgax snarled but through the pain gripped Hydrorch's arm tossing her into a nearby wall. Hydrorch climbed to her feet, she flew towards him to do battle but a wall of crystals rised up stopping before Hydrorch and Prince Vilgax getting their attention. A female Petrosapien stood tall, an Omnitrix on her shoulder. She stood up aiming a finger at Viglax.

"Vilgax what are you doing here? You are supposed to be banned from Earth. You are violating the galactic accord!" she yelled, Vilgax grinned and laughed forming his tentacles back into his normal arms.

"I may be Vilgax, but I am Prince Vilgax the second, my father was the one who was banished. I am here to avenge my father!" Prince Vilgax yelled flexing his muscles, the Petrosapien rubbed her head morphing into Lin Tennyson wearing a green skirt with black tights, a white blouse with a green vest.

"Well I don't want anyone else to be hurt, Prince Vilgax I challenge you to the Champion Challenge!" Lin yelled, Prince Vilgax smirked and held up two of his claws.

"I would accept but I am here with my sister, and we are equal in power. Thus the fight would need to be two on two, so Lin Tennyson who is the second champion you have?" Vilgax said picking up an unconscious cop. "IS it one of these law enforcers?"

"Wait why can't it just be you and me?" Lin asked putting her hands on her hips.

"As I said me and my sister are of equal rank amongst our people, I will go set up the arena for our honorable battle." Vilgax said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, why should I even bother?"

"You challenged me, I got to pick the arena and time. I am thinking one hour in the park." Vilgax said.

"Who will be my other champion though…" Lin mumbled as Hydrorch smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. The water soaking into her vest.

"Just get Kaiden, with the Ultimatrix I am sure he can help you win." Hydrorch smiled, Vilgax let out a deep laugh.

"Oh so Kaiden is the shapeshifter we defeated."

"What?!" Lin and Hydrorch asked.

"Wait you must be lying!" Hydrorch responded. Vilgax snapped his finger and showed his sister Terraxx putting Kaiden in his cell bed sleeping. Hydrorch and Lin gasped in shock. Hydrorch lunged at Vilgax but he stepped away as she crashed into the crystal wall.

"If you want him back, you better win." Vilgax said with a laugh before he teleported away. Lin grumbled.

"Keeva, no Sven? Rook, maybe Grandpa…."

"What are you doing?" Hydrorch asked before transforming back into Albaedo.

"Figuring out who to have join me. Keeva and Sven I don't think they can make it here in time. Rook is busy with the damage around the city. Guess Grandpa Max will need to do…" Lin said but Albaedo shook her head.

"NO, I will fight. I want to help you and if it saves Kaiden even better." Albaedo said. Lin smiled and nodded. The two moved towards the park to meet with their opponent.

Kaiden awoke in the bed, he rubbed his neck looking around. His memory was foggy, the last thing he remembered was hitting a car. He was Ultimate Megahurtz and turned into something else in desperation...he rubbed his head and started to recall a bit of the fight, he turned into Troglobite but it didn't help him much in the fight and Terraxx had reversed a grapple knocking him out...by...snapping his neck? Kaiden looked around, did he die.

"Afterlife seems pretty empty." Kaiden asked, he heard some alien jargon over speaker. "Oh crap, was I abducted?"

Kaiden rushed out the front door to his one roomed home, he felt grass under his feet, he heard gentle babbling of a brook nearby, a simple calming smell floated in the air, the trees were tall and green and his sky was blue with wispy clouds rolling around. It was a nice environment, the only sign that it wasn't naturally on Earth was the lack of a visible sun or moon. Kaiden rubbed his chin, must be some kind of simulation habitat. He walked around and saw a shimmer in the distance, he ran towards it and saw a small keypad floating in the air.

"Must be some way to affect the door." Kaiden said as he went to press the keypad but paused, the Ultimatrix thankfully translated many generic words, but some words either were left out of the translation such as swears, or merely had no translation. It apparently didn't translate letters or numbers, and Kaiden stared at them looking for clues of them as numbers. There were ten keys, one like an X with a line through it horizontally, another X with one vertically, two diagonal lines, a heart like icon, and two inverted Ws. Kaiden nervously pushed three of them and a powerful shock went through him. "OW! Son of a blue squirrel!"

Kaiden shakes his hand sucking on his slightly burnt finger, he reached to touch the keypad again but another spark flew towards him forcing him to withdraw his hand. He scowled at the evil keypad pressing the button to activate the Ultimatrix. If Kaiden wasn't going to open it up, one of his aliens surely could.

Kaiden's first attempt was to phase through it but the shock hit him once again forcing him out of Frostwing. He then went Ultimate Blitzeel and rammed it but just ended up being launched into a tree. Frostile failed to freeze it, Ultimate Giga-Dino's strength and projectiles failed to do a thing, Kaiden went through all his strong aliens and Megahurtz hoping to shortcircuit the device but everytime power flickered for a moment it came right back and Kaiden felt a surge of energy hit him, and based on the howls probably other creatures in nearby habitats. Kaiden exhausted fell backwards staring at the sky.

"Guess I got to go with my heaviest hitter." He grumbled dialing up Tigerage, with a quick flash the mighty appoplexian roared charging at the keypad but the electricity arced out striking his head, chest, and leg until he fell to his knees. Tigerage growled slamming the Ultimatrix growing into his larger form that has never failed to break things before.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING EVIL KEYPAD THAT KEEPS SHOCKING ME! ULTIMATE TIGERAGE WILL DESTROY YOU! YOUR OWNER! YOUR BUILDER! AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT ULTIMATE TIGERAGE CAN THINK OF!" Ultimate Tigerage roared aiming a claw at the keypad as he tried to ram it. A pair of worker drones watched eagerly from surveillance room as Ultimate Tigerage repeatedly tried to destroy the keypad just to be sent flying destroying the ecosystem. The drones made robotic laughter noise watching, and if they could eat would probably be ingesting a popcorn like snack. Ultimate Tigerage after an hour of trying raised his claw up making a rude gesture before reverting in a flash to Kaiden. "SCREW YOU EVIL KEYPAD!"

Kaiden sat up, he was short of breath, he had accumulated several wounds from all the shocks on his body. He'd be in danger if he tried to fight the keypad again, not that it would matter all of his strong aliens failed and when he tried to use his electrical aliens just caused more problems for what was most likely other prisoners. Kaiden sighed putting his hands behind his head, he was probably going to be stuck wherever he was forever. He practically destroyed the comfort of his habitat, and he was tired. He wondered what would happen to Earth with the invasion, would it be put in the same fate as him? Would Ash and Albaedo be okay? Would the plumbers fight to the death? So many questions, but nothing Kaiden could do. He sighed about ready to completely give up when he saw a frog shaped cloud, he smirked at first at the idea of a frog in the sky. His eyes widened as he bolted up.

"Kaiden Rotner you are a moron! Why didn't I think of it before." he dialed through his Ultimatrix. "I may not be able to figure this out with strength, but perhaps….I can think my way out."

Kaiden smiled as he came across Mini-Brain's icon. He pressed the plunger down, his eyes grew wider becoming lime green, his pupils turned rectangular, his skin turned grayish green, his teeth grew sharp and his body started to shrink, he didn't show it but he felt his brain grow. He raised his hands triumphantly with a cheer as he looked around. He scanned his surroundings,and rushed to the brook.

"If this water is being pumped in, then perhaps I can escape through there!" Mini-Brain said jumping into the water,kicking his legs moving through. Thankfully the water was nearly crystal clear and clean, and didn't take long for him to find a pipe in the bottom releasing the water up. He moved towards it studying the screws holding the pipe down, Mini-Brain swam to a pile of rocks rummaging through until he found one with a sharp edge. Quickly swimming back Mini-Brain stabbed the screws with the sharp edge twisting around and when all the screws were gone, he pulled the plating off exposing the pipe. Mini-Brain squeezed himself in, he was just small enough to move through, the water kept trying to push him back to his habitat, but he held his hands and feet on the pipes walls. He moved slowly down, never having more than one hand off. He exited the pipe into a large sewer like pipe raising his head to the surface and taking deep breathes. He was pretty sure Galvan's were amphibious, but ninety percent certain he did still needed air. He looked around trying to figure where he was now. He saw several more tubes that must link to the other habitats. He started to swim down the pipe hoping he could find his way out. A loud rumbling was heard.

"Oh...that sounds bad." the galvan said looking behind him seeing a wave crash through the pipes. He let out a scream as he tried to outswim it, but the wave swept him up. The force made him spiral out of control, he tried to grip the walls but the new wave was too much, with a gargled scream he found himself going through one of the side pipes with no control.

Back on Earth Lin and Albaedo stood standing still, Lin had a calm determined look, she had her Omnitrix ready, she gave off an aura of confidence that all the plumbers, and warmore citizens watching could feel. Lin wasn't famous outside of aliens and Bellwood, but soon she would be a hero to Warmore, or that was what she thought. Albaedo however, was not, before she was trapped as a human female she was a galvan scientist, not a tactician or soldier. She thought it was barbaric,or so she said, she was just very weak even for a galvan. Even with the negatrix, she wasn't sure if she was to be much help,fear filled her body but the fear was being suppressed by her desire to help save her first real friend Kaiden. She knew she had one advantage that Lin didn't was thanks to the Negatrix most of her transformations were mutants, and nearly completely unpredictable what kind of mutation she will get until she first did. The only transformations that the Prince saw was Hydrorch, her go to form but she had nine others to use. A panel opened on the ship hovering over the park dropping two beings.

Princess Terraxx landed first, she wore a sleek battle armor, her beauty mark aimed at the local camera as she smiled, she was a sleek lean female Chimera Sui Generis, she was clearly strong, and just looking at her she could best Myaxx easily in feats of strength and based on how she carried herself, even falling from her ship she seemed to be completely unphased by gravity practically leaping on air. Next to her in a much heavy impact, was her elder brother Prince Vilgax. In comparison to his sister he looked like a giant, he wore a thick body armor that's red breastplate held the royal insignia, his tentacled head was armored in a helmet that shielded all but his eyes, two giant swords strapped to his back, his armor's gauntlets and boots appeared to be made of a jagged bluish-turquoise crystal like material.

"Whoa…" Lin said looking at Prince Vilgax, he may not have radiated power like his father but he was clearly prepared to win. Standing at the sidelines was Tetrax, Myaxx, Eighteight, Sparkplug, Hephar, the army of techadons and Rook. Rook approached and cleared her throat looking at both parties.

"I Rook Blonka as a Plumber stationed here on Earth, shall be the spectator and witness of this champions challenge. As unorthodox it may be...you may commence your battle!" Rook shouted running back to the safe sidelines. Vilgax charged at surprising speed, Lin rolled away she slapped her Omnitrix her body shifting with the flash of light. Her body turning to the green plant alien, hands turned black, her fingers yellow, the flowery red petals growing from her head over her cheeks and draped down to her chest. Lin now as Swampfire charges at the royal siblings, Albaedo started to rotate through her dial.

"Please, please….give me something good…." Albaedo said pushing in her plunger, she felt her eyes grew into large gold compound eyes, a dark pink exoshell starts to grow over her body, four rainbow color rings sprouted from her back, two eyestalk like growths rose from her forehead. A heart like pattern appeared on her chest, a pink and black striped tail sprouted out with a stinger pointing out at the tip. She looked her hands and remembered the name it was given to her during a training session with Kaiden. "Lovebug.."

"Lovebug?" Swampfire asked throwing a fireball at Vilgax who seemed unaffected by the flames.

"Joke Kaiden made about the heart pattern on my chest." Lovebug said as she took flight, Terraxx used her brother as a springboard as she reached for Lovebug, she swerved a way and from her eyestalks fired a sweet spelled pink goo that splashed onto the ground. Terraxx smiled feeling happier just from smelling it before tossing a pair of energy ropes to catch Lovebug's legs. Lovebug in a panic started to fly away as Terraxx clung to the ropes being pulled away.

"Fire cannot hurt me girl!" Vilgax said as he charged through Swampfire's frequent barrage of flames. He gripped her by her throat lifting her up using his lasers to cut of her arms. "Pyronite wax is a wonderous thing against fire."

"Oh yeah...then how about…"Swampfire regrew her arms hitting her omnitrix morphing quickly into Big Chill phasing through his claws and firing ice at him freezing him in a block of ice before landing. She smiled but his body started to glow red before breaking free of the ice.

"You think I can't handle the cold? I have learned from Father's tales of all your aliens Lin Tennyson! I have designed this armor to aid me in the destruction of you!"

"I've heard that before." Big Chill said flying high in the sky before morphing into Cannonbolt smashing into him with her shelled body. Vilgax grunted but lifted her up, stretching out his armored claw before ripping one of her shell plates off tossing her aside. Cannonbolt screamed in pain, exposed veins pulsed from where the shell was removed and purple blood trickling down, she hit her Omnitrix morphing again into a green slime being with a ufo like device hovering over her. "How did you do that? Nothing can puncture Cannonbolt's shell!"

"Nothing but pure taydenite." Vilgax said holding up his claw. She narrowed her eyes and from her body came an acidic gas. Vilgax let out a laugh as he lunged at her once again.

Back to Mini-Brain, he found himself flying out of one of the pipes breaking flying up on a small geyser in a rocky spring, he landed on a rock coughing up some water looking around. While he was resting on a cluster of rocks the area was oddly forested, he scratched his head staring at the sky.

"No celestial bodies, so I must still be inside one of the habitats...but which one?" Mini-Brain asked as he heard multiple steps, he turned and saw the pack of Anubian Baskurrs and nearly all were licking their lips staring at him. Mini-Brain stepped back and leaped as one lunged at him. Mini-Brain jumped kicking one in the chin as he landed with his hands on another's head leaping off of it as it tried to snap it's sharp teeth on him. Mini-Brain gripped a nearby branch flipping around staring down as they began clawing at the trunk. "I need to figure a way to get out of here and fast…"

The tree started to shake as the pack clawed and chewed on the trunk, Mini-Brain could try to jump but that would just exhaust energy as he fled. He wanted to stay close to the water, he looked over his shoulder at the Ultimatrix on his back, he considered reverting back but his human form was too wounded and swapping to a larger target may increase his chances of getting hurt. He needed brains, and stealth. He rubbed his galvan temples trying to calculate the odds an evolved Galvan would be what he needs. He had no idea what would happen with Mini-Brain going ultimate, never even occurred to him to try and make an alien he used for brains and going to small places to upgrade. The tree started to shake more. He was out of time, he slapped his own back feeling his entire body tingle. His entire body felt like it reverted back to a tadpole before growing back to it's humanoid form, he stood about eight inches tall now, on his head rested the Ultimatrix with two horns sprouted from his head. His greyish green skin grew bright blue and dark black spots, tendrils on his head coiled around covering his mouth, a second eyelid grew that darkened his eyes, his fingers and toes grew claws and he felt at peace.

"Ultimate Mini-brain." he said calmly he looked down at the attacking pack, he put his hands together and breathed deeply, his body seemed to swell up as he floated in the air while the tree fell. The dog like aliens stared in confusion before one tried to leap off a tree to get him. With a quick gesture not even looking he flipped the beast down to the ground, he was not strong but he was capable of using the forces. Physically he didn't feel much different but mentally he felt linked to the universe, he could feel everything in his body, the air around him, the beasts nearby, the energy coursing through the ship's walls, with his eyes closed he felt everything, by moving his fingers and focusing he seemed to be in full control over his body even controlling the gasses inside . He descended down landing on the toes of one foot, raising his knee up, he held an open palm out to the side and two fingers raised before him keeping his eyes closed. The pack's leader howled as they all charged at him, with simple movements with his open palm he tossed one into another, he kicked one's jaw in a manner that it crashed into the fallen tree, another he jabbed in the neck right where the head attached to it. The beast eyes widened before collapsing completely asleep. Ultimate Mini-Brain clapped his hands together and bowed respectfully to them before the leader approached him growling. Mini-Brain keeping his eyes shut looked at the beast, it lunged at him, Mini-Brain leaped landing on the beast's neck scratching behind the ears, it paused for a moment and wagged its tail happily making a pleasent growling noise. "I see...you aren't bad beasties are you, you just want out like me don't you."

It gave a soft affirmative bark, Mini-Brain smiled opening his eyes, he moved his hands together as he leaped up and swelled his body drifting to the keypad, the leader looked at him curiously sitting down s Mini-Brain stared at the matching Keypad to his Evil one. He still couldn't read them, but now he could feel the energy moving. He pressed the buttons, energy sparked around but he moved away evading them all several of the Anubian Baskurrs yelped in terror and fled, leaving only the sleeping one and the leader stayed. Mini-Brain pressed them all, the energy sparking more and more, he then ripped out the heart like symbol button tossing it to the ground, he reached in ripping out several wires as the sky turned into a cold metal ceiling, a door appeared before Mini-Brain around the keypad opening up to expose the cold metal halls of the ship. He landed on the ground and looked at the leader.

"I am getting out of here, do you wish to join me?" Mini-brain asked and the leader hound nodded before bowing its head clearly wishing to give Mini-Brain a lift. Mini-Brain smiled and bowed to the beast before climbing on its head, crossing his legs and putting his hands up thumb to his finger as he seemed to meditate. The beast rushed out using its nose to find the exit, it smelled something sweet, and nothing on the ship smelt sweet.

Lovebug was flying high in the sky she tried to kick Terraxx off of her, but failed she watched as she climbed the cables around her legs. Knowing of the energy they should've been shocking her but they weren't Lovebug smirked firing more of her sweet smelling goo on Terraxx's hand, the energy from the cables sparked and with an explosion the two came falling to Earth.

Vilgax chased after the fleeing Lin as she rolled through her dial, she felt she was going to lose. She rolled ducking another attack shifting into another one of her aliens. She felt her skin harden and her four arms sprouted out before lifting Vilgax up. She was in her trusty Tetramand form FOUR ARMS once again, she laughed spinning Prince Vilgax around tossing him away. She cracked her knuckles leaping at FourArms who uprooted a tree and smacked her with it like a bat causing the mighty trunk to shatter.

Lovebug groaned rubbing her head morphing back into Albaedo. Lovebug was not her best fighter, she struggled to her feet thankfully her smaller size made the energy cables to fall off. Terraxx though stood up behind her cracking her neck wiping a streak of blood off her cheek. Albaedo gave a nervous chuckle and started to run as Terraxx flipped over picking her up. Albaedo shut her eyes as a loud whimpering howl suddenly filled the air. The four combatants all looked up and saw from the panel on the ship the siblings leaped from was a dog shaped creature falling. Terraxx eyes widened looking in horror.

"ANUBU!" She shouted leaping up but even with her exceptional leaping she still could catch the falling hound, she did notice a strange galvan like creature on the panicking hounds head. "What a galvan?"

"Don't worry boy I got this." Mini-Brain said hitting his Ultimatrix shifting down to human holding the dog as they fell, he tried to dial in another alien but the Ultimatrix was flashing red. Did he use it to much? Did it burn out? He grumbled fidgeting with it as the ground was coming uncomfortably close to them. Anubu let out another frighted howl as Kaiden saw the red turn to green. He didn't know what he was about to get but he didn't have time to check. Kaiden slammed his hand on it and hoped for Blitzeel to cushion the fall.

Kaiden felt the now familiar surge of energy, after all his frequent shifts he no longer felt pain. His eyes turned solid green, his lips black, black lines rose from the corner of his lips framing his cheekbones, his skin turned to a shade of mint green, two small tentacles formed over his upper lip,on his chin multiple more sprouted growing longer as they got to the center, under both of his eyes a black spot appeared, from the top of his head a long mane of tentacles draped down to his waist, his body grew taller standing at least eight feet, his arms swelled with muscles, his hands burst into claws. He gripped Anubu tightly and crashed into the ground, surprisingly not only taking the force of impact entirely but hardly feeling the pain. He stood up smiling as the grateful Anubian baskurr started to lick his face, Kaiden smiled petting the creature.

"Hey down boy, no need." he said with a laugh standing up with the dog like beast rubbing up on him.

"Kaiden?" Albaedo asked wide eyed staying at his Chimera Sui Generis.

"I feel Kaidax is more appropriate in this form Alby." he said giving the most charming smile he can as a Chimeran. Albaedo nodded feeling more comfortable knowing Kaiden was okay she turned to look at Terraxx ready to continue her fight. Terraxx face was red and she stared at Kaidax biting her lip.

"YOU CHEATERS!" Vilgax snarled tossing Four arms towards Albaedo and his sister. He aimed a finger at Rook. "For bringing an outside force into the battle Earth is forfeit!"

"No I do not believe so. Kaiden has not initiated any combat with you or your sister, so he has not broken any rules. His presence is merely as a spectator and the Anubian Baskurr appears to be from your ship and belong to your sister Prince Vilgax, so if it attacks YOU would be the cheater." Rook said with a sly grin. Vilgax snarled turning to Kaidax.

"Get out of our way whelp!" Vilgax snarled, Kaidax shrugged and picked up Anubu walking to the sideline. Vilgax looked at his sister who was fidgeting her eyes shut, and claws on her blushing cheeks. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't you see brother!? Look at that fine specimen." she purred staring at Kaidax, her eyes scanning every detail of her former prisoner. "If I knew he would look like that...I don't think I'd have left him alone…"

"SISTER! THAT IS A HUMAN!"

"Who currently is the hottest Chimeran Sui Generis in the universe! Look at him he is even good with Anubu! Anubu! Anubu hates everyone but me!" Terraxx said gesturing her arms towards Anubu and Kaidax as Anubu started to jump on him and he holds the beasts front paws smiling.

"I do not like how you speak of our enemy…." Vilgax growled.

"Please, if conquering Earth means having to hurt that lovely face.I am out." Terraxx said looking at Rook. "Excuse me mister Plumber, i'd like to step down and no longer compete."

"You what?"

"Yes, I never really wanted to do this anyways it was all my brothers idea." Terraxx said. Rook nodded and Terraxx happily skipped towards Kaidax. "Hey there cutie."

"Stay back...you are not snapping my neck again…" Kaidax said raising his fists up defensively.

"Aw...I don't want to hurt you...but I wouldn't mind doing other things to you…" she said whispering into his ear hole. All on the sidelines near Terraxx felt a very angry glare everyone stepping away. Four Arms looked in confusion and looked to see a very angry Albaedo. She started to dial through her aliens again as Prince Vilgax slammed his fists in the ground.

"YOU TRAITOR! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ON THIS BLASTED PLANET! STARTING WITH HIM!" Vilgax yelled rushing at Kaidax. Kaidax held up his arms blocking the attack, the claws slashing through his arms he reeled back in pain, Vilgax gripped him by his long main tossing him over his shoulder into the ground, he lifted his foot to stomp on Kaidax but he gripped his foot thankfully Kaidax was strong enough to withstand it, unfortunately Kaidax heard a beeping and red flash from his Ultimatrix. Kaidax gulped as he reverted back into Kaiden and the foot once again stomping onhim breaking his arm.

"KAIDEN!" Lin, Rook, Myaxx and Tetrax shouted.

"KAIDAX!" Terraxx yelled kicking her brother away from him standing before him with her arms raised, Anubu growling at her side.

"He's not even what you thought he was! Look he is human once more!" Vilgax yelled.

"ANUBU STILL LIKES HIM AND HE IS STILL THE SAME MAN!"

"YOU WERE JUST BEATING HIM TO DEATH A FEW HOURS AGO!"

"BEFORE I KNEW HE WAS SO GOOD WITH ANIMALS!" Terraxx shouted back to her brother. Eighteight held out her hand as Hephar growled handing her some taydenite crystals.

"How did you know she would fall for him?" Hephar growled, Eighteight made a noise, it didn't take a translator to know she was saying 'woman's intuition'.

"Well then I guess I will destroy you as well sister...no TRAITOR!" Vilgax yelled his eyes starting to glow. Terraxx eyes widened as a shadow started to loom over the group, Eighteight lifted Hephar and Sparkplug and flew away. Myaxx and Tetrax ran away. Rook tossed the injured Kaiden over her shoulder, as Terraxx lifted Anubu up the all ran. Vilgax let out a triumphant laugh.

" RUN COWARDS! I WILL FIND AND DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"Dude I think you should run!" Lin yelled.

"Why should I run…." Vilgax asked turning around seeing standing before him was a female To'Kustar, she stood tall, her head fin moved the ship out of her way, she had two curved growths on the side of her head, she was grey with purple and dark blue markings, her eyes were a red that shined through, unlike most To'Kustar she had fangs, and spikes across her body. Vilgax stepped back for a moment before the giant slammed her fist into him, she pulled back repeatedly smashing into him over and over by the time she stopped she lifted him up, his armor had shattered breaking off his chest. She squeezed him tightly staring at him.

"YOU WILL NEVER RETURN TO THIS PLANET OR NEXT TIME I WILL NOT STOP!" she yelled. Prince Vilgax groaned and weakly nodded before being dropped to the ground. With a flash of red light the giant stood as Albaedo who fell backwards rubbing her head. "Whoa...headrush…"

After some time, the Plumbers had repaired the damage done, those who needed medical attention had received it. Albaedo stood at a plumber ambulance with Lin the two were checking in on Kaiden who regained consciousness. Anubu appeared to have decided that Kaiden was his new master. Prince Vilgax heavily bandaged and with his taydenite claws taken by the plumbers groaned standing at a platform to return him to his ship. His sister approached him.

"Come sister...you may be a traitor but you are family...it is time for us to go…"

"No brother I think I will stay."

"What? But the challenge dictates we are to be banished."

"Yeah I checked in on that, only the challenger and the one challenged apply to that. So since **I** never issued or was challenged I am immune from the punishment. Besides I told them I was going to stay as a diplomat and try to broker a union between Earth and Vilgaxia." Terraxx said with a shrug, several plumbers beamed down from their ship with cages full of her pets. "Thank you!"

"Your pets?...you actually are staying aren't you…"

"Yes brother."

"All because of one attractive male?" Vilgax asked, Terraxx shook her head.

"No, while it is a benefit that a male befitting to be my mate is on this planet. Seeing the battle with Lin Tennyson and this Albaedo made me realize. We shouldn't be trying to FIGHT Earth, but to work with them. Safe travels brother." Terraxx said giving her brother a hug, he had an angry face but let out a sigh before hugging his sister back.

"I love you sister. Be safe...and if he breaks your heart tell me. I can break him for you." Vilgax said as Terraxx smiled waving goodbye as her brother returned to his ship and left. She walked over to join the others around Kaiden waving.

"Oh Kaidax sweetheart!"

Tetrax and Myaxx smiled watching the group around Kaiden.

"Forming quite a little harem eh?" Myaxx joked.

"I don't think he is making a harem Myaxx."

"No, but he is getting lucky all these cute girls coming to him. Many males would kill for his luck."

"Speaking of which I must ask, was he REALLY that attractive?" Tetrax asked.

"Oh sweetie, you are cute but compared to him he even had TWO, TWO marks of beauty on his face. Compared to him you may as well be a piece of coal." Myaxx said sticking out her tongue walking away.

"Huh...hey wait did you just call me cute?" Tetrax asked, Myaxx shrugged.

"I think you are hearing things Tetrax."

Just outside of the Sol System, Prince Vilgax sat in his chair, he looked at his shoulder and sighed, the ship felt emptier without his sister now. One of his drones was changing his bandages. He did not like the idea of returning to his father a failure, but he must inform him of Terraxx's decision. He shut his eyes as alarms blared. Prince Vilgax went to his feet and cringed gripping his side, he tore a stich in his side and bit his lip in pain.

"What's going on!" he shouted, as a transmission came in. Prince Vilgax saw floating in front of them was a large bulky green and gold colored ship with purple trimmings. Vilgax groaned that was an Incursean Warship, and based on the gold most likely one to the royal family. "Incurseans…"

"Hey there Prince Vilgax, saw you get your ass kicked on Earth." a female voice said as a green skinned frog woman wearing a purple uniform and a fashionable hat like helmet with goggles on it and a white scarf around her neck.

"Princess Attea…."

"So, i'm going to be nice since I liked your sister and all. You can either agree to come aboard my ship as a prisoner...or you can be blown up here and no one will ever learn what happened to Prince Vilgax."

"You think I will just sit back and…urgh…." Prince Vilgax fell to his knees in pain, he was in no condition to fight. He grit his teeth and looked up as he spoke his words full of much spite as he could. "Fine, just take me and let's go…"

"Good boy." Princess Attea said as Prince Vilgax was transported from his ship to hers in a cage. "Take him to the dungeon!"

"Yes ma'am!" two soldiers said saluting their princess before wheeling the caged Prince Vilgax away. Another soldier approached her and after a quick croak.

"What shall we do with their ship?"

"Pft just blow it up, we don't need that junk anyways we got the only thing worth something." Attea said with a shrug, the soldier nodded and let out a loud croak aiming his finger. A barrage of purple blasts came from every cannon bombarding the Chimeran ship until it exploded into hundreds of pieces. Attea sat down in her throne with a smile. "Now...let's go pay Lord Vilgax the conqueror a visit shall we."


	17. Ultimate Paradox

Warmore City Park, a portal opened up and a man wearing a labcoat, a pair of goggles around his neck, he had a tired face, he had finely combed black hair with a grey sideburns. He scratched his head looking around, he dug his hand into his pocket digging out a pocket watch, he popped it open and his eyes widen noticing the watch wasn't working.

"Oh dear...that isn't good…." he shook it a bit and scratched his head putting it away. He looked around and saw a sign saying Warmore City. "Oh that's not good. I am very off…"

"Anubu!" a voice yelled, the man looked and saw an Anubian Baskurr sprinting down the street with a stick in maw, his tail wagging rapidly stopping looking over as Kaiden ran up, he had his damaged arm from Prince Vilgax attacking him, the man looked at him as Kaiden picked up the leash, he saw the Ultimatrix.

"Ah how fortunate, I need your assistance Ben." he said with a smile.

"Ben?" Kaiden asked looking confused. The man looked and hit his head smiling at the dog.

"Ah of course that's Zed, you are Kevin. So this must be a dimension you got the Omnitrix instead of Ben. do tell are you still an osmosian?" he asked, Kaiden stepped back looking uneasy. "Oh we haven't met yet in this dimension, I am professor Paradox. I travel through space and time, but I need help."

"Come on Anubu...let's get away from the craz...er...stranger." Kaiden said pulling on the leash, Anubu let out a bark as Paradox reached for him in confusion.

"Anubu?" Paradox asked.

Kaiden sat on a bench he had put Anubu's leash around his ankle, perhaps not his brightest idea but he wanted to be able to use his phone. He was texted Ash, she wasn't texting back. Since he turned her to a bucket of mud she had kept her distance. He yawned waiting for Albaedo she was spending extra time training with Tetrax and Myaxx. Ash had been gone for some time training with her father. Anubu happily munched on his stick while Kaiden rolled through his phone's contacts. He saw Lin and paused for a moment.

"Hey Lin, how are you?" he texted.

"Hey Kaiden, how's the arm feeling?" she replied quickly.

"Still Broken, Tetrax won't let me train :-|"

"Aw i'm sorry. If I figure anything to help i'll tell you."

"Thanks...so how's my 'not-so-secret secret admirer'?" Kaiden asked, after some time a picture of her and Rook reading a yaoi manga.

"The Princess is with Rook she actually seems to be trying to learn of Earth culture."

"Isn't that one of those boy love things they are reading?"

"I loaned it to them."

"You're going to corrupt those girls."

":P"

"GTG." Kaiden said as he saw Albaedo approaching.

"Later."

"Hey Alby!" Kaiden said putting his phone away waving as Anubu lifted his head up breaking his stick in half. He sat at attention. Kaiden wasn't sure but after seeing Albaedo beat Prince Vilgax with her To'Kustar form she called 'Colloslass' Anubu might be scared of her. Kaiden shrugged he only had Anubu for a few days so he might react that way with a lot of people. Albaedo gave Kaiden a gentle hug making sure to not touch his cast.

"It's so good to see you back on your feet." Albaedo said smiling.

"It was two days Alby, doc didn't even think it was that big a deal." Kaiden said moving Anubu's leash to his hand. Albaedo looked at the dog who looked slightly nervous.

"Do you think it is wise to keep him?"

"Of course! Anubu is a good dog!" Kaiden said wrapping his arms around the neck of the Anubian Baskurr that licked his face its tail thumping on the ground.

"Well if you say so I trust you."

"Ah so your name is Kaiden in this dimension! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Kaiden. You may call me professor Paradox." The crazy man said having suddenly appeared on the bench next to him with a bag of gumballs. Albaedo leaped back putting her hand on her Negatrix choker, Anubu arched his back baring his fangs growling, Kaiden stood up raising his Ultimatrix arm as normal to input an alien. Kaiden paused realizing in his current state he wouldn't be able to easily pick an alien. He repositioned himself as a one armed boxer. The three were ready for an attack but instead Paradox offered his bag of candy to Albaedo and Kaiden. "Gumball?"

"Don't take one Kaiden it could be poisoned!"

"I know Alby…"

"Alby? What a peculiar name, is it a nickname?" Paradox asked.

"Okay...weirdo…" Albaedo said rotating through as Paradox stared at the choker.

"A red omnitrix? Oh you must be Albedo then!" Paradox said snapping his finger, Albaedo blushed looking shocked, only a handful people knew her REAl name, it was almost embarrassing to think of it now. She suddenly felt shy, just like when she first became Albaedo.

"How did you know…" she growled.

"Well I am a traveler through time and space of course."

"Yeah...sure...where's your transport then?"

"Well you see I don't use one I walk."

"You walk through time and space?" Kaiden asked looking confused.

"Yes that is a difficult thing to comprehend, I use a map...but in a way you can say my map is...ripped." Paradox said holding up his watch.

"Yeah this guy is crazy…" Kaiden saidlooking at Albaedo who nodded starting her transformation. She felt her eyes turn into large bat like ears, her shirt turned into a tube top, her shoulders, arms, and back all started to grow pinkish red eyes. Her skin a pale yellow.

"Optigal!"

"Aw that's cute."Kaiden said with a smirk, Optigal's eyeless face went red.

"Thank you…"

"Wait no need for violence just-" Paradox ducked as Optigal fired an optic laser at him. She moved in swinging her claws at him as he narrowly dodged each one. Paradox tossed his gumballs at her as she reeled back her hands on her shoulder eyes.

"OW HE GOT THEM IN MY EYES!"

"Kind of hard not to when you're covered in them." Kaiden said rushing to her, Anubu barked and Kaiden looked in the direction noticing Paradox stepping towards a portal, Kaiden pointed his finger and whistled Anubu barked in understanding as he jumped off the bench lunging for them. Paradox quickly vanished.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid I was going to have another scar on my leg." Paradox said the three turned around seeing Paradox climbing down a tree.

"How did you?" Kaiden asked.

"I know, always puzzles me when I end up at higher elevations like this. Never feels like it when traversing the temporal planes." Paradox said as he landed on the ground.

"Okay...Alby...mind helping me?" Kaiden asked holding his arm out in front of Optigal, she nodded carefully rotating the dial and pushing it in. Kaiden felt a thick exoshell start to grow over his skin, his legs split into four peg like limbs, his body grew, his working hand swelled up splitting into a giant pincer with a jagged back, his eyes grew out into short stalks as he stopped he looked in confusion. "Uh…"

"Wait that was a Piscciss Premann? I thought that was a Cerebrocrustacean i'm so sorry Kaiden!" Optigal said lowering her head. Kaiden clapped his claw, he looked at his injured hand that still had all his fingers.

"How does, Pinch King sound?" Kaiden asked looking at Paradox thrusting his large claw, Paradox leaped up landing on the claw his legs desperately holding them back.

"Personally I would suggest Claw Crusher." Paradox said with a grunt. "Though I feel Crusher Claw might be more accurate right now…"

"Yes, I like it!" Kaiden said tossing Paradox over his shoulder, Optigal tried firing another blast but Paradox was gone. The two looked around.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know...your the one with all the eyes." Crusher Claw said looking around. Optigal nodded looking in every direction she could. Anubu sniffed around for a trace of the strange man. Anubu barked suddenly looking up, the two transformed humans stared at the sky as Paradox fell out of a portal.

"Curses! I knew that was the wrong turn!" he yelled falling before Crusher Claw captured him in his claw holding him upside down. "Careful I'm older then this country."

"What…."

"He's insane...we should just lock him up…" Optigal said, Paradox shook his head holding up his pocket watch.

"Please do just take a look at this, if you are a galvan I am sure you will be intrigued in my chrono navigator!" he yelled, Optigal paused reaching out taking his watch, he thumbed with it flipping it around as Crusher Claw stared at her.

"So...it's a watch?" he asked.

"I wished that were the case, while it looks like a watch, it is a map of time and space...or was before something stopped it." she said handing it back to Paradox.

"Yes thank you, you seem smarter than your main timeline version. Perhaps it's the femininity?" Paradox asked.

"I was born a male."

"Oh...fascinating. Do you think you may assist me?" Paradox asked as Crusher Claw put him down. He dusted himself off staring at his watch Optigal shifted back to Albaedo crossing her arms.

"I can try, but even one with my intellect unfortunately lacks the understanding of such devices. Though it reminds me of our first Omnitrix model."

"How so?" Crusher Claw asked morphing back to his human form.

"See Myaxx to assist her in storage created the Unitrix with help from Azmuth. Myaxx really enjoyed using it for DNA retrieval but when Azmuth and myself had finished the first Omnitrix we noticed that the Unitrix and Omnitrix would have problems if they were both trying to be active at the same time. Usually the early Unitrix took priority." Albaedo said pointing a finger at Paradox. "Is it possible there is another you, from before here now with that device?"

"Are you implying that I am jamming my own map?" Paradox asked looking partly offended.

"You're the one who said was able to travel time and space. I doubt a human could live as long as you said but if you did, there is a high probability you have lost track of things. There is a limit to how much a single mind can learn. I mean I merely reached Azmuth's equal."

"Alby...thought we agreed no lying about that." Kaiden said staring at her she sighed looking away.

"Anyways, I believe you simply forgot this." Albaedo said aiming a finger at Paradox. He crossed his arms shutting his eyes as he tried to think of it. He stood for a moment thinking and sighed looking up.

"She's right...if I WAS here and jamming my own Chrono Navigator I have forgotten. Will you two please assist me?" Paradox asked looking at the two, Kaiden looked uneasy and Albaedo was partly curious and annoyed by Paradox.

"I guess we can...why don't you just teleport away?" Albaedo asked.

"I don't teleport. I walk through temporal and spacial rifts most too small for others to notice, but I have had a LOOONG time to study them, but without my Chrono Navigator working I can get lost and end up in not just different times and places but possibly another dimension again, and I am not returning to Dimension twelve for quite some time." Paradox said.

"What's wrong with Dimension twelve?" Kaiden asked.

"Killer robots and a broken movement of time." Paradox said. "Quiet annoying."

"Wait broken movement of time? So everything is frozen?"

"Time doesn't work normally in their dimension, time moves enough for things to move but not enough to function as time as we know it. I do not enjoy it at all." Paradox said with a grumble.

"So then Paradox if we are hunting yourself where do we look first?" Kaiden asked.

"Hmm...well do either of you know which dimension this is?"

"Ours?" Kaiden asked confused.

"Kaiden you're a human so you don't understand, but there is actually dozens of 'dimensions' most of which are just alternate timelines that only a very rare few of beings such as Paradox here can perceive.

"Wait what? So alternate timelines are a thing?" Kaiden asked.

"Oh yes, I took a course in inter universal law, and Celestial and Chrono sapiens both have numerous laws for tampering with time and space without permission." Albaedo said.

"What…" Kaiden asked as Anubu looked very confused.

"Do you not understand?"

"More it's hard to comprehend…." Kaiden said rubbing his temple.

"Do not feel bad Kaiden, it took me several decades to truly understand it while desynched with time and space."

"That...doesn't sound good…"

"It wasn't, it was a horrible experience, nothing to do but exist, then go mad, get bored and now I learn of the space time continuum." Paradox said with an oddly chipper tone.

"Okay...well if Paradox is the same as the other Paradox. Perhaps Anubu can sniff him out?" Kaiden asked Paradox smiled.

"Good idea Kaiden, come now get a good whiff of me!" Paradox said holding open his lab coat, Anubu looked at his master confused but Kaiden gave a simple reassuring smile. Anubu slowly approached and started to sniff, the air, then the ground. With a confident bark he lifted one paw and aimed his snout in another direction.

"This way!" Kaiden said as Albaedo shook her head in surprise, Paradox had vanished again. "Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure...perhaps he stumbled on one of his rifts and ended up elsewhere?"

"Well let's see if we can find Paradox ours or the other one." Kaiden said as he gently wiggled the leash Anubu understood and started to run, Kaiden following his alien dog as Albaedo followed. The two followed Anubu around for hours, Anubu stopping several times to eat, drink and mark his territory. Kaiden grumbled sitting on the ground as Anubu sniffed in circles.

"I guess a time travelers scent would be all over the place." Albaedo said leaning on a wall. An explosion was heard followed by rapid footsteps, the two looked and saw a panicked looking Paradox running down the street, he didn't seem as calm and composed as before, a woman of some kind wearing a black trench coat with a purple undershirt like armor, on her head was a helmet with purple lights. She held up her hand firing a bolt of purple energy at Paradox which he dodged, but the blast hit a tree which withered to dust. Kaiden jumped to his feet holding his arm out in front of Anubu.

"Anubu go somewhere safe!" Kaiden yelled as Albaedo dialed up an alien mutant. Her skin turned to red rock and she felt her weight increase, it no time she was the basalt Ruby. she rushed in her heavy footprints shaking every. Kaiden stared at his Ultimatrix with how bad his other arm was he had no way to manipulate the dial, he slammed the Ultimatrix on his forehead feeling himself being shifted into a random alien. His skin stiffened, turned into a shining dark green crystal, his face turned boxy, his ears vanished, his hair turned into a spiky mess of shards aiming behind him, two large spikes sprouted from his back, and the Ultimatrix on his chest. He looked at his casted arm, it was surrounded by a large layer of rock but he felt confident he could use it at least as a club without damaging himself more.

"A petrosapien! Clever that will protect you from the temporal blasts!" Ruby said with a rocky smile tackling the woman who vanished in a purple blur. She appeared behind Ruby firing a blast into her back, several stones on her back turned to sand falling down. Kaiden lifted his healthy hand and several spikes came flying at her, she waved her hands in a circular motion the shards seemed to stop.

"What is this thing!?" Kaiden asked as the woman pushed her hands, the shards flying back to Kaiden.

"She must be a Chronian!" Ruby said getting up again, the woman looked shocked.

"Fascinating, I thought all have forgotten my kind." the woman said, through her helmet it was badly distorted and nearly unintelligible.

"Whatever she is, I will protect people from her!" Kaiden yelled morphing his arm into a blade rushing towards the woman. She made a tired expression as in a quick blur she was gone. "What the hell?"

"She's a Chronian, they can manipulate their local time. She's likely sped up her own time so she can move around freely." Ruby said before her and Kaiden hunched over, they felt as if they had been punched a hundred times each in the stomach. It hurt but thankfully both being durable forms recovered quickly.

"Why isn't she using that kind of power on Paradox then?" Kaiden asked seeing the panicked Paradox run faster.

"Must be because he is a time walker! Time manipulation is weird with them." Albaedo said as the woman appeared before Paradox who looked shocked. The Chronian held up her hand glowing with energy as another Paradox appeared from behind her hitting her in the back of the head with a large stick. She fell down.

"Yes and thankfully Chronians are not the most durable species." the second Paradox said looking at his broken stick tossing it aside. "Now I remember why I don't come to this dimension often."

"What are you doing here?" the first Paradox asked looking confused.

"I'm here to save you, your the me that is still mapping all the dimensions aren't you?"

"Yes, how much father are you from the future?" the first Paradox asked, the second one reached into the other's pocket digging out a small clock. He looked into it and sighed.

"Ah the first Chrono Navigator...i'd say you are about two maybe three billion years younger." he said holding up his pocket watch holding them together. "There we go, now my navigator won't interfere with yours in this dimension."

"Fascinating. Well I believe I should go back to the mapping so we can know more." the younger Paradox said but the elder shook his head.

"No, I didn't map this dimension until years later, the Chronians are not the biggest fan of us and you are not ready for them. Go explore other ones, the Chronians trapped themselves in all other dimensions so you should be safe."

"But...what about the good we can do here?"

"I will remain for a bit, to help when needed."

"But you said it would be billions of years first." the younger Paradox said, as the elder chuckled.

"Ah I forgot what it was like to be so young, you're thinking of time incorrectly! You may leave for a billion of years, but I am here NOW to help." Elder Paradox said with a smile, as younger one nodded he held up his small clock creating a spiral portal before walking through it. "I am so grateful that I stopped using the model...so cumbersome…"

"What just happened…" Kaiden asked.

"I realized this was a dimension I wasn't familiar with because I told myself to leave, so I had to come back and tell myself what I told me all those years ago." Paradox said with a smile, the Chronian groaned as she started to stand up."I do believe I should be going, till we meet again Kaiden."

"Wait I am still confused!" Kaiden yelled as Paradox fell through a spiral underneath his feet.

"If it helps I also am confused…" Ruby said as the Chronian woman stood up, her skin was slightly purple and she seemed to have human like features otherwise, but do to the remaining helmet hid her face. She aimed her hands firing two purple blasts, Kaiden leaped in the way both arms up, he felt time wear down his injured arm, the rock turning to sand and crumbling. The rest of his body seemed to be fine but he felt that pain still. He groaned as he put his hands on the ground creating a diamond wall between him, Ruby and the Chronian. Ruby rushed to Kaiden's side. "Kaiden are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"Kaiden?" The Chronain asked looking paused. "Kaiden Max Rotner the tenth?"

"How did you know my full name?" Kaiden asked.

"Hmmm...interesting….until we meet again." She said before vanishing in a flash of purple light.

"Crap she's gone...didn't even get to scan her for my Ultimatrix."

"You wanted her in it?" Ruby asked morphing back to Albaedo.

"Time manipulation powers? Those sound pretty awesome." Kaiden said reverting to human.

"It wouldn't work anyways, Chronians are very protective and difficult to scan. She'll probably revert the Ultimatrix so you could not get it." Albaedo said with a shrug.

"Weird...hmm do you think that I….MY ARM!" Kaiden said looking at his injured arm, his cast was busted but his finger seemed to be perfectly fine once again.

"Must've been do to the chronian's blast must of reverted your arm back to a healthier point in time."

"Awesome!" Kaiden said with a smile.

"Ruff!" Anubu barked stepping out from around a corner and Kaiden happily pet him. The three walked off to enjoy themselves. Professor Paradox sat on a rooftop watching them happily chewing on a gumball.

"Well this will be an interesting one." he said to himself looking at his now working pocket watch.

A purple light flashed inside of a simple home that's well decorated, the Chronian stood in the hallway. She moved her hands over herself as her suit vanished, she had short pixie cut light red hair, her purple skin reverted to a peachy coloration, her dark blue eyes stared forward, she wore a purple sundress and had a purse around her shoulder with a grocery bag in the other hand. She walked into the living room smiling. Mr. Mann sat there looking at Ash, she had returned to a humanoid form but hadn't figured out how to regain her human look, she had two pairs of whisker like antenna from her cheeks and above her eyes. The woman smiled pulling out a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"I bought your favorite as a reward for your progress Ash!" she said with a sweet tone smiling at the young Lenopan. She smiled nodded as she held up her hand concentrating as it started to turn to a pale white.

"Thanks mom!" she said keeping her focus on her hand.

"That's right sweetie you're getting it!" Mr. Mann said smiling. Mrs. Mann smiled walking into the kitchen putting the tub of ice cream into the freezer. She smiled looking at her family, she narrowed her eyes pulling out a purple pocket watch popping it open. She frowned seeing one of the needles was not ticking and another was going backwards.

"This is not a good sign…" she said shutting the watch.


	18. Vacation for the Ultimate heroes

It was a pleasantly warm day, Kaiden, Albaedo, Anubu, Lin, Rook, Myaxx, Terraxx, and Tetrax all sat in a room. Albaedo, Lin, and Kaiden were panting all in there human form, for the last few hours they had been sparring with Tetrax, Rook, and Myaxx. All three had restrictions on their omnitrixes to make sure they trained their human forms. None of them were very good, Terraxx watched happily petting Anubu from the sidelines. It had been a few weeks since Paradox, the weather was going to turn cold real soon but that didn't really mean anything to them, the group wanted to get stronger. Kaiden got a text message from Ash. he reached into his pocket pulling it out.

"Ash? I thought she was done with me." Kaiden said, he opened up his texts to read the message, it had been almost two months since they last talked, she didn't even check on him when he was hurt.

'Come to this beach, you deserve a reward for your hard work." it said with a link to a strange beach that wasn't on the map. Kaiden looked confused as Rook saw it.

"Oh she is inviting you to a private Xeno-Beach."

"Xeno-Beach?"

"Beaches controlled by Plumbers, it is under heavy guard so that aliens may enjoy the beachlife without xenophobic locals bothering them." Tetrax said, Myaxx and Terraxx smiled.

"SO WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH?!" the two yelled excitedly.

"I guess...we can get good aquatic training in." Tetrax said rubbing his chin, Myaxx smacked the back of his crystal head. "Ow what was that for?"

"This is for a vacation Tetrax! No training required!"

"But…"

"No buts, we are going to have a vacation they have earned it!" Myaxx said, Tetrax sighed and saluted the others.

"Well then, prepare you gear kids, today we are going to the beach!" Tetrax said, Anubu and Terraxx made happy cheers, Albaedo shrugged, Lin and Rook seemed content. Kaiden though seemed uneasy. The group left to their respective homes to start packing.

Rook, and Terraxx dropped Lin off at her home, before driving Rook's Proto-TRUK to the dorms the aliens resided in. Lin opened the door seeing her parents Carl and Sandra Tennyson who are practicing yoga. She smiled at her father who was struggling to maintain his balance. Lin ran into her room, it was a mess, she kicked some junk she piled up, she knew she needed to clean up, she had some Sumo Slammer posters on the wall, a picture of Captain Nemesis, and a signed one from her childhood of Kangaroo Kommando. She had a framed picture of her with her cousin Sven and Grandpa max from the fateful trip that the Omnitrix landed. She started to dig through her drawers looking for her swimsuits, she found her green one piece, but also her white and black striped bikini. She hadn't worn the bikini since her break up with Julian Yamamoto a year ago. She stared at both for several minutes before saying stuffing them both into a bag, she'd put one on at the beach. She went to the bathroom and stuffed a towel and bottle of sunscreen into the bag tossing it over her shoulder and rushing down.

"I'm going to the beach with Rook and the gang. Be back later!" Lin yelled to her parents rushing down the steps.

"Okay, be safe and don't forget to wear sunscreen!" Sandra yelled.

"I won't!" Lin yelled opening the door.

"Have fun, and call if you'll be home past ten!" Carl said as Lin was shutting the door.

"Okay! Love you!" Lin said closing the door and rushing to her car, she turned the key and listened to her custom car made by Keeva she pulled out of the driveway and went to the beach smiling.

Albaedo stared at her clothes on her bed, she had been staying with Tetrax and Myaxx since she couldn't stay with Kaiden anymore. She grumbled, she had some hoodies, pants, shorts, two skirts, and underwear but she never got a proper swimsuit. She sighed she looked at the mirror staring at her figure, she grumbled she had considered asking Myaxx for a spare, but they had differing body types. She heard a knock on the door.

"You done figuring out what to bring?" Myaxx asked from the other side of the door. "Tetrax is strapping his board to the car now, and my stuff is already packed. Just waiting on you!"

"I need some help…" Albaedo said opening the door looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know what to wear…"

"It's a beach Al...just something you can get wet will be fine…"

"But...I wanted to...nevermind...you are right...I will be out shortly." Albaedo said shutting the door, she grabbed some clothing tossing them into a bag putting it on and walking out past Myaxx. Tetrax was wearing his ID mask and had placed a Surfboard on top of a red van, the backseat had several bags placed. Albaedo moved into the open seat in the back, Myaxx in the passenger and Tetrax behind the wheel. Tetrax gave a smile checking his mirrors.

"You girls ready?" Tetrax asked.

"I wish to be in the front…" Albaedo muttered.

"Sorry maybe when you're bigger." Myaxx teased. Albaedo blushed looking at her with jealous anger. Myaxx didn't mean what she thought but wit Myaxx in her human form, she wore a towel around her waist, and a purple with red spotted bikini top that seemed a bit small for the tall woman.

"I guess we should be off." Tetrax said looking nervous and driving, he wished Kaiden wasn't the only guy coming he needed more men to even things, and Kaiden seemed to just attract more problems.

Kaiden stood at his room, Anubu laying in the center waiting. Kaiden didn't want to go, he hated the ocean. Every Time his parents took him to the beach he got hurt, when he was five a shell cut open his foot, when he was eight he fell into a swarm of angry crabs, when he was ten he was stung by a jellyfish, when he was thirteen Ash pushed him into the water off a small cliff. The worst was when he was sixteen, just a year before he went on a boating trip with several others and some large sea creature flipped them, he wasn't sure WHAT it was the others said it was just a whale, but he saw two tendrils from a maw that had broken into the boat. It was a horrifying experience for him and he never wanted to deal with it again. Now he is going back to a beach, one for aliens. He was not eager, but he figured him and Anubu could just stay in the sand. Maybe he would build a sandcastle. He grumbled putting several dog toys into his bag, a few water bottles, an extra bottle of sunscreen, multiple towels, a first aide kit, and a pair of black swim trunks with on one leg a skull pattern on it and the other an alien. He sighed, he forgot his 'dark' phase when he got the swim trunks, but they still fit him and he didn't go swimming often enough to bother getting a new pair. He put his bag together zipping it up, and heading down the door. He noticed his parents were gone once again, they had been gone so much he wasn't even sure if he HAD parents anymore. Perhaps he was all an imaginary being meant to live out some type of fantasy. He chuckled shaking his head, why would anyone want to live his life? He was practically a loser outside of the Ultimatrix. He locked his front door and opened up his car that had been fixed since Mr. Mann destroyed it. He made a simple whistle as Anubu hopped into the car, he buckled the seatbelt for Anubu, he wasn't sure how well it would hold, nor how much Anubu needed it, Anubu had short fur but he did have some armor like plating, but Kaiden was not going to start testing out how much damage his pet could take. He tossed his bag into his car as he heard a loud thump, he quickly turned around with his hand raised over his Ultimatrix. He scanned his surrounding and saw a bird like totem laying on the ground, he picked it up and studied it. He wasn't sure what it was and pocketed the strange stone bird with carved in details. He got in his car patting Anubu's head before driving off to the beach.

It did not take long for Kaiden to reach the beach, an hour at most. The parking lot was in a secluded area far from any human residence, he opened the door and Anubu rushed to a nearby tree to start marking. He shook his head picking up his bag and locking his car, he saw Lin's car, the Proto-TRUK, Tetrax's van, and surprisingly Keeva's car as well plus a few other crafts. Kaiden smiled moving onto the beach, a pair of humans in security uniforms stepped forward, the looked like police officers but anyone knowing of the Plumbers would notice the secret Plumber spot on their collars. While many plumbers wore the symbol like that of the Omnitrix a green hourglass, that was actually a Galvan Tech symbol and not always used by Plumbers, some just used a red spot on their badge. Kaiden held up his Ultimatrix, the cops looked at each other and held a device over it. The device beeped and flashed green the guards stepping aside, Kaiden thanked them and moved in.

Xeno-Beach was oddly spacious, not many beings were on the beach, a pair of Pyronites operated a grill, a Detrovite was serving ice cream from a stand, a Tetramand was serving alcoholic drinks wearing a tacky hawaiian shirt that clashed with his dark red skin. Kaiden walked around with Anubu and did not take him long to find the group, due to the beach's alien nature none of the group wroe any mask. Myaxx was relaxing on a towel sunbathing, he back to the sun. Keeva wearing a black bikini with her lock choker on, walked hand in hand on the beach with Sven wearing a green and white striped trunks, with a key hanging around his neck. Rook wearing a simple one piece swimsuit, she was playing a game that looked similar to volleyball, on her team was Terraxx who towered over her wearing a red bikini, and a tetramand with his lower right hand a mechanical prosthetic. The opposing team was a blue skinned raptor like girl, a kineceleran if Kaiden was right. She wore an olive green tube top, and a white bikini bottom with a matching skirt like frill. Lin wearing a green one peice and Albaedo who was blushing wearing a black and white striped bikini that fit her nearly perfectly. Rook smirked tossing the ball in the air.

"Prepare to eat the ground!" Rook said jumping up and slamming the ball with her head, the ball went down and with a quick swing of the raptor girl's tail it went flying back. The Tetramand grinned punching it over, the ball started to pick up speed. Lin leaped up bumping the ball on her chest slowing it down and bopping it over to Albaedo. Albaedo nervously knocked the ball higher up as their blue skinned teammate jumped spiking the ball. Rook and the Tetramand dive down but Terraxx did a flip kicking the ball with her heel sending it skywards. All the players tried to follow the ball but the sun shined in their eyes, Terraxx leaped up hitting the ball with incredible force. Lin's team noticed, Lin leaped back, Albaedo dove to the side, and their teammate with amazing speed dashed to the coast line as the ball slammed into the sand causing it to shower on the human girls. The Tetramand lifted up his arms and cheered high fiving his team or high tenning them giving his extra arms.

"Good game guys...by the way it's 'eat my dust' not 'eat the ground'." Lin said wiping some sand off her arms.

"It was a pretty awesome game, and we kicked your butts!" the Tetramand said, with a blur of blue a wave of sand splashed on him causing him to start spitting out sand. "Helen!"

"Sorry Manny thought you deserved it."

"Sore loser…" he grumbled looking at Kaiden. "Hey man you don't need an ID mask."

"What? I don't wear one…" Kaiden said.

"What but you got an alien with you, humans don't have alien pets."

"I do." Kaiden said staring at the Tetramand.

"It's okay Manny. Anubu is his pet since he saved him, and Kaiden is like me." Lin said walking to Kaiden's side holding their alien watches up. Manny grumbled crossing his arms as the blue girl came to Kaiden holding out her clawed hand.

"Sorry about Manny. I'm Helen Wheels, pleasure to meet you Kaiden." she said shaking Kaiden's hand.

"No problem, you got amazing skin by the way." Kaiden said noting her surprisingly soft blue skins, it wasn't slimy, or scaly, it was much like supple human skin. Helen's face turned light purple as she nodded.

"Thank you so much."

"So how do you guys know each other?" Kaiden asked looking at Helen, Manny and Lin.

"Oh Lin recruited us as Plumbers when we tossed her into the null void a few years ago." Manny said. Kaiden looked shocked. "We thought it was a disintegrator."

"WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE HERE!?" Kaiden asked pointing a finger at Manny and Helen. Helen raised her hand lowering his arm.

"Relax...it was a misunderstanding, we thought all aliens were monsters back then, thankfully Lin stopped us before we made a REAL mistake." Helen said smiling at Lin.

"Okay...Lin...do I need to be concerned?"

"Of Helen nah, she's a nice girl. Manny though is a jerk." Lin said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Manny protested but Lin stuck out her tongue, he started to chase her as she skipped away from him. Helen sighed rubbing her tall forehead.

"Why must I be the mature one…" Helen groaned. Kaiden smiled as she slowly walked after them, he looked around more and saw Tetrax surfing, he was very impressive but then again Kaiden could barely swim so it was pretty impressive to him to see a man made of crystals move so calmly on the water.

Kaiden's eyes soon focused on Alabedo, her pale skin exposed to the sun, her gentle red eyes staring down, her lovely silver hair fell on her shoulders brushing her back, Kaiden never really noticed her figure before, she was thin, a surprisingly attractive body. He blushed walking up to her.

"That outfit looks good on you." Kaiden said. Albaedo head grew warm, her face became like a cherry as she tried to cover her chest nervously. She wasn't sure if she was showing too much skin or not but she felt exposed to Kaiden.

"T-thanks...Lin loaned it to me...I didn't have a suit…" she said avoiding eye contact.

"That was nice of her."

"It was...uh um…" Albaedo turned around pretending he wasn't seeing her. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Terraxx came up behind Kaiden.

"Oh Kaidax sweetie, what do you think of my swimsuit?" she asked leaning in a manner to try and draw attention to her ample breasts, Kaiden felt himself blush more and looked away with a slightly distorted face. He didn't find her disgusting but every time he looked at her for long, he felt a pain in his neck and a weight in his stomach. He saw a pair of tents for changing.

"Ah i'm going to change!" Kaiden said rushing to the tent as Anubu started to dig a hole. Terraxx smirked putting a hand on her hip licking her lips watching the item of her interest walk away.

"He clearly likes my body more."

"Why would you say that?" Albaedo asked glaring at the taller woman.

"Didn't you see how he was looking at me?"

"He wasn't looking at you…"

"Yeah like you with him." she said with a smirk ruffling Albaedo's hair, she let out a hissing like noise. Terraxx snickered returning her gaze to Kaiden who entered the tent. In moments Kaiden came out with a sigh. He saw Albaedo and Terraxx were arguing about something he went to raise his hand as suddenly before him he found a large breasted redhead before him, she wore a dark blue full body suit with a smirk putting a hand on his chin.

"Mmm hey there cutie." she whispered with a sultry voice in his ear. Kaiden blushed darkly, his brain was trying to comprehend what was going on. He was trying to figure out what this woman had with her.

"Uh huh wha?"

"Aw a stutterer huh? That's real cute." she said cupping his face and leaning in with her lips puckered. Kaiden gulped he was afraid to fight her off, he remembered hearing that some aliens have very affectionate looking greetings but with one so human looking he wasn't sure if she wore a mask, her hands were calming her lips a lovely pink shade as she got closer. Kaiden shut his eyes and nervously puckered his lips. "Pft…"

"Huh?" Kaiden asked opening an eye to see the girl snickering. "What's so funny...aw man I was just being pranked wasn't I?"

"Well…" she said as her body quickly shifted inside her suit and condensed till she stood as a more familiar redhead girl with green eyes and a smile. "DO I look familiar now?"

"Ash?!"

"Bingo!"

"What the hell!"

"Sorry I thought it would be fun to mess with you and show off my new shapeshifting powers." Ash said wrapping an arm around her old friend holding him close.

"So you can turn into anyone?"

"Just about though I am pretty limited to right now, I can only do bipedal humans right now." Ash said sticking out her tongue.

"What's with the suit?"

"Well it's easy to shift around, while dad says I can generate clothing with my powers...I feel naked so I got this suit plus it protects me from the ocean." Ash said jumping back with a simple spin.

"Lookss nice...but why?"

"Well I can change it's color...but apparently now that I have fully awaken my Lenopan nature...apparently large amounts of water can really mess me up."

"Oh...so why the beach?"

"Because I figured it would be a nice big open place for us all, also a good way to surprise you perv with a hot girl." Ash said smiling hugging Kaiden. "Come on introduce me to your friends, it looks like you got a new alien lover."

"Why are you teasing me…" Kaiden grumbled as he started to walk back to the group.

"Because I love you of course." Ash said gently booping his nose with her finger.

"Whatever…" Kaiden said rolling his eyes stopping as he felt a sharp pain raise through his leg. He hopped on one leg gripping his foot, his beach curse struck again he stubbed his toe on some kind of rock. He went down picking it up and stared in confusion. It was a carved stone totem like the bird he found before, this time it was slightly larger, it had a more human like design. He looked around and showed the totem to Ash. "This you dropping these around me?"

"Uh...Kaiden...i've been here since I texted you."

"Weird...think they are some kind of ancient artifact?"

"Maybe...I don't know a lot about aliens outside of what dad has told me and the plumbers." Ash said, Kaiden nodded pocketing the totem as Albaedo and Terraxx seemed to grapple with one another.

After they had met with the others and exchanged greetings, Kaiden sat on the beach with Anubu watching the others play around. Helen zipping around messing with Manny, Lin splashing Albaedo and Terraxx. Ash had built a surprisingly large sand fortress where she stood laughing as Anubu got up and shook. He was enjoying his cozy little bed but he felt challenged, he rushed towards her fortress leaping around and spinned in the air landing on Ash's back knocking her off a balcony she made. Kaiden smiled laying down and let out a yawn before shutting his eyes. Kaiden soon fell asleep and when he awoke the sun had set. Tetrax returned from the ocean, his surfboard sticking out of the sand, Myaxx had set up a folding table large enough for everyone. Manny, Helen, Lin, Rook, and Terraxx sat on one side, Ash, Albaedo, Sven and Keeva and Tetrax on the other. Some grilled food was on the table, burgers, hot dogs, fruits, vegetables, and several shellfish. Myaxx sat next to Tetrax as everyone started to grab food, most of the shellfish went to the Chimerans and Helen and Lin scooted apart leaving a space for Kaiden. He sat down smiling. The group joked and chatted as they dined together. Helen and Manny gave their numbers to Kaiden and the rest of the Warmore team.

"Call us if you need anything." Helen said with a smile patting Kaiden's shoulder.

"Or if you just need someone to bring the muscle you lack." Manny said with a grin. Kaiden narrowed his eyes, he was tempted to pull out one of his various aliens that would likely destroy him, but he shook his head.

"Thanks i'll be in touch." Kaiden said with a smile. The group waved and said goodbyes as they left one by one. Kaiden got in his car and started to drive away with Anubu, he smiled feeling happy.

After everyone was home, Kaiden had flopped asleep on his bed Anubu sleeping at the foot of his bed. The two totems he found today resting on his nightstand. The bird totem's carvings start to glow magenta as it lightly rattles a bit, the totem starts to grow larger, it's ston wings unfurling, its beak posed to the sky as it made a silent caw. It flapped its wings taking flight, gripping the other totem in its stonetalon and flying towards the window, it was shut and it crashed through the window. Kaiden and Anubu jumped awake both ready for battle. The stone bird flew off as Kaiden looked around he opened the broken window looking outside trying to find whoever broke into his home. He leaped out the window hitting his Ultimatrix. He quickly shifted into Frostwing and went flying to see if he could spot the intruder. After some time he grumbled returning home to a confused Anubu who had been guarding his room.

"Good boy…" Frostwing said petting Anubu before reverting back to his human form wearing just his slumber pants. He looked at the window once again, and dialed up the Plumbers. "Better report this."


	19. The Ultimate Return

Sven and Lin looked around Kaiden's room. Sven had his eyes glow as he scanned the area, Lin slapped her Omnitrix turning into a large bulky brass colored robot like alien, an exposed chest panel showing gears whirling inside with the Omnitrix under the panel, and a large wind up key sticking out of her head.

"Do not vurry. Clockvurk will show us what happened." she said.

"I'm detecting traces of mana." Sven said looking at Kaiden and Clockwork. Clockwork's head key started to rotate, the sound of gears churning, and other clock like noises as the room it kept rewinding showing Kaiden making the phone call, feeding Anubu, the two sleeping, in reverse Frostwing from outside turned into Kaiden, Kaiden floated up falling backwards into the room, he then jumped into the bed returning to sleep. The stone bird flew backwards through the window, the window repaired itself as the bird dropped the other stone totem on the table. It landed back down and made a cawing gesture, before folding it's wings and shrinking the glowing magenta lines turned dim and it returned to its normal dormant state.

"Well that would explain the mana…" Sven said.

"Yes, lets see if ve can see vhere it came from." Clockwork said as the image kept going back, Anubu left the room and Kaiden backed up to his bed Kaiden's face turned red and he stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH DO NOT GO ANY FARTHER BACK!" Kaiden yelled as Clockwork suddenly stopped her search.

"Vy? Is there something vong?" Clockwork asked as Kaiden blushed looking at Sven silently pleading for help. Sven quickly realized the message and put a hand on Clockwork's shoulder.

"I think we've got this, seems like one of Charmcaster's creatures." Sven said.

"You sure? I can just go farther back and-"

"No that should be enough!" Kaiden shouted nervously.

"Ah okay...vatever…" Clockwork said morphing back to Lin.

"You're acting weird man…maybe you're under some kind of curse?" Lin said raising an eyebrow. Sven grabbed Lin by the arm dragging her out of the room. Kaiden made a sigh of relief.

"What's a Charmcaster?" he asked Anubu who grunted confused.

Lin, and Keeva followed Sven he was levitating in the air, his eyes shut mana glowing as he tracked down the Stone Bird. Keeva grumbled, she was not a fan of Warmore city. Even worse is she didn't like Charmcaster one bit, she either seemed to be endangering Sven trying to steal his power, turn him into some kind of trophy, or one time tried to date Sven. Keeva looked and noticed Lin with a quizzical expression.

"What's with you Lin?"

"Just trying to figure out why Kaiden was acting so odd...I think Charmcaster cursed him."

"Didn't he call you and Sven for help though?" Keeva asked.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...if Charmcaster was controlling him he wouldn't do that UNLESS this is a trap!" Lin said and Keeva rolled her eyes.

"Okay what was he doing in the re-wind when he told you to stop?"

"Well apparently he was alone in his room and he was going to or leaving his bed."

"Ah….so that's what he was doing…" Keeva said with a smirk.

"What?" Lin asked as Keeva got a mischievous grin, since she joined the team she stopped fighting Lin, but she still LOVED to mess with her. Sven let her do it too, but he would usually stop her when she started to have fun.

"Maybe he has a picture he was kissing." she lied.

"So why would he bother hiding that? I mean I guess it's embarrassing but it can't be THAT bad."

"Unless the picture is of a girl who would see it." Keeva said, she watched Lin think for a few moments before the implication clicked. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"HE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!" Lin yelled.

"QUIET DOWN I NEED TO FOCUS!" Sven shouted in response. Lin blushed covering her mouth.

"We are just friends Keeva...barely that actually…"

"Aw...is someone disappointed?"

"Well I do want to be more his friend, but we hardly know each other."

"Hey a thing can start just from the physical attraction, then it gets deeper. Like me and Sven."

"I did not start dating you for your looks Keeva." Sven added.

"I know...kind of meant me…" Keeva whispered blushing staring at her boyfriend.

"So you're saying he likes me for my looks only?"

"I don't know, me and him don't really talk...probably thanks to my attempt to knock him out."

"You did what?!"

"Long story."

"Anyways, he may have deeper reasons, but it doesn't matter to you does it?" Keeva asked looking at her red faced friend. Lin mumbled a bit, Keeva leaned in trying to hear the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"Guys…" Sven said stopping landing on his feet, the stone bird and the other totem laid on the ground completely shattered. "Trail ends here…"

"She broke them?" Keeva asked looking around the area, they weren't paying much attention but they were deep in the woods now. Strange red and yellow flowers sprouting from the ground, their stems where the odd part with dark black and oddly stiff patches on them with thick roots that were partially visible. On some of the trees there was dark blue goo like sacs. "Huh...this stuff looks familiar…"

"Perhaps some kind of fungus?" Sven asked. Lin looked at her cousin.

"Maybe this is just a distraction?" Lin asked.

"What would Charmcaster or Hex be doing, if they planned this it was a trap."

"What if they are after Kaiden?"

"Kaiden is a pretty small name, even aliens think it was just you that defeated the Prince and most of Kaiden's achievements." Keeva answered absorbing some wood.

"So i'm stealing his fame?"

"Eh it's more that it's hard to believe that there are more than one omnitrix and even harder that it isn't yours or on Galvan Mark-II." Keeva added, Sven eyes glowed with mana.

"Well good news is Charmcaster and Hex didn't do this. Something broke it...but these plants are overflowing with mana...more than any Earth plant should...think it's an alien growth Keeva?" Sven asked kneeling to one of the flowers. Lin walked around trying to find anything, tracks, bullet shells, scorch marks, anything she could track. She heard the crunching of dead leaves as she looked in the direction of the noise holding her Omnitrix ready to shift.

"Hello? Someone there?" Lin asked as a humanoid figure came out. "Sven? Keeva? Kaiden did you follow us?"

The figure approached more the frame was, six, no seven feet tall, it had a skeletal like figure, something pulsing on its head as the creature got closer and closer. Lin stepped back her eyes trying to get used to the dark as the figure got closer, it was some kind of skeleton made from vines, stones, with branches and small logs together adding a bit more to its frame, on it's head one of those dark blue goo sacs pulsed from the back as the plant zombie got closer, it's head lacked eyes but had a crude beak like jaw.

"What are you?" Lin asked slapping her wrist feeling her body shift to Heatblast, she tossed a fireball in front of the plant-zombie's feet. It paused for a moment to make a chattering noise from its beak. Sven and Keeva rushed over to the sudden small fire.

"What is that thing?" Keeva asked shifting her hand into a blade like growth.

"I'm not reading any kind of intelligent life from it...I think it's some kind of puppet." Sven said as more leaves were heard being crushed, Heatblast and Sven both created light illuminating their surrounding. To their horror numerous of the plant-zombies were closing in on them, most had remnants of trees in them but a few had pieces of dead animals from as small as a mouse to as large as a bear. The zombies varied in size from four feet tall, to nearly ten feet with vines as thick as Keeva's chest. They all started to make their chattering noise closing in. Sven threw mana bolts breaking the smaller ones on one hit but the larger ones seemed to only be staggered, Keeva rushed in swinging her blade trying to cleave them down, she started to succeed well but as the thicker vined zombies came in her blade got stuck. The zombie chittered more as vines crawled from it's body onto Keeva's blade. Sven used his mana to pull her back breaking the blade off of her. "Keep back! They must be some kind of parasite!"

"Yeah I figured that…" Keeva said touching the ground, she started to absorb the ground, but she found herself not turning into rock or dirt like normal, her body started to match the vines of the zombies. She gripped her head feeling blue goo sacs starting to sprout from her. "Grah!"

"Keeva! What's wrong!" Sven and Heatblast asked. Heatblast creating a circle of flames around them, Keeva seemed to twitch as her body kept mutating.

"Lin, this is like when she took from your Omnitrix!" Sven shouted as Keeva's body soon was like black bark, her fingers vines, down her back were red and orange spikes, dark blue sacs pulsing across her body. Keeva stood up slowly. "Keeva?"

"Om-om…" Keeva mumbled, her lips were stiff and moved slowly. Sven and Heatblast looked in horror as she reached for Heatblast, or more specifically her omnitrix. "Omnitrix…"

"Keeva pull yourself together!" Heatblast said kicking her away. "How did this happen? I thought she only mutated when she got it from aliens!"

"She does, and these things shouldn't be messing with her like this...unless…" Sven said his eyes glowing, his hands on his temples staring at Keeva. "She's being controlled!"

"By what?" Heatblast asked tossing Keeva to the other side of her flames as the ground under them started to shake. A massive arm rose from the ground, another from the other side of the field they were in, vines sprouted out whipping at everything nearby. Heatblast fired jets of flames under her rising to the sky as Sven leaped onto a platform made of his mana. The arms pushed up a giant hulking mass of vines, dirt, pulsing blue sacs, a half formed red and yellow face on it, vines whipping around grasping for anything, the vines seemed to bathe in the flames even absorbing them growing red and yellow thorns as the monster looked around making a loud raspy roar. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"I...I don't know...it's something alive...some kind of collection of plants...but its warped...nothing normal and natural with it. That's what Keeva absorbed! We were standing on it!" Sven yelled as the monster seemed to be looking around.

"Fire…." The monster wheezed.

"Is that thing talking?" Sven asked, the monster turning towards Heatblast who flinched.

"Does...it look hungry to you?" she asked nervously as the thing reached one of it's massive arms at her, it's much quicker vines darting at her. Heatblast desperately threw fireballs at it but the vines soaked it up and grew thicker.

"I think it's after heat! Change to something else!" Sven yelled forming a shield around Heatblast as the vines coiled around squeezing and cracking his shield faster than expected.

"FIRE!" the monster roared in a raspy voice coughing up dirt.

"Lin!" Sven yelled as the shield shattered. The vines tightened but a green light shined between them. A blue moth like alien with big green eyes flew up through them turning tangible holding her chest and breathing deep.

"I could feel it...they were draining my oxygen...my warmth…" Big Chill wheezed as the vines retracted from her.

"It must be attracted to heat...large amounts probably.." Sven said watching the vines. Big Chill stared at the monster that still stared at her.

"ULTI!" it roared reaching for Big Chill with its giant hand. She phased through it but the hand swatted Sven down to the ground.

"SVEN!"

"TRIX!" the monster roared before spitting up a black sludge at Big Chill, she tried to phase through it but it stuck to her slamming her to a nearby tree. The monster closed in making a slurping like noise.

"Sven run! Get help!" Big Chill yelled trying to squirm her way out. Sven groaned holding his head as he got up the zombies were closing in.

"What about you!?" Sven yelled.

"This thing is too much for us! We need help!" Big Chill yelled, the monster's vines coiling around her touching her Omnitrix on her chest turning her back to human. "Please hurry!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Sven yelled looking at Lin as the vines ripped the tree down pulling it into its chest. Sven surrounded himself in a purple mana bubble as he stared at his cousin and mutated girlfriend, tears in his eyes before he vanished.

Lin struggled as the vines coiled around her, her hands and legs bound together, a vine wrapped around her mouth gagging her, a faint smell of rotten eggs filled her nose as her vision blurred. A vine dug itself into her shoulder, she tried to scream but the gag vine was too thick. She felt the injected vine pump nutrients into her, she made a confused noise as more vines seemed to dig into the omnitrix. The monster made a triumphant chuckle as it nestled itself back into the ground, Lin watched as what little light was there was gone, she prayed for Sven to come with help soon. With the monster buried deep back to only the flowers on its back exposed. The mutant Keeva moved to the center of the area sitting peacefully down, she shut her eyes as her arms merged with her legs, roots sprouted from her legs digging into the monster's dirt back, the strange flowers started to sprout on her shoulders and head. The zombies made chittering as they slowly curled up wiggling into the ground most burying themselves, some clinging to trees or logs, and a few just collapsing on the ground.

Kaiden sat on his bed petting Anubu he looked at his phone, it had been a few hours since Sven and Lin came to help him. He thought they would've heard anything, he stayed at home in case whatever this 'Charmcaster' was he wanted to be able to defend his home. He sighed as a purple wind flew into his room, he shielded his eyes from the strong winds as it manifested itself as Sven landing on the ground taking rapid breaths, sweat pouring down his face.

"Sven?!" Kaiden asked with concern.

"We need...help…" Sven gasped before collapsing. Kaiden rushed to Sven's side, he put his hands on his neck searching for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief, Sven WAS alive just passed out from exhaustion it looked like. Kaiden quickly sent a mass text to Rook, Terraxx, Ash, Albaedo, Max Tennyson, Myaxx, Tetrax, Manny, and Helen Wheels. It was a simple message.

"Sven just came to my place, passed out, said we need help." Kaiden waited as he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed down the stairs his parents were watching a movie in the living room. He opened the door expecting to see one of the Plumbers, Lin or Keeva. Instead he stared confused at a a tan skinned woman, she wore black tights, rollerskates, had spiked up hot blue hair, and a grey sports bra on. She looked at Kaiden with a serious look.

"What's the issue Kaiden?" she asked.

"Uh...do I know you?" he asked in confusion.

"Its me Helen, i'm wearing an ID mask. I rushed over as soon as I got your text...where's Sven?"

"Oh he's in my bed, he's resting and Anubu is guarding him."

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure...I thought i'd wait for everyone before waking up Sven...do you want to come inside?" Kaiden asked nervously. He just met Helen, he did not expect to see her first. Thankfully Tetrax's van stopped outside the house. Rook, Max and Terraxx appeared from the Proto-TRUK in jet form. Ash was next to appear everyone but Manny had shown up.

"Where's Manny?" Helen asked.

"He's stuck in traffic." Max said.

"He just had to drive here himself…" Rook said. Helen slapped her face.

"Of course he did…"

"I'll get Sven." Kaiden said going upstairs leaving the others around. Albaedo was wearing a red and black hoodie, with some jeans and red tennis shoes. Tetrax and Myaxx both wore their ID masks giving them the same human appearance as before. Max wore some kind of armored sleeve and eyepiece over his hawaiian shirt. Rook wore her Proto-Armor, Terraxx was in her human disguise wearing a long black dress, Ash sat wearing her body suit she had helped herself to his kitchen and was munching on a bag of chips. Kaiden brought Sven down who was struggling to stand on his own two feet.

"I see you got back-up…" Sven said before sitting on the couch next to Ash.

"What's going on Sven? Kaiden messaged us all."

"I honestly didn't know the severity he just appeared asking for help and passed out." Kaiden said as the others looked at him.

"It's good though he did...some kind of plant monster is living in the woods. It has an army of plant zombies that attacked us, it mutated and controlled Keeva...I think it still has her…" Sven said looking down sadly, his hands clenched in anger at the monster and himself for failing to protect her.

"Hmmm…" Kaiden said with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"The thing is massive, it also seems to feed on heat and can easily break my mana shields, it even could hit Big Chill while intangible." Sven said, the group exchanged worried looks.

"So...where is Lin?" Rook asked.

"She...was captured...I don't know what happened she just told me to get help…" Sven said as Max scowled.

"You left her?!"

"I'm sorry grandpa…"

"She's your cousin!"

"I know I just...it was too much! I didn't know what to do!" Sven yelled as his grandfather stared down. "I may have just lost both my girlfriend and my cousin, you don't need to try and make me feel like crap…"

"I didn't mean to make you feel…" Max said his expression softening.

"Whatever…" Sven said staring down, Kaiden stepped forward.

"I think I know what this thing is."

"You do?" Tetrax asked shocked.

"Yeah, did you smell methane Sven?"

"Huh...uh...I guess there was a rotten egg smell...why?" Sven answered, as Ash put the bag of chips down.

"You aren't thinking what I am are you Kaiden?"

"Yeah...I think one of Vulgaz's seeds got out and created this monster…" Kaiden said with anger starting to boil, green energy sparking from his eyes. Albaedo stared concerned at him, she heard how dangerous Vulgaz was after mutating, but the green sparks were back and she was afraid of what it could mean.

"I thought you froze him." Helen asked.

"I did...but it could've just been one seed for him to be able to cause issues…but he sounds so different now…"

"Vulgaz was already pretty messed up when we were in the Null Void and he almost as soon as he mutated broke into plumber base...he's had weeks if not months to mutate further assuming that's how it worked." Myaxx said, the group looked puzzled and Max looked at Myaxx.

"You said he mutated in the Null Void? How?"

"Uh...we tried to find a way out and went to this place the locals called D'Void's fortress and he found some secret passage with this weird antlered helmet and then he was the monster." Myaxx said as Helen and Max looked at each other.

"Dr. Animo...okay here's the plan. Team Alpha will go to the location of the monster and destroy the zombies, and save Lin and Keeva. Team Beta will go find Dr. Animo and try to get him to help, if his Transmogrifier created this mess he can fix it as well." Max said. The group divided up into the two teams before heading for their targets. Team Alpha was Kaiden, Ash, Albaedo, Rook, Terraxx, and Tetrax. Team Beta was Max, Helen, Sven, and Myaxx. Helen stopped and looked at Kaiden.

"If you need help, call me I will run over as soon as possible." Helen said and Kaiden nodded. The two parties drove off, Anubu sitting on the couch looking out the front window. Albaedo rolled her eyes sitting in the backseat, Tetrax's van drove off, while Kaiden and Ash followed in Kaiden's car.


	20. Ultimate Battle Part 1

Tetrax's van, and Kaiden's car parked at the edge of the woods where the monstrous Vulgaz was. Kaiden and Albaedo quickly hit their omnitrixes to morph. Albaedo's skin turned black, crystal shards started to grow around her body, her face turned stiff, she grew taller and two shards sprouted from her back she flexed as Coal-Heart black dust fell from her to the ground. Kaiden's eyes turned green, his jaw grew wider, a his body turned green and vine like, red petals sprouted on his head like hair as his skin turned yellow. He put his hands together looking at himself.

"Bogyro?" he asked in confusion.

"The Ultimatrix must think this is the best choice at this moment." Coal-Heart said rubbing her chin as more of her dust fell down.

"Your saying it can think?"

"To a point, it has an A.I. that's used predominantly in self-preservation scenarios."

"If you two are ready...I think it's time for us to move in." Rook said pulling her blaster out, Terraxx cracked her knuckles, and Tetrax created a blade from one of his arms, the group looked at Ash.

"What?" She asked looking at them.

"Aren't you going to shapeshift or something?" Bogyro asked.

"I don't need to...i'm me that's good enough." Ash said crossing her arms. "Think I can't handle myself?"

"I thought lenopans had giant monster form or something." Bogyro said, Ash sighed.

"It's complicated, not as easy to change like you can." Ash said looking away. Bogyro shrugged and created a flame at the end of one of his fingers.

"Well let's go then guys." Bogyro said moving through the wood. The others followed using him as a light source.

"So any plans to get rid of Vulgaz?" Terraxx asked.

"Me and Ash fought him before Terra. Think we can do it ourselves." Bogyro said moving through.

"Terra?" Terraxx asked. She paused for a moment blushing and smiling. "He's calling me his planet!"

"So I think me, Ash, and Alby will focus on the big buy. Terra you, Rook, and Tetrax should deal with the zombies Sven said." Bogyro said ashe started to notice the blue sacs on the trees. "We're getting close…"

"Can't be. According to Sven's information Vulgaz is deeper in." Tetrax said. The ground rumbled slightly as from the blue sacs vines started to grow out. The group took combat stances as one of Vulgaz's puppets rises forms on the ground chittering its beak.

"He must be spreading his territory!" Rook yelled firing her blaster at the puppet shooting a hole in it. Bogyro tossed the fireball he'd been using for light causing the plant creature to crumble as its torso turned to ash.

"Huh...I thought they were supposed to eat fire?" Terra asked as more of them came out of the ground, Coal-heart firing her shards into several of the monsters. Terra kicked away three more, Tetrax cleaving through them.

"It must be only the main body that can consume the flames." Coal-Heart said as the ground shook again. The horde grew in numbers as another figure came out. The group, backed together, Coal-Heart and Tetrax firing shards, Bogyro tossing fireballs, and Rook fired her blaster at them. The figure got closer through the horde was the dark bark skinned, blue sacs on her back, her eyes glowing red as she got closer. The group eyes widened staring at the mutant Keeva.

"Isn't that the girl that tried to kidnap you at the school Kaiden?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but that was just a misunderstanding." Bogyro snorted as Keeva formed a pair of barbed spiked claws, she charged in claws at the ready.

"Well then, either way I guess I can get revenge for that incident!" Ash said launching her sludge arms at Keeva who slashed through it, and her arms quickly reforming around Keeva. Keeva struggled a bit in the group before making a heaving noise and spitting out black sludge at Ash. Ash's eyes widened as Bogyro jumped in the way, the sludge burning through his back.

"RAGH!" Bogyro snarled his back smoking as a mix stench of burning grass, burnt ham, and rotten eggs rose up from his back. Keeva started to hack again but before she spit another black sludge bomb Coal-Heart and Tetrax formed crystal shields blocking the sludge. Rook fired several shots into Keeva getting her attention.

"Ash, Kaiden, Albaedo! You three move in and try to find the monster! We will handle the horde and Keeva!" Rook yelled as Terra and Tetrax looked confused.

"We will?" The two asked in unison.

"Alright! Come on girls!" Bogyro said as he picked up Ash and started to run deeper in the woods, Coal-Heart behind them. Keeva hissed and tried to grip them but Terraxx catched her.

"You are not hurting him anymore…" Terraxx said tossing Keeva away into several of the puppets.

Dr. Animo grinned rubbing his hands together, a large green chamber with a humanoid figure inside. One of his giant mutant frogs resting in a pool of water. The Doctor was tall man and in great shape for a man in his sixties, his long grey hair was tied in a mess ponytail, he had thick bushy sideburns, his skin had a faint green tint to it, his teeth was slightly yellow and he wore a dirty lab coat over his black tank top, and cargo pants, he had steel toed boots and a Trans-Modifier strapped to his chest.

"Soon...my greatest creation will be complete...it took years gathering the samples to engineer it." Dr. Animo said with a smile, he turned as he heard a crash. He spun around and saw a tabby cat had knocked over a small cage that used to harbor his frog before mutation. Dr. Animo moved over picking up the cat petting it. "Ah i'm sorry Dr. Fluffles...I forgot to feed you didn't I? Well don't worry I can get you something yummy to eat."

The cat meowed nuzzling his chest as Dr. Animo put Dr. Fluffles down pulling a small plastic bowl saying 'Dr. Fluffles' he grabbed a bag of cat food pouring it in the bowl as the cat meowed disappointedly.

"I know Dr. Fluffles, I wish it was the best I could do, that frog takes a lot to feed." Dr. Animo said as the cat bitterly started to nibble on its food. A loud knocking was heard at the door. "It better not be one of your friends Dr. Fluffles."

Dr. Animo grumbled moving to the door of his lab, it had several locks on it, he slid open the peephole, he gasped seeing Max Tennyson standing there, and with him was Manny Armstrong who joined with the group after they split up from the others, Helen Wheels, Sven, and an alien woman that looked similar to Vilgax.

"What do you want?! I haven't committed any crimes...recently…." Dr. Animo yelled.

"We need your assistance Dr. Animo." Max yelled.

"What?"

"You heard him we need your help D'Void." Manny yelled.

"Ah...D'Void...I miss those days…" Dr. Animo said with a smile.

"I'm serious Dr. Animo...we believe a criminal in the Null Void found some leftover tech from you and has mutated into a monster that risks destroying all of humanity." Sven said weakly manifesting his mana around his hand.

"Can we just come in and discuss things? I understand you are an expert in genetics." Myaxx said stepping up looking him in the eyes. Dr. Animo smirked.

"Ah yes, I Doctor Aloysius James Animo the greatest mind on the planet. You've heard of me?" Dr. Animo said.

"I specialized in DNA retrieval and genetic alterations as well, though I used it for medical fields." Myaxx said with a smile. Dr. Animo undid several locks opening it up but leaving the chain opening it up to look in curiousity.

"My...aren't you an exquisite specimen." He said staring at her. "By any chance are you related to Vilgax the conqueror?"

"We are...from the same planet…" Myaxx said.

"Excellent!" Dr. Animo said clicking his fingers together.

"Can we please come in and have a discussion?" Max asked.

"She can...but the rest of you cannot…" Dr. Animo said narrowing his eyes. The plumbers grumble and turn to Myaxx.

"Myaxx, if you would get it from him. You are the expert." Max requested. Myaxx sighed and nodded. "We'll be out here until you are done."

"I'll come in Dr. Animo, so we may discuss getting help." Myaxx said as Dr. Animo opened the door. Myaxx walked into his lab, it was humid, and dimly lit by the old lamps above and the green vat. Dr. Animo started to circle the tall alien woman.

"You are a very interesting woman...Myaxx was it?" Dr. Animo asked with a smile.

"Yes...now Dr. Animo may we get to business...my comrades need assistance." Myaxx said.

"You may call me Aloysius." Dr. Animo said with a smile his eyes scanning her body.

"Well Aloysius, are you aware that I can see you staring at my body." Myaxx said crossing her arms. Dr. Animo gave a sheepish smile stepping back, Dr. Fluffles leaped onto him staring at Myaxx.

"My apologize my dear, now do tell the good doctor what the problem is?"

"Well it started when me and a methanosian named Vulgaz went to the Null Void and your base." Myaxx started to tell him.

Bogyro, Coal-Heart, and Ash rushed through the forest. Ash flung her sludge arms from branch to branch swinging around. The plant minions keep coming towards them, Coal-Heart pausing to fire her dusty crystals trying to make a fence from a range. While running Bogyro fell into a massive ditch.

"Whoa!"

"Kaiden!" the two girls gasped.

"I'm okay….but isn't this the spot Vulgaz is to be?" Bogyro said standing tall, noticing not only the massive ditch he was in, but it created a massive trail through the woods. Broken trees lined the edges and nearly every mile was a large handprint. "Oh...I think it was…"

"Let's get down there Ash!" Coal-heart yelled skidding down the slope of the ditch. Ash leaped down landing on Bogyro's shoulders.

"You're getting very good with your gymnastics." Bogyro said smiling at Ash.

"Dad's been making me practice three times a week." Ash said jumping off Bogyro's shoulder.

"Good to know, let's get moving though, I feel like the faster we get through this the better." Bogyro said as they moved down, it didn't take long for the party to find a lumbering mound of ground. Bogyro created a fireball bouncing it in his hand. "Who wants to bet that is the monster."

"I don't take obvious bets." Ash said.

"I concur there is no other possible threat on the planet that can look like a giant pile of dirt." Coal-Heart said. Bogyro shrugged and tossed his fireball at the creature. Vines erupted from the monster's back flickering around the smolders from the fire.

"Take this!" Bogyro yelled tossing another fireball but the vines coiled together and striked the fire absorbing it."So it does eat fire…"

"You didn't believe Sven?" Ash asked as the monster started to turn around, it dug its giant hands into the ground rotating itself around until it faced the open ditch again, the monster stood tall in its collection of plant matter, stones, and earth. It now bore on it's chest a large interweaving vine growth that appeared to be pulsing.

"Whoa…"

"It appears to be in his current form Vulgaz is lacking the ability to use his legs assuming he still has any." Coal-Heart said as the massive being started to drag itself to them.

"ULTIMATE!" it growled as Bogyro grinned.

"You want an ultimate? Fine then, get ready to see what a REAL ultimate Bogyro looks like!" Bogyro yelled slapping his Ultimatrix.

"Kaiden no!" Coal-Heart yelled raising her hand as Bogyro's body started to shift. The spikes on his arms grew curved, sprouting from his back are two bulbous growths near the base while two long necks towered up and curled over his shoulders from them, thick leaves cover their wide openings. His hands grew thicker, patches of his skin grew stiffer, the petals on his head turned into a series of spikes with small yellowish-white gel in them, his strong jaw sprouted numerous thorns, a small flowerbud grew out of his chest, and a thorned vine tail sprouted between the two bulbs whipping behind him in the air. "Ultimate Bogyro!"

Ash and Coal-Heart pinched their noses, Vulgaz already had the faint stench of rotten eggs, but now...other than the fight burning smell lingering in the air from Bogyro's earlier injury, the scent was much more pleasant than the usually faint egg like aroma. A sweet fruity aroma appeared to be coming from his bulbs on his back.

"Huh….I was expecting to be like a burning tree or something closer to what Vulgaz was." Ultimate Bogyro said looking at his body.

"Do you know what your spikes or those pitchers are?" Coal-Heart asked.

"Not really…" Bogyro said.

"Wait...do you have any idea what ANY of your ultimate forms can do?" Ash asked.

"Honestly no, it just sort of feels right during combat." Bogyro said with a nervous chuckle. The monster raised one of its massive hands swinging at the three. "Oh crap! Move!"

Coal-heart created a platform launching her in the air with a trail of dust following her, Ash morphed her legs into a spring launching herself high above, Bogyro held his hands down to use fire to propel himself, to his surprise instead of fire a series of spikes came crashing down with a colorless oily liquid splattering around after impact.

"What the?" Bogyro said as the massive hand got closer, he swore quickly curling up putting his hands on his head. The shadow of the giant hand hides him before Ash and Coal-Heart watch in horror as Bogyro is crushed underneath, the monster seemed to smirk but a large explosion detonated underneath its hand blowing the lower half of its arm apart. The Monster reeled back in pain, Bogyro stood still with the spikes on the ground gone. "Good news I figured out what the spikes do!"

"Kaiden are you okay?" Ash asked morphing an arm into a sledgehammer like growth slamming it down on the monster's shoulder. It growled its vines diving at Ash who flipped away, Coal-heart swung her arm embedding several spikes into the vines pinning them to the monster's body.

"Kaiden fireball my shards!"

"What?"

"My shards when ignited burn and explode!"

"That doesn't sound safe…"

"Says the living pincushion that just exploded!" Ash yelled running down the monster's damage arm as it smashed its other into it breaking the arm off from its shoulder. Ash flailed her arms screaming landing in Bogyro's arms.

"I got ya!"

"Thanks Kaiden...I can shapeshift but flight isn't really a thing I can do…" Ash said rolling out as the monster seemed to be growling at them with it's one arm.

"You….no...win!" it snarled as from the mass of vines in its chest starts to pulse, green light shining through them and coursing throughout its body. "Me….strong!"

The monster's body started to pulse, it's head sprouted a massive crown of flames, not only did its damage arm regrow four other arms came out from its lower body, diamond like shards sprouted from its shoulders, blue moth like wings sprouted from its back, brass colored metal plating grew over chunks of its body, and the face solidified turning into Vulgaz's pre-mutant face.

"YES NOW I AM TRULY COMPLETE!" The Vulgaz yelled raising his upper arms high while his lower arms lifted up his massive body uprooting it. He started to flap his giant wings. "I have all the power I need to conquer the planet now!"

"Was it me...or did he just use an omnitrix?" Bogyro asked.

"Yes...the energy from whatever is in the chest matches the transformation that the Omnitrix does...granted distorted...whatever is in it must be the source of his new power!" Coal-heart yelled aiming at the chest as Vulgaz's vines raised up to block her shards and started to fire a barrage of fireballs. Coal-heart and Ash desperately dodge the endless amount of flames.

"In hindsight a flammable alien may not have been the best idea!" Coal-Heart yelled running away.

"At least you don't turn to stone!" Ash screamed lifting her leg from another ball of fire.

"Hey leave the girls alone!" Bogyro yelled firing his spikes into Vulgaz's arms. Bogyro grinned expecting an explosion but Vulgaz swats him with one of his lower arms, Bogyro let out a yell as he flew into a tree breaking it down. Vulgaz let out a laugh his wings started to flap as his oversized body started to poorly fly into the air. The three heroes looked in horror as Vulgaz started to fly away.

"That….isn't good…" Ash said aiming a finger at the giant.

"Come on after him!" Coal-heart said rushing after the flying goliath. The other two nodded as Coal-Heart created a pillaring structure the three riding it before being launched onto the flying giant's lowest hanging arm.

"Hmm...that is quiet strange...my devices have never been used on plants before…" Dr. Animo rubs his scruffy chin, he paced around for a moment and sighed staring at his mutant frog. "My Trans-Modifier was to be used to make animals able to match if not surpass mankind…"

"So you're saying it shouldn't work on plant lifeforms?" Myaxx asked.

"Well not Earth plants at least, but perhaps these...what did you call it Methanosian? Are close enough to animal life for my Trans-modifier to create the mutations for him." Dr. Animo walked over to a workbench with mechanical part tossed around it. He started tossing things over his shoulders as he pulled out a small remote like device. "Ah this should work!"

"What is it?"

"Its an earlier model to my Trans-modifier, I used it before I perfected the limiter to keep my animals from over-mutating."

"What happens when they over-mutate?"

"Anywhere from exploding, to heart attacks, or merely becoming so feral even I cannot control them." Dr. Animo said with a somber tone.

"You do care about animals despite experimenting on them." Myaxx said waving her hand.

"I believe in the strong survive, I just want to help the animals have a more...favorable chance." Dr. Animo said as he fiddled with the device in hand. "This device shall be like a reverse switch when I finish tweaking it."

"You need to tweak it?"

"Yes, for I need to be sure it's on the right frequency." Dr. Animo added smiling at his device.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, just about...but as lovely as you are Miss Myaxx, I require payment." Dr. Animo said pulling out a syringe like device. "May I?"

"What?"

"A specimen like yourself, could really help with my Cephalopod experimentation….I just need a DNA sample of you." Dr. Animo said.

"Fine….just make it quick," Myaxx said holding out her arm, Dr. Animo grinned quickly stabbing her with the needle sucking out a purple blood as she flinched with pain. The doctor grinned putting the device in her hand pushing her out of his lab and quickly locking it back up. "Thank you very much, was a pleasure. May we have another chat Myaxx, but until then...GET OUT!"

Myaxx and the others stared confused at the locked door, Max scratched his head, as Myaxx showed the device.

"According to Aloysius it should reverse the mutations in Vulgaz."

"Should?" Max asked.

"Without a look at the situation probably the best animo can do." Sven grumbled.

"Give it to me, I can get there fastest!" Helen said holding out her hand.

"She's right. Myaxx if you would." Max asked, Myaxx nodded giving Helen the device before she sped off.


	21. Ultimate Battle Part 2

"I don't think we can keep going like this!" Rook shouted stepping back pulling her trigger but a small soft fizzle, she looked at her Proto-Tool with an upset face. Tetrax stepped back panting he had cleaved through hundreds of Vulgaz's minions, and fired thousands of shards around. He fell to his knees panting looking at Terraxx with a pair of energized cables in her hands wrap around the mutated Keeva's claws binding them kicking her in the gut with her foot as she grins.

"I can do this all day!" Terraxx said with a grin pulling one of her cables forcing Keeva to fall back down as she tried to stand again.

"Perhaps you can...but my proto-tool has ran out of power!" Rook yelled shifting her blaster into a staff spinning it around and knocking the enemies away. Tetrax groaned as he picked up tossing another minion away.

"This is too much...we cut one down and five more seem to replace them…" Tetrax muttered as several of the zombies started to pile on him. He created massive spikes on his back knocking several away and more shredded, but even more piled on him until he was pinned and unable to move. He tried to get up but the zombies sprouted roots around trapping him to the ground.

"Tetrax!" Rook shouted as she soon found herself being swarmed as well. "Ah!"

"Terraxx run! You'll be captured as well at this rate!" Terax yelled as Terraxx landed on her hands spinning her legs around kicking several members of the horde away and flipping up pulling on her cables expecting to drag Keeva but the cables had been severed. Terraxx looked in shock as vines start to wrap around her arms. She pulled and spun moving a dozen around but Keeva locked her arms under Terraxx's, Keeva grinned as vines and branches sprouted around trapping the two like a tree. Terraxx grumbled struggling to try and be free, the three heard a loud flapping noise and the sound of rapidly growing crystals. They looked to the sky and saw the giant flying mutant Vulgaz with three humanoids flying towards it from a large black crystal pillar.

Ultimate Bogyro, Coal-Heart, and Ash landed on the lowest hanging hand of their enemy. In the distance the lights of Warmore city shined as Vulgaz flew towards it. The three heroes gripped to the various branches and climbing up higher. The ground shook as several bulges grew from the back.

"You will not stop me from my plans!" Vulgaz growled as several copies of his original Methanosian form and one of his first mutation rose from the mounds. Ash shifted her arms to axes while Coal-heart made blades with her hands.

"Kaiden...you go for the head, we will take these copies down!" Ash yelled.

"What are you talking about? Even with help we barely took out his last form!" Bogyro yelled.

"Kaiden think about it, if he didn't perceive us as a threat why would he make so many copies?" Ash asked.

"With your Ultimatrix you are also the most likely to be able to end this monster!" Coal-Heart yelled firing her shards at the Vulgaz clones. Bogyro weakly nodded looking at his hand looking at his hands in confusion.

"But...maybe I should shift down...I can't generate fire anymore in this form…"

"You took the form of a Methanosian because the Ultimatrix believed it was your best choice! I'm sure you can figure it out!" Coal-Heart yelled charging at the hord of Vulgaz's with their mutant leader aiming his vine finger at them.

"I don't really have faith in the Ultimatrix…" Bogyro said.

"Neither do I." Ash said readying her axes, Bogyro looked at her sadly. "I have faith in you Kaiden."

Bogyro reached to say something but she leaped in the air launching her arms to start cleaving, Bogyro smirked and held up his hands firing spikes as he charged forward. The Vulgazs opened their palms aiming towards the others firing jets of flames that combined into an inferno of a wall. The spikes from Bogyro hit the flames and with a quick explosion the flames dispersed and several Vulgazs fell off to the ground, withering away the farther from the Giant Vulgaz.

"Did I do that?" Bogyro asked.

"Your spikes must be releasing some sort of explosive!" Coal-heart yelled firing more spikes, Bogyro grinned charging forward firing his spikes, the pitcher's on his shoulders opened up releasing the sweet smell as it started to drip a light pinkish-orange fluid.

"Uh...do you guys know what smells sweet and is pink and orange?" Bogyro asked as one of the drops hits the ground of Vulgaz smoke rising from them. "Oh...apparently acid…"

Bogyro spread his legs aiming his pitchers forward and blasting out two steady streams of the sweet smelling acid. The body shuddered as a hole burned through the back, Bogyro grinned as the streams widened burning through more. Bogyro's grin faded as his footing vanished, he flailed his arms as he fell through the hole, he popped out on the other side, he launched his tail stabbing into the vines, he dangled with a panicked face staring at the ground. He looked over his shoulder, he fired several spikes into the vines but Vulgaz seemed to not react. He looked around for the vines which he noticed were missing.

"Are his clones the vines?" Bogyro asked as he swung until he was on the vines, he swung his bladed arms slashing through the vines and expected to see a heart, or the true Vulgaz, or a seed...instead he saw an unconscious Lin Tennyson tied by vines, with vines in her and her omnitrix. Bogyro crawled into the vine heart and tried to blast the vines holding her with his acid, the Ultimatrix flashed red and Kaiden looked wide eyed as the vines making up Lin's prison started to vibrate.

"Now you are helpless!" Vulgaz's voice echoes as vines dart towards Kaiden, he rolled around dodging them. Kaiden ducked dodging another that tried to whip him, he rushed to Lin and pulled up her Plunger.

"Please work…" he whispered slapping the Omnitrix. Lin's body started to shift with the green light. Her body grew larger into a muscular form, yellow and black fur sprouted out, two lightning bolt style pigtails sprout from her head. Kaiden knew what it was this was Shocksqutch a powerful yeti-like alien with electric powers, but no matter how powerful she was she is useless if she's asleep. One vine whipped at Kaiden as he grinned. "Can't hit me can you!"

"I will end you!" Vulgaz growled his entire body shaking as his clones start to climb through the hole towards the Vine Heart, Coal-heart and Ash clinging to the side. Ash looked at Coal-Heart as the two felt the wind brushing on them.

"I blame you…" Ash growled.

"I did not make it tilt!" Coal-Heart yelled. A loud SWACK was heard followed by a loud noise with a canadian-esque accent. The two girls looked towards as they saw electricity sparking out of the vine heart.

"What...was that?" Ash asked.

"Sounded like a Gimlinopithecus, but they almost never come this far south in the Galaxy." Coal-Heart said as her eyes are drawn to the black shards, and spikes all over the giant monster's chest. "Ash...we need to drop…"

"Drop why?" Ash asked.

"Explosives, Vulgaz is covered in them, and if a single spark detonates any of those spikes, it will cause a chain reaction! We got to bail!" Coal-heart yelled gripping Ash as the two dived down. Ash flailed looking at Coal-heart.

"What about Kaiden!" Ash yelled.

"He has the Ultimatrix he can survive!" Coal-Heart yelled as they crashed into the ground by their trapped allies.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Terraxx asked looking from the tree prison she was in. Coal-Heart morphed back to her human form staring at the three.

"Are you three okay?" Albaedo asked.

"Just fine, but...kind of trapped by...how long has it been since they stopped moving now?" Terraxx asked looking at Tetrax and Rook.

"About ten minutes…" Rook sighed.

"That's when Vulgaz took flight." Albaedo said.

"And his clones...he must only be able to control so many entities at a time." Ash said looking up at the monster as electricity sparked around. An angry screaming yellow yeti flailed her arms falling electricity sparked, vines flew after her but stopped short as the monster started to revert back to its pre-omnitrix mutation. Its lower four arms, and wings retreated to its body, the flaming head extinguished itself, and the metal plating faded away before crashing into the ground destroying all the trees nearby.

"No! My….per...orm…" Vulgaz snarled as his face started to devolve. Shocksquatch yelled firing a bolt at Vulgaz.

"NO! YOU'LL CAUSE A CHAIN REACTION!" Albaedo shouted, Shocksquatch looked confused but it was too late, her electricity had sparked the spikes. With a series of explosions, Vulgaz shrieked in terror as he appeared to crumble apart. The entire body exploded in a large pillar. Tetrax looked shocked as he broke through his trapping.

"Guess we didn't need the device did we?" Tetrax asked, Albaedo and ash struggled to keep standing as they stared in horror.

"Did...Kaiden get out?" Ash mumbled. Shocksquatch eyes widened and gripped her head.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" She screamed.

"Did...we kill him…" Albaedo said as she fell to her knees. The ground started to vibrate, the broken chunks of Vulgaz reuniting itself into his form.

"I am...done yet!" the monster growled, Ash snarled aiming a finger at the living cluster of rocks, dirt, and vines.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE YOU NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" Ash yelled, her eyes glowing purple and full of tears. "YOU JUST KEEP COMING BACK! YOU MADE KAIDEN'S LIFE WORST EVERY TIME AND NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Die!" Vulgaz snarled swinging his arms down crashing down, but Ash raised her own sludge arms catching the crashing bouldering fists.

"YOU DIE! YOU DO NOTHING BUT CAUSE PAIN!" Ash yelled pushing back, Helen dashed up to the scene.

"I got the device to demutate Vulgaz!" Helen said offering the device. Albaedo took it studying it and after a second aimed it at Vulgaz pressing the button. Vulgaz let out a scream before his body started to shrink down, rocks, clumps of dirt, and other debris fell to the ground until a withered up browned, petalless methanosian. He weakly raised one of his brittle arms.

"I...was like a god…" he groaned. Albaedo kicked the withered being in the gut.

"You were a monster…"

"Wow...that was easy..but we WON day is saved." Helen said raising her hands with a smile. "It is isn't it?"

"We lost Kaiden…" Shocksquatch said looking down crying. "I killed him…"

"No it's my fault...if I didn't take the Ultimatrix from Azmuth's storage I could've spared him this fate…" Albaedo cried, rubbing her eyes. "And now I got a pain I can't explain…"

"I can't believe he's gone...before I could confess my feelings…" Terraxx whimpered as Rook

stared at her with confusion mouthing 'BS' but not so short.

"Poor Kaiden…" Tetrax said putting his hand to the chest and his feet together. "May he be at peace in the afterlife. The group in tears picked up the withered Vulgaz and carried him away to be put in an isolated prison.

In the rubble of the former Vulgaz mutation, a spectral hand raised up, in a quick jerk as if shaken away, a grey and black skinned specter with chains dangling from his wrists, a scorch like pattern on his chest with a circular icon with a green hourglass on a black background, a single blood red eye on the black tracks of the body.

"GET OUT LIN!" he screamed in a raspy voice. It looked at its hands and tried to pick up a rock, its hand phasing straight through it. It floated over to a puddle seeing it's ghostly appearance. "No i'm a ghost!"

"Poor Kaiden…." the ghost heard turning to see Tetrax saluting and the others crying around. He floated over waving his hand in front of their faces.

"Uh...guys can you see me?" he asked but frowned or he would if he could have as no one reacted to his movements. He floated over them as they carried a withered methanosian groaning about the power it had. Ash with an angry face marched with tears streaming down her face, Lin crying moved looking away from Ash and Albaedo, Terraxx still cryin as Rook half heartedly tried to comfort her, but the ghost ended up staring the most at Albaedo who was clutching her chest as tears came down.

"Why does it hurt so much…" She whispered only loud enough for herself and the ghost to hear.

"Alby?" The ghost asked as they kept moving. "I'm right here!"

The ghost hovered a bit trying to comprehend its situation. It heard the ground move as a battered Keeva sat up, she had been freed of her mutation and Vulgaz's control, her shirt had tears in it and her hair was a mess the ghost floated to her.

"Keeva can you hear me?" the ghost asked but as it tried to touch her it seemed to fall into her. Keeva gasped as her eyes glowed green. She looked at her hands and with the ghost's raspy voice. "This...is interesting…"


	22. The Ultimate Ghost

Earlier inside of the Vine Heart, Kaiden and a half awake Shocksquatch stood as vines tried to swat them. Kaiden kept dodging pushing Shocksquatch until she started to fall out, she with a yawn looked at Kaiden.

"Kaiden? What are you doing here eh?"

"I'm here to help, now you got to get out before Vulgaz links into your Omnitrix again!" Kaiden yelled pushing her more as vines dived at Kaiden.

"NO i'll help! Just let me build up a charge!" she said as electricity sparked around, Kaiden's eyes widened seeing the sparks near the spikes and shards, he rammed into her forcing her to fall for sure.

"GET OUT LIN!"

She flails screaming firing a bolt that started to trigger the explosions. Kaiden held up his arms feeling the heat of the explosion, the Ultimatrix shined brightly.

"Emergency self preservation mode activated!" the ultimatrix yelled shining as Kaiden found himself engulfed in the light and passed out.

Kaiden still as his ghost form possessing Keeva running down the street. The heroes believing Kaiden had perished in the defeat of Vulgaz had already left. She stopped wheezing her hands on her knees. Running as a different gender was very awkward for Kaiden. Didn't help that he was both 'dead' and possessing another body. The sound of tires on the dirt road got Keeva's attention she looked up seeing her hot rod car with Sven behind the wheel.

"Keeva!" Sven yelled with a relieved smile opening the door running up and hugging his girlfriend's body. "I'm so glad you're alright! Why didn't you contact the other for a lift?"

"Uh...Sven…" Keeva said with a raspy voice her red eyes looking at Sven.

"That voice...Keeva...are you...Keeva?: he asked, she shook her head as Sven eyes glowed putting his hands on her temples. "KAIDEN?!"

"You know it's me?" Keeva asked.

"You got five seconds to tell me why you're possessing my girlfriend, and not telling everyone you're alive!" Sven yelled mana glowing as Keeva grabbed his wrists.

"Please...the last thing I recalled was pushing Lin out of Vulgaz before an explosion went off and killed me. When I came too everyone was leaving and I was a ghost, Keeva was the closest person and I tried to talk to her but I ended up...going inside her?...no real good way to describe it other than that."

"So...your possessing her...did you transform?"

"I think the Ultimatrix did...but i've been like this for a while…" Keeva said.

"Maybe since you're possessing her the Ultimatrix won't let you time out?" Sven asked, Keeva nodded as she gripped Sven tightly and tried pulling his ghost out of her body. Keeva let out a whimper as Kaiden popped out of her back, he looked at himself and floated to Sven.

"Well i'm out...but I don't think anything is changing." Kaiden echoed as Sven looked at Keeva.

"Keeva are you okay? Or are you Kaiden?" Sven asked.

"Sven? What happened?" Keeva asked rubbing her head. "Why do you have my car?"

"What about me!" Kaiden yelled as Sven looked around.

"You were possessed first by Vulgaz and then Kaiden."

"Kaiden?"

"Yeah think his Ultimatrix turned him into a ghost like alien to preserve his life during an explosion."

"Then where is he?" Keeva asked, Sven's eyes glowed with mana as he looked around, he saw a strange silhouette, what made it strange was the absence of mana.

"Kaiden?" he asked as the ghost rotated around looking at her.

"Can you see me?" he asked, his voice raspy and a faint whisper.

"Not really...you must be an ectonurite, they don't have mana." Sven said rubbing his chin, Keeva crawled into her backseat.

"My head hurts...you two figure this out i'm going to nap." Keeva yawned. Kaiden looked at himself.

"So i'm an ectonurite? Are they usually so hard to see and hear?"

"Not really, it would seem to be your stuck incorporeal, not sure why you were having trouble being heard before." Sven said looking down, he then gasped pulling out his phone. "I got to tell everyone you're not dead!"

"That would be a good idea…" Kaiden said floating around.

Tetrax drove the car, he frowned looking in his mirrors seeing the sorrowful girls in his van. Lin, Albaedo, Ash and Terraxx all crying mourning Kaiden. Lin's phone started to ring and Tetrax looked over for a moment.

"You going to answer that?" Tetrax asked.

"W-what?" Lin whimpered.

"Your phone. Its ringing."

"Oh...right…" Lin said wiping her eyes as she pulled. "H-hello?"

Tetrax stared at the road trying to keep his mind off of all the tears, he was sad as well but he knew it wasn't the same kind of pain the girls were feeling. Lin's eyes opened wide as a smile cracked on her tear streaked face.

"He's alive!?" Lin yelled loudly, causing Tetrax to slam on the breaks. The group looked at Lin who was listening to Sven over the phone, and nodded in agreement. "So he's trapped as a Ghostfreak?"

"Ghostfreak?" Albaedo asked looking at the others.

"Beats me." Ash said.

"I believe that's what she called her former ectonurite form." Tetrax said as Albaedo and Terraxx looked surprised. Albaedo rubbed her chin.

"Of course, the Ultimatrix must of went with a species that could survive that explosion, and with the short time and size of the explosion only an ectonurite would be able to survive it!" Albaedo said.

"What makes an ectonurite special?" Ash asked.

"An ectonurite is similar to ghosts in your legends. They can possess living things, phase through most solid objects, and turn invisible." Terraxx said.

"The Ultimatrix must've unlocked it in desperation and he must have become intangible to protect against the explosion." Albaedo replied. "But it is odd we didn't see or hear him…"

"Sven says he's stuck intangible." Lin said.

"Hmm...ask if he has any damage to the Ultimatrix. It could be that the explosion damaged it and has created a negative effect in the Ultimatrix." Albaedo said, Lin nodded.

"So is there any damage to the Ultimatrix? Albaedo says that it could be messing with his alien forms." Lin said and nodded looking around, her eyes on a sign labeled 'end of fall festival' she tapped Tetrax's shoulder. "Tetrax take us to the festival!"

"What?" Tetrax asked.

"We'll meet you two at the End of Fall Festival." Lin said as Tetrax turned on to the exit heading to the festival.

Tetrax and Terraxx both wearing ID masks, the two leaned on a car, Ash sat on the bumper her hands clenched shaking and breathing deeply, Lin paced around biting her thumb, and Albaedo she was messing with several devices she was hooking together from what Tetrax had in the back. Keeva's car pulled up with Sven driving, a mana bubble around the passenger seat and an sleeping Keeva in the backseat. Lin rushed up to the car.

"Where is he? Where is Kaiden?" Lin asked, as Sven aimed a thumb at the bubble next to him.

"This was the best way we can keep Kaiden in the car...he kept phasing through the car as we drove. Sven said as he blinked his eyes coating with mana looking at the mana bubble. "Yeah he's still there."

"Albaedo is working on a device that should let her work on the Ultimatrix if needed." Lin said.

"But what of my body? I am still a ghost." Kaiden whispered from the bubble. Tetrax stepped forward holding a vial of a thick orange slime.

'Ecto-stabilizer Kraab used this stuff on Lin years ago to stop Ghostfreak, so figured it'd be helpful on Kaiden with his current condition." Tetrax said looking at the vial and then the bubble. "If Kaiden can just stay in there i'll splash it on him."

"I've not moved in an hour." the ghostly alien whispered.

"You haven't I thought you were circling that thing like a megawatt in a lightbulb." Sven gasped putting his hand on his hips.

"Why would I? I wasn't trying to escape."

"Sorry I have a habit of using that trick on trapping people that usually want a fight." Sven said lowering the mana barrier as Tetrax tossed his vial's content at it. While some splattered onto the chair, clearly to Keeva's future displeasure, Kaiden apaeared slumped in the chair.

"Hey why do I feel so heavy?" he gasped.

"Sorry it stabilizes your ectoplasm but increases the weight of your body. Its very good at incapacitating Ectonurites." Tetrax said apologetically. Kaiden crawled out of the car weakly flying over to Albaedo who looked at him hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Albaedo said, Ash bit her lip staring and looking away. Albaedo quickly attached her makeshift device to the Ultimatrix and pressed several buttons before the ectonurite shriveled up and returned to his human form. Kaiden smiled looking at his hands, he smiled at the others as he seemed fine. Ash, Lin, Terraxx and Albaedo all wrapped their arms around hugging Kaiden tightly.

"My dear I am so grateful for you to be well." Terraxx said kissing Kaiden's head.

"Don't scare us like that ever again!" Ash yelled punching Kaiden's shoulder wiping tears from her eyes.

"I prefer able to see you." Albaedo said blushing lightly.

"I'm so sorry Kaiden...it was all my fault…." Lin whimpered, while the other girls let go Lin kept holding tight.

"Lin its fine, it was my fault." he said smiling at her, she shook her head burying her face in his chest.

"I'm a horrible hero...I got you blown up and you were nearly trapped as a ghost…"

"It's fine...so since we are here guys, who wants to go to the festival? I'm sure Tetrax can pay for it all." Kaiden said looking at the sign in the distance for the Festival. The girls smiled and nodded looking at Tetrax. "I've heard that Petropian shards go for a lot on Earth."

"How did you figure that out?" Tetrax asked with a shocked expression.

"Friend of a friend."

"Fine then, i'd say you kids earned a night of fun after the fight with Vulgaz." Tetrax said with a smile.

"Alright! Let's go have fun!" Kaiden yelled raising his hand up as the girls cheered, Ash and Albaedo glared at Lin noticing her still clinging to the boy.

"Comfy…" Ash growled.

"Oh right sorry!" Lin yelled blushing dark her face hidden in the shadows as she stepped away. The group moved towards the festival smiling the girls pulling each other away from Kaiden.

Dr. Animo rubbed his hands with a smile, he had the syringe attached to the glowing vat, Dr. Fluffles meowed rubbing up on the doctor, his mutant frog croaking staring as the vat glowed brighter.

"Yes my pretties with the DNA obtained from Myaxx, my ultimate creation is finally ready after years of obtaining DNA." Animo said with a smile. "Animal DNA mixed with alien DNA and my own from my days as D'Void! You will be unstoppable!"

Dr. Animo laughed as the humanoid figure landed on the ground, cracking its neck and letting out a roar stretching. The beast looked at Animo and bowed with an obedient growl.

"Yes...I believe we shall start testing your abilities."


End file.
